


Декабрьская фантасмагория

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Detectives, Humor, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 52,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: На Рождество все акацуки неожиданно для себя получили странные подарки, переданные им Дедом Морозом от некоего неизвестного лица. Чей замысел стоит за этим? На что намекают эти подарки и какие тайны они раскроют?





	1. Рудольф и его команда

За день до праздника на улицы Конохи наконец-то лег белым покрывалом первый снег. На подоконники домов снаружи словно ваты насыпали – да хорошо так, с горкой… А где-то далеко от деревни Скрытого Листа, в соседней Стране Рек, так же сильно замело пещеру, где скрывались акацуки. Яростно выла метель, кружа пушистые снежные хлопья…

В отличие от домов Конохи, в обиталище акацуки окон не было, так что толстому старику в красном халате пришлось изрядно поломать голову, прежде чем понять, как можно проникнуть внутрь. В Конохе-то у него ни с одним домом проблем не возникло, а вот здесь…

Перед ним была сплошная голая скала, без трещин и впадин. Правда, в одном месте перед ней возвышались огромные красные ворота. Такие символические сооружения ставят у городских застав и храмов. Но в данном случае ворота были не просто декоративными – они были вообще бесполезными, так как стояли буквально впритык к скале, в которой нигде не имелось никакого намека на вход.

Поразмыслив, дедуля воскликнул:    
  
 – Бинго!  
  
Он отошел от ворот, сел прямо в снег, заткнул бороду за пояс и достал из огромного мешка, который был у него с собой, стопку ярких книжонок. Порывшись в них, вытащил одну, пролистал и, дойдя до нужной страницы, несколько секунд изучал ее. А потом забормотал:   
  
 – Пять печатей, так-так… Активировать одновременно, иначе не сработает… Находятся на расстоянии километра друг от друга… Ну, всё ясно.

Он поднял голову от книжки и громко позвал, пытаясь перекричать вой ветра:   
  
 – Рудольф!  
  
Из густого покрывала метели вынырнула рогатая голова с умными глазами. Она выслушала то, что сообщил ей дед, и тут же исчезла. Раздался резкий звон колокольчиков, который почти сразу же затих где-то вдали. Через пару минут там же, вдали, грянуло эхо нескольких взрывов. Затем раздался еще один взрыв, совсем рядом.

«Умница Рудольф! И команда у него что надо! Что бы я без них делал?» – с благодарностью подумал старик. Он поднялся, вскинул на спину объемистый мешок и бодро зашагал к проему, пробитому последним взрывом в скале, прямо за нарядными красными воротами.

Далеко в глубине проема, где-то в абсолютном мраке, мерцали красные огоньки… Перешагнув через обломки камней у входа, старик медленно, сгибаясь под тяжестью мешка, двинулся по широкому проему внутрь, в глубь скалы. Шум метели как-то сразу остался за порогом. Красные огоньки становились все ярче. Время словно остановилось. Тьма обступила гостя со всех сторон, и он ощутил мертвенную, давящую тишину этого места. Она оплетала сознание липкой паутиной, затягивала в жуткие сети страха…

И в этой бескрайней тишине где-то справа вдруг раздался испуганный шепот:   
  
 – Дейдара-сама, вы тоже видите эти красные огоньки? Неужели мы все угодили в Цукиёми?  
  
В ответ послышалось сердитое бормотание сквозь зубы:   
  
 – Заткнись, Тоби! Я просто гирлянду не успел выключить, хмм!

Слева кто-то недовольно просипел:   
  
 – Само собой… Ты никогда не думаешь о расходах на электричество!  
  
Его перебил еще более низкий голос, похожий на скрежет:

– Хидан, придуши своего напарника – пусть заткнется, или я порублю его Самехадой!   
  
Ответом было ехидное бормотание:   
  
– Да чего стараться? Его уже задушили. Она нас опередила…  
  
Чуть поодаль раздался гневный женский возглас:   
  
 – Кто – она? Конан, что ли?

Ехидный голос лениво ответил:   
  
 – Нет. Жаба…

Тишину прорезало многоголосое хихиканье. Затем тот, чей мальчишеский, срывающийся голос прозвучал первым, истерично взвизгнул:   
  
 – Я так больше не могу! Я боюсь темноты!   
  
Глухо простучали по полу чьи-то пятки, раздался громкий щелчок, и свет фиолетовой люстры в форме клубка змей озарил огромную пещеру с несколькими темными проемами в стенах. В самом центре, прямо под люстрой, стоял большой ярко-оранжевый диван, а рядом переливалась красными огоньками наряженная елка.

Больше старик ничего рассмотреть не успел: в следующий миг ему показалось, что и без того гигантский оранжевый диван вырос настолько, что заслонил собой всю пещеру. На самом деле вид на интерьер был заслонен вовсе не диваном, а физиономией-тыквой, приблизившейся вплотную к лицу гостя. Мальчишеский голос, который старик уже слышал несколько секунд назад, с восторгом произнес:   
  
 – Ну, надо же! Вы и в самом деле есть!

Гость нахмурился и с легким оттенком обиды в голосе наставительно сказал:   
  
 – Ты бы, сынок, не путал один праздник с другим… Что маску карнавальную сделал – это, конечно, хорошо. Но зачем же на тему Хэллоуина? Разве нельзя было придумать что-нибудь чисто новогоднее?

 – Тоби придумал! У Тоби стишок новогодний есть! – заявил парнишка с лицом-тыквой. – Погодите, я сейчас! Только табуретку принесу…  
  
И вихрем умчался куда-то в глубь пещеры.   
  
 – Веревку и мыло не забудь, хмм… – ухмыльнувшись, пробормотал ему вслед красивый парень с длинной золотистой челкой.


	2. Любимая игрушка Хидана

Старика со всех сторон обступили люди в черных хламидах с узорами из красных облаков. Высокий рыжий мужчина с грубым лицом, изукрашенным обильным пирсингом, выступил вперед, изучающе посмотрел на гостя и протянул с оттенком угрозы:   
  
– Ну, и кто это к нам пришел?

Прежде чем старик успел открыть рот, из-за спины рыжего послышался радостный голос юного Тоби:   
  
– Пейн, ты что, не узнал? Это же Дед Мороз, Санта Клаус, Пер Ноэль и так далее!

Стоявший сбоку от Пейна другой подросток, почти ребенок – медноволосый, с серьезными не по возрасту глазами – внимательно посмотрел на гостя и сказал голосом взрослого мужчины:   
  
– Вот оно что… Вы, значит, целой командой сюда явились! А я-то всё думал, как это ты один все печати разом взорвал…   
  
Так-так-так… Значит, ты – Дед Мороз? А где же твои дружки – эти, как их, Клаус, Ноэль и все остальные? Или это твои куклы? Ну-ка, покажи их!

Старик опять ничего не успел ответить. В разговор встрял мускулистый парень с серебристо-белыми волосами, брюзгливо спросив:   
  
 – А какого хрена ты вообще дверь взорвал? Холодно же, бля! Всю пещеру выстудил… Мог бы просто постучать и сказать – мол, доставка подарков…

 – Откуда же ему знать, где и как надо было стучать! – миролюбиво сказал Тоби, который как раз принес табуретку и поставил ее прямо перед гостем. Тот, поблагодарив, грузно плюхнулся на нее. Тоби в изумлении вскинул брови под маской-тыквой.  

 – А откуда он узнал, где находятся входные печати? Да и ворота у нас что – просто так поставлены? Так что давай не будем… – раздраженно ответил парнишке беловолосый. – Но кое в чем ты прав: стучать надо умеючи… Это особое искусство!

При этих словах он неприязненно покосился на стоящий в углу огромный кактус, задрапированный красно-черной тканью, и смачно выругался.  

Еще один обитатель пещеры – крепкий мужчина с маленькими глазками-буравчиками на некрасивом, исполосованном шрамами лице – сварливо спросил уже знакомым гостю сиплым голосом:   
  
– Доставка подарков, значит? А ты знаешь, во сколько нам обойдется восстановление печатей? Вот то-то… Так что на чаевые не надейся! Кстати, а кто заказывал подарки, а? Кто у нас такой щедрый? Ну-ка, Дед Мороз или как тебя там, покажи чек заказа! А ты, Хидан, объясни нам, откуда ты знаешь, что это именно доставка подарков…

Повисла напряженная тишина. Беловолосый парень с надменной снисходительностью процедил:

 – Если я никогда не буду старым, это не значит, что я никогда не был ребенком. У меня было счастливое детство. Не то что у тебя… На что спорим, Какузу, твоей любимой игрушкой была копилка!

– А твоей, наверное – газонокосилка… Или топорик для разделки мяса, – сердито проворчал в ответ его собеседник, про себя тщетно пытаясь разгадать смысл туманного высказывания напарника насчет счастливого детства. Какузу решительно не понимал, какое отношение могут иметь эти слова Хидана к визиту нынешнего гостя.

Тем временем старик в красном халате порылся в своем мешке, сшитом из той же нарядной ткани, что и халат, и достал две квитанции.

– Значит, вы и есть Какузу… – сказал он. – Тогда первую квитанцию вам и подписывать. Это не подарки (с ними мы разберемся попозже), а оптовые промтовары… Те, которые вы у Али-Бабы заказывали, помните? Интернет-магазин «Ковер-самолет», доставка авиапочтой… Али-Баба узнал, что я сюда направляюсь, вот и попросил меня этот ваш заказ доставить, раз уж по дороге. У него самого аврал, аж ковер дымится… Итак, выдаю согласно квитанции. Искусственный шелк черный, с узором из красных облаков, в количестве 120 метров, по цене…

Какузу рванулся к Деду Морозу и почти сумел выхватить у того листок квитанции. Но его опередила синеволосая красотка с огромной бумажной розой в сложной прическе – единственная дама в компании нелюбезных хозяев. Она ловко оттолкнула руку Какузу и вернула листок старику.

– Вот, значит, как… – протянула она. – Искусственный шелк вместо натурального. Уже интересно. И целых 120 метров! А нам говорил, что и полсотни метров еле-еле достал, да еще, мол, с трудом выторговал по 200 рё за метр… А вы читайте, читайте дальше, уважаемый, пускай все слышат!  

– …по цене 50 рё за метр, – дочитал фразу Дед Мороз.

– Ах, ты дрянь! А я у тебя 300 рё на окулиста выпросить не могу! – воскликнул высокий черноволосый красавец с красными глазами и молнией метнулся к Какузу. Тот спокойно увернулся. Красавец пролетел мимо него и на полном ходу врезался в стену, попутно опрокинув елку – та шумно рухнула, рассыпав вокруг себя осколки стеклянных игрушек и лампочек гирлянды. Глядя, как брюнет поднимается с пола, Какузу снисходительно сказал:

 – Что ж, кажется, ты не врешь, Итачи. Тебе действительно нужно к окулисту. Ладно, я подумаю, откуда нам выкроить такую сумму. А вот на невропатолога даже не проси – не дам…

Итачи прорычал что-то неразборчивое и опять кинулся было на Какузу, но высоченный, атлетического сложения мужчина с синюшным оттенком лица схватил парня в охапку и шепнул ему что-то на ухо. Итачи обмяк, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша. Он все еще судорожно сжимал кулаки, но не двигался с места…

На несколько секунд воцарилась полная тишина, которую нарушил тонкий переливчатый звон: это Тоби поднял упавшую елку и бережно водрузил ее на прежнее место. Потом принес веник и совок и аккуратно подмел осколки разбитых игрушек.


	3. Авторитетное мнение Кисаме

А Дед Мороз тем временем уже зачитывал следующий пункт квитанции:

– «Лак для ногтей фиолетовый, в количестве 50 флакончиков, по цене 8 рё за штуку».

– Как – фиолетовый? Я же просил золотистый, под цвет моих волос! – завопил парень с длинной челкой.   

– А Зецу подошел бы зеленый, под цвет его листвы! – воскликнул Тоби, указывая на другого обитателя пещеры, которого Дед Мороз до этого момента принимал за большой кактус, задрапированный черно-красной тканью. Кактус в ответ качнулся, что можно было расценивать как то, что он присоединяется к словам Тоби.

– А я хотел красный, под цвет крови – он та-а-ак понравился бы Дзясин-саме! – недовольно протянул беловолосый парень.

– Ша! Вы все тогда так орали, что я понял – надо спросить у Кисаме. Потому что он единственный из вас молчал, а значит, серьезно подошел к решению проблемы! – пояснил Какузу. – Я спросил у него, какой лак брать на всех, и Кисаме ответил – фиолетовый. Вот я и взял! Так что все претензии – к нему.

Все разом посмотрели на гиганта, который все еще удерживал в объятьях разозленного Итачи. Лицо Кисаме на глазах приобретало оттенок того самого лака, флакончики которого Дед Мороз деловито выгружал из мешка. Слова яростно вылетали из ощерившегося острыми зубами рта Кисаме, как ядовитые плевки:

– Какузу! Когда ты меня спрашивал, я как раз чистил Самехаду. А он не любит щекотки и капризничает, когда его чистят. Поэтому мне было по х…, какой лак брать! Вот я и ответил, что мне фиолетово… Если Итачи нужно к окулисту, то тебе – к ЛОРу!

– Я, в отличие от вас, экономлю на своем здоровье и попусту на него денег не трачу. Тем более – наших общих денег, – с ханжеской скромностью ответил Какузу.

– Ну да, конечно! А кто у меня адрес пластического хирурга спрашивал? – ехидно бросила красотка Конан.

Хмурый Какузу испуганно и зло глянул на нее. Кисаме окончательно полиловел лицом и резко рванулся в сторону Какузу. Но тут Итачи проворно обхватил напарника поперек широкой груди и удержал от активных действий.

Дождавшись, когда мужественное лицо Кисаме вновь примет нормальный для него голубоватый оттенок, Дед Мороз прочел вслух последнюю строчку квитанции:

– «Шляпка из английской соломки, в количестве 10 экземпляров, с отделкой лентами и искусственными цветами, по цене 35 рё за штуку».

Он сложил квитанцию и протянул ее Какузу. Всё то время, пока гость выгружал из своего мешка упомянутый товар, в пещере стояла мертвая тишина. Когда умопомрачительные шляпки всевозможных фасонов были разложены на полу, Тоби подскочил к ним, схватил одну, всю в алых маках и голубых бантах, и восторженно спросил:  
  
– Кого косплеить будем? Чур, я – Мэри Поппинс! Или нет – Элизабет Беннет! Ой, нет, лучше – Софи Хаттер!

Пейн нехорошо улыбнулся, глядя на Какузу. Но слова его были обращены к Тоби:  
  
– Косплей кого хочешь! Это всё тебе…  
  
Подписывая квитанцию под радостный визг юного акацуки, Какузу невольно поежился: в этот момент все соратники, кроме счастливого Тоби, примеряющего шляпку с маками, внимательно глядели на него. Их тяжелые взгляды не предвещали рачительному финансисту ничего хорошего…

«Вот блин… И как это я не глянул на фото в каталоге? – лихорадочно проносились мысли в голове у казначея. – Прочитал название товара и подумал, что шляпы они шляпы и есть, лишь бы соломенные были, как нам по имиджу полагается. Ну и, конечно, чтоб подешевле… Кто ж знал, что там эти долбаные цветы присобачены не пойми зачем? А Али-Баба тоже хорош! Мог бы предложить вариант попроще – без цветов, зато со скидкой. Глядишь, совсем дешево вышло бы!»

Скрип карандаша по бумаге прозвучал надрывно, как визг тормозов. Атмосфера была накалена до предела. Дед Мороз понял, что пора переходить к более привычной ему части визита, причем немедленно.

– А теперь – подарки! – воскликнул он.

Вынув из мешка плоский сверток, перевязанный зеленой лентой, старик голосом опытного массовика-затейника объявил:

– Любимые игры – для Зецу!

Человек-кактус, еще секунду назад находившийся в дальнем углу пещеры, как-то очень незаметно возник рядом с гостем и неуловимым движением выхватил у него из рук сверток. Разорвав упаковку, он вытащил сувенирную шахматную доску из оникса и агата, настольную игру «Подвиг разведчика» и набор «Юный ботаник».

Прежде чем одна половина присутствующих успела с завистью впиться взглядами в эти замечательные вещи, а другая половина – насмешливо фыркнуть, Зецу молча прижал к груди все полученное и как-то очень незаметно исчез, материализовавшись секунду спустя в дальнем конце пещеры. Дед Мороз, спохватившись, достал из кармана пухлый блокнот, раскрыл его и сказал:

– Тут еще послание есть. Вот такое: «Эти дары – вам, как опытному игроку, который в любой игре всегда выбирает правильную сторону».

Зецу в ответ и веткой не пошевелил, зато остальные акацуки оживились. Послышались шепотки и хмыканье. Судя по всему, товарищи по оружию полностью разделяли подобное мнение о Зецу.


	4. Личная трагедия Итачи

Тоби, повертев головой по сторонам, рванул было к Зецу, но затормозил, услышав, что Дед Мороз объявляет следующего адресата.

– Сасори! Вам – кукла Барби с полным набором одежды и аксессуаров, модификация «Куноичи», модель «Блондинка Скрытого Песка».

– Это Темари, что ли? – проворчал себе под нос Дейдара, возмущенно тряхнув золотистой челкой. Он терпеть не мог блондинок как прямых конкуренток.

Дед Мороз полистал свой блокнот и прочел такое посвящение:

– Разрешите преподнести это воплощение послушной силы вам – тому, кто знает, за какие нити надо дергать, чтобы добиваться цели.

Сасори, поблагодарив, спокойно взял нарядную коробку и стал рассматривать ее со всех сторон. Затем снял прозрачную крышку и попробовал было на расстоянии управлять куклой, шевеля пальцами. Пластиковая блондинка не шелохнулась. Медноволосый парень вытащил ее из коробки и внимательно осмотрел. В растопыренные пальцы кукольной красотки были вложены крохотный кунай и совсем уж миниатюрный сюрикэн. Растерянный Сасори потрогал острие куная, затем вытащил из пальцев куклы сюрикэн и провел пальцем по его лезвию.

– Лично я постыдился бы изготовлять таких бесполезных кукол, – задумчиво сказал он. – Она совершенно не годится для боя: не подается управлению и чересчур мала. Суставы практически не двигаются, внутренняя полость никак не используется. Оружие не заточено и не отравлено. Лицо абсолютно не функционально – ни острых зубов, ни металлических челюстей. К тому же оно раскрашено на редкость безвкусно и выражает тупую улыбку. Такие лица я видел только в одном квартале красных фонарей – в Стране Дождя. Эта страна очень бедна, и даже самые красивые женщины там выглядят глуповатыми и изможденными от постоянного недоедания… Неудивительно, что автор этого никчемного творения не подписался на коробке. Такой подарок – это оскорбление для кукольного мастера моего уровня. Кто его прислал?!

– Все подарки – от одного и того же лица, которое пожелало остаться анонимным, – сообщил Дед Мороз.

Его ответ потонул в репликах нескольких акацуки, которые обратились к Сасори практически одновременно.

– Да что ты знаешь о Стране Дождя, жалкий песочник! – гневно воскликнула Конан.

– Не нравится – отдай мне, я принесу ее в жертву Дзясин-саме! – с энтузиазмом предложил Хидан.

– Можно продать на барахолке… – задумчиво протянул Какузу, мысленно прикидывая цену бесполезной, но любопытной диковины.  

– Внутренняя полость никак не используется, говоришь? Так ведь это не такая кукла, Сасори. Те, в которых внутренняя полость очень даже используется, сделаны из другого материала! – гоготнул Дейдара.

Сасори молча вручил коробку с куклой Хидану (у которого ее тут же выхватил Какузу), развернулся и ушел в глубь пещеры, где Зецу уже вовсю тешился шахматами на новенькой доске: белая его половина играла белыми, черная – черными. Сасори присел рядом и уставился на доску невидящими глазами. Он глубоко переживал неожиданное оскорбление, полученное от таинственного анонима, и строил планы мести. Начать осуществлять свою месть он собирался, далеко не откладывая, прямо сегодня – с посланца неведомого дарителя. Но прежде ему хотелось посмотреть, какие подарки получат остальные…

Дед Мороз запустил руку глубоко в мешок и долго шарил в его битком набитых недрах. Тоби аж дыхание затаил, следя за его манипуляциями. И ощутил жуткое разочарование, когда в результате на свет божий явилась всего лишь… книга. Дед Мороз с сентиментальной ноткой в голосе объявил:

– Как известно, книга – лучший подарок! Так что лучший подарок у нас получает Конан-химэ!

И, заглянув в свой блокнот, продолжал:

– Вот текст, который просил зачитать даритель: «Эта книга, с богатым содержанием под яркой обложкой, как нельзя более гармонирует с вашей личностью, ибо вы – дама, прекрасная, как ветки персика, загадочная, как Тантра, и разнообразная в своем великолепии, как Камасутра!»

Тоби краем глаза заметил, как Пейн при этих словах Деда Мороза сдвинул брови и побагровел. «Чего это он злится? – мысленно удивился парнишка. – Неужели ему так нужна эта книга? Ну так пусть возьмет ее у Конан почитать…»

Сама Конан, судя по выражению ее лица, именно о таком подарке и мечтала. Покачивая бедрами, красавица в черном халате с красными облаками подошла к гостю, поклонилась и взяла книгу. Она взвесила солидный томик на руке и улыбнулась хищной, довольной улыбкой.

Хидан, вытянув шею, смотрел на книгу не менее хищно. Он толкнул в бок стоявшего рядом Кисаме и прошептал:

– Слушай! Это же та порнуха Джирайи, которую вечно читает Какаши! Свежий выпуск!

– Да ну? – встрепенулся Кисаме, но тут же приглушил голос. – Ой, блин… Тише, Хидан – Итачи услышит!

– А что он – младенец, что ли, твой Итачи? – ухмыльнулся Хидан. – Ему, знаешь ли, уже давно можно и не такое читать…

– Ничего ему нельзя читать. Вообще ничего, понимаешь? – нахмурился синелицый гигант. – Зрение у него слабое… А он, как назло, читать любит. Вот я от него новые книжки и прячу.

– Не знал, что ты следишь за новинками литературы, Кисаме…

– Чего? А-а-а… Нет! Я этим не увлекаюсь. Это вы с Сасори вечно захламляете пещеру макулатурой… А Итачи тоже хочется. Но ему нельзя. Понимаешь?

– Чего ж не понять? Когда хочется, но нельзя – это ужасно. Бедный Итачи…

В этот момент Конан, на лице которой было написано огромное удовольствие, улыбнулась Деду Морозу и произнесла:

– Аригато, уважаемый гость! Передайте от меня благодарность незнакомцу, который преподнес мне столь полезный подарок. Я так переживала, что в этот праздничный вечер в нашем доме не хватает одной важной детали, потому что у меня закончились материалы. Но теперь она наконец появится!

Конан взмахнула руками. Черные с красным рукава, сомкнувшись как крылья, на секунду скрыли книгу, а когда девушка опустила руки, то книги в них уже не было. Зато стены и потолок пещеры вдруг разом украсились ажурными бумажными гирляндами и изящными снежинками из белой бумаги.

– Конечно, это не вершина искусства оригами, но не судите строго, – скромно произнесла Конан.

Тоби восторженно взвизгнул. Пейн одобрительно хмыкнул и три раза медленно похлопал в ладоши. Кисаме нервно сглотнул. Хидан упал в обморок.


	5. Балкон, аукцион и другие мечты

А Дед Мороз тем временем вновь запустил руку в свой необъятный мешок и очень бережно вытащил оттуда большую коробку.   
  
– Это – вам, Дейдара! – объявил он. – Как пишет наш даритель, это не столько подарок, сколько, так сказать, боевой трофей.

Дейдара поглядел на него свысока и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Я трофеев не беру. Я побеждаю врагов силой моего искусства, а после него никаких трофеев уже не остается, хмм… Потому что искусство – это «бум»! В смысле, взрыв… Дошло?

– Так я как раз об этом! – торжественно сказал Дед Мороз. – Вы, Дейдара, в прошлом месяце прислали вопрос на телевикторину «Что? Где? Когда?»… Было такое, верно? Я, кстати, смотрел эту передачу…

– А вот мы не смотрели! – громко заявила Конан. – Потому что Какузу еще два месяца назад унес наш телевизор в ремонт и до сих пор не вернул!

Какузу уставился в пол, делая вид, что не слышит. Хотя не услышать вопль Конан, гулким эхом прокатившийся под сводами пещеры, было нереально – даже Хидан, лежащий на полу в обмороке, шевельнулся и приоткрыл глаза. Первое, что он увидел, была огненная шевелюра Сасори, который склонился над ним и взволнованно прошептал:

– Кажется, Дейдара уделал всех этих знатоков из «Что? Где? Когда?»…

Хидан огорченно присвистнул:

– Жаль. Хорошая передача была…

– Дейдара задал вопрос знатокам? Ух ты! А какой? – подпрыгивая от нетерпения, восклицал Тоби.

– Сейчас скажу. Я всё помню дословно, – ответил Дед Мороз. – Вот как там было: «Итак, счет 5:5. Последний вопрос задает Дейдара – блондин, бисёнэн и просто акацуки! «Что Дейдара считает своим главным оружием и воплощением настоящего искусства?» Подсказка: ответ состоит из трех букв, вторая буква – «у».

– И…? – Тоби чуть не задохнулся от волнения.

– Знатоки дали неправильный ответ на этот решающий вопрос. Команда телезрителей победила, и Дейдаре была присуждена хрустальная сова! Спонсор передачи – наш неизвестный даритель!

С этими словами Дед Мороз вручил Дейдаре коробку. Тот вскрыл ее, порылся внутри, высыпав на пол кучу обломков пенопласта, и наконец извлек откуда-то из самой глубины большую сверкающую статуэтку.

Повертев статуэтку в руках и хорошенько рассмотрев, Дейдара равнодушно сказал:

– Да зачем мне хрустальная птица, если у меня глиняных полно? Она ведь даже не взрывается! Хотя, если хорошенько постараться…

Тоби, с преданностью заглядывая ему в лицо, предложил:

– Дейдара-сама, а зачем взрывать? Можно просто разбить! А осколками – елку украсить. А то у нас почти все игрушки побились, когда Итачи елку опрокинул…

Хидан, к этому времени окончательно пришедший в себя и поднявшийся на ноги, тоже подал голос:

– Не нравится – отдай мне, я принесу ее в жертву Дзясин-саме!

– Обойдется твой Дзясин-сама! – хором заявили Конан и Какузу. Продолжение фразы они тоже произнесли в один голос, но уже каждый на свой лад.   
  
– Я поставлю ее к себе на балкон! – мечтательно сказала девушка.   
  
– Я выставлю ее на аукцион! – не менее мечтательно произнес казначей.

Их сладкие грезы были развеяны Пейном, который сердито пробурчал:

– Конан, где ты видела в пещере балконы? Какузу, где ты видел в Стране Рек аукционы?

– Уж и помечтать нельзя… – обиженным хором ответили двое.

Дейдара небрежно сунул хрустальную сову в руки Тоби и с неприязненным любопытством покосился на мешок гостя – нет ли там чего получше? Подрывнику не понравился его красивый, но бесполезный подарок. Про себя он посочувствовал Сасори, который тоже получил презент с намеком на боевую специальность и тоже – такой же бесполезный, как и у него. Неподвижная боевая кукла ничем не лучше невзрывающейся птицы-снаряда…

«На что это намекает таинственный даритель? Неужели на то, что мы с Сасори ничего не стоим как бойцы? – сердито думал Дейдара. – Что ж, надо будет поближе познакомиться с этим не в меру щедрым анонимом. И показать ему, что такое настоящее искусство…»  

Тем временем Какузу и Конан исподтишка поглядывали друг на друга. После резкого замечания Пейна ни один из них не решался первым проявить явный интерес к драгоценной птичке. За ними обоими внимательно наблюдал Хидан, обуреваемый тем же желанием и теми же сомнениями. Все трое боялись разгневать Пейна и в то же время с ужасом ждали, что Тоби вот-вот хряпнет статуэтку об пол, чтобы наделать из нее елочных игрушек.

Пока эти трое колебались, рядом с Тоби возник Зецу, ловким движением выхватил сову из рук парнишки и исчез. От изумления Тоби онемел и застыл столбом. Какузу, Конан и Хидан поначалу ничего не заметили, ревниво оглядываясь друг на друга. Затем они увидели, что руки Тоби пусты, и тоже застыли. В следующие несколько мгновений неподвижности четырех потрясенных конкурентов могли бы позавидовать камни сада Рёандзи.    

А Зецу, забившись в свой любимый дальний уголок пещеры, любовно поглаживал сверкающие перышки хрустальной совы. «Славный у меня будет садовый гномик!» – думал он с наслаждением.

Разбить собственный сад было давней мечтой зеленого акацуки. Правда, в пещере у него на это было столько же шансов, как у оригами-химэ – обзавестись балконом… Но главное ведь – начать, считал Зецу. Садовый гном у него уже есть. Значит, и сад когда-нибудь появится…


	6. Гибрид аквариума и газонокосилки

«Ну, следующий подарок – уж точно мне!» – подумал Тоби и мечтательно зажмурился. Шли секунды… По тишине, царящей в пещере, Тоби понял, что происходит что-то необычное. Он поспешно открыл глаза и увидел, что Дед Мороз достает из своего мешка большую коробку – еще более внушительную, чем та, в которой была сова для Дейдары. Судя по тому, как аккуратно старик поставил ее на пол, внутри было что-то не менее хрупкое, чем упомянутая статуэтка, но более объемное…

– Это компьютер, честное слово, компьютер! – заорал Тоби, не сдержав восторга.

– А может, телевизор? – оживилась Конан и искоса поглядела на Какузу. Тот, в свою очередь, делал вид, что все происходящее его абсолютно не волнует, но исподтишка тоже жадно разглядывал большую коробку.

– Наш следующий подарок – для Хидана! – объявил Дед Мороз. Тоби увял. Конан удивленно распахнула глаза. Какузу так сильно поджал губы, что линия рта стала похожа на один из многочисленных шрамов, пересекающих его лицо.

– А, ну тогда точно – газонокосилка… – бросил он и скривил рот в усмешке.

Хидан приподнял бровь и уставился на коробку. Потом неспешным шагом подошел к ней. Распустил бант из алой ленты, которой она была перевязана. Затем разорвал блестящую оберточную бумагу и освободил от нее коробку, на боку которой виднелась яркая фотография предмета, находящегося внутри.

– Это что – мини-аквариум? – заинтересовался Кисаме.

– Кисаме, где ты видел аквариумы с ножами внутри? – спросил Сасори.

– А что такого! Это же для Хидана…

Конан и Какузу не произнесли ни слова, но у обоих жадно заблестели глаза. За их спинами неслышно материализовался Зецу, которого тоже сильно заинтересовал новый подарок.

Хидан молча распаковал коробку и достал то, что было внутри.

– Ну, и почему это – именно мне? – скучающим тоном спросил он. – Кстати, а что это вообще за хрень?

– Кухонный комбайн, – ответил Дед Мороз. – Новейшая модель – с супер-блендером.

– Ясно… А как насчет ответа на мой первый вопрос?

– По этому поводу даритель поручил мне зачитать вам кое-что…

Дед Мороз запустил руку в только что открытую коробку, извлек оттуда книжку инструкции, полистал ее и, найдя нужное, прочел вслух:

– Супер-блендер – незаменимый помощник на кухне. Он способен переработать в однородную массу любой пищевой продукт, от фруктов до мяса.

– Фрукты я не люблю, – хмуро сказал Хидан. – А насчет переработки мяса… Почему я должен делать это именно на кухне? Мне теперь что, каждого противника к нам на кухню приглашать? Да и вообще, мясо я могу и без блендера переработать – по старинке, косой-матушкой и другими традиционными инструментами. Так оно даже надежнее будет… Короче, мне этот подарок без надобности.

Услышав слова Хидана, Конан, Какузу и Зецу одновременно судорожно вздохнули. Мгновение спустя Зецу, опомнившийся первым, оказался возле коробки и проворно затянул ее под складки своего черно-красного одеяния. Но исчезнуть с добычей не успел: Конан и Какузу, метнувшись к нему, ухватили его с обеих сторон и заставили вытряхнуть коробку из складок плаща.

– Ишь, разбежался… Ты хоть знаешь, сколько это стоит, овощ несчастный? – злобно прошипел Какузу, сверля взглядом Зецу. – Это ведь можно продать! Деньги лишними не бывают…

– Кухонные комбайны тоже лишними не бывают! – воинственно заявила Конан. – А ну, отдай!

Они с Какузу вцепились в коробку с двух сторон, сердито оскалясь друг на друга. Зецу, видя, что о нем забыли, благоразумно поспешил покинуть поле битвы этих двух титанов. В поединке за комбайн победила Конан: она резко дернула на себя коробку, стряхнув с нее загребущие руки Какузу, и усталым, но довольным тоном сказала:

– Сам же потом спасибо скажешь! И все скажут! Буду теперь вам, неблагодарным, изысканные блюда готовить. Да, вот это вещь так вещь! Хоть какое-то утешение взамен того телевизора…

Какузу свирепо зыркнул на нее и открыл было рот, но поймав на себе немигающий, тяжелый взгляд Пейна, развалившегося на диване неподалеку, счел за благо изобразить вынужденное согласие. То есть, промолчать.

Конан уселась на диван рядом с Пейном, не выпуская коробки из рук.

– Знаешь, он такой красивый! Я хочу дать ему имя, – сказала она взволнованно.

Лидер акацуки отличался исключительной ревнивостью, но это страстное заявление подруги он выслушал совершенно спокойно. Маленькая причуда Конан была известна всем соратникам: девушка обожала присваивать личные имена бытовым приборам и другим домашним вещам. Благодаря ей в убежище акацуки уже были, например, сушилка для белья «Какаши» (в рабочем состоянии сильно напоминающая пугало), мини-бар «Джирайя» (настоящий Джирайя удавился бы от зависти, увидев его ассортимент) и диван «Гамабунта» (огромный, с оранжевой обивкой).

Диван, кстати, получил свое имя в результате бурной дискуссии между Пейном и Конан. Изначально лидер-сама в шутку предложил назвать его «Цунаде»: своей упругостью и монументальностью этот предмет мебели и вправду напоминал прославленный бюст Пятой хокагэ. Но Конан гневно сверкнула глазами и ревниво заявила, что если Пейну нравятся такие габариты, то, возможно, ему стоит попробовать полежать не на диване, а на самой Цунаде. И, в свою очередь, предложила назвать оранжевый диван «Наруто». Логика ее была вполне понятна, но тут уже Пейн гневно сверкнул глазами от ревности… В общем, помирились на «Гамабунте». Прямо на нем и помирились.

И вот теперь Конан, нежно обхватив руками коробку, задумчиво размышляла вслух о новом приобретении:

– Честно говоря, ему больше всего подошло бы имя «Хидан». Но разве Хидану это объяснишь? Он такой обидчивый…

– А ты назови его «Остап»! – предложил начитанный Сасори.

– Фи, иностранщина… – сморщила носик Конан. – Кто он, этот Остап? Какой-нибудь иноземный шиноби? Великий воин?

– Да нет. Обычный аферист. Но о нем написано два великих романа! Его звали Остап Бендер. А у тебя будет Остап-блендер…


	7. Новый обычай Страны Огня

Видя, как постепенно уменьшается в объемах мешок Деда Мороза, акацуки уже не ожидали, что гость вытащит оттуда что-либо, превосходящее размерами коробку с блендером, только что получившим имя жуликоватого гайдзина. И тем не менее это произошло.

Покопавшись в мешке, Дед Мороз извлек оттуда… другой мешок, туго набитый. Из этого мешка, в свою очередь, он извлек довольно большой венок, после чего вновь затянул завязки. В похудевшем мешке оставалось что-то еще – небольшое и угловатое. Мешок был из черной ткани с веселеньким узором из белых черепов. Венок – пышный, из бумажных черных роз, перевитый алой лентой с надписью белой краской: «С братской любовью».

Конан поначалу ревниво покосилась на черные розы, но поняв, что они уступают по красоте той синевато-лиловой розе, что украшала ее прическу, перестала хмуриться. Кисаме, наоборот, тяжело призадумался. Хидан восхищенно уставился на черно-белый мешок, пробормотав:   
  
– Эх, вот ведь повезло кому-то…

Дед Мороз водрузил венок поверх черного мешка и с натужной бодростью зачитал по бумажке:

– Это подарок для Итачи, с братским приветом от неизвестного дарителя.

При слове «братский» Итачи изменился в лице, прищурился и стал вглядываться в то, что лежало почти прямо перед ним на полу.   
  
– Кисаме, что там? – еле слышно пробормотал он.   
  
Наклоняться и близоруко рассматривать подарок Итачи явно стеснялся. Кисаме преувеличенно бодро воскликнул: «А вот сейчас глянем!» – и кинулся к подарку, заслонив его от Итачи своей широкой спиною.

Итачи, не переставая щуриться, нервно спросил:   
  
– Это что там было? Венок? 

Лицо Кисаме болезненно перекосилось. Он умоляюще глянул на Тоби. Тот, уловив его взгляд, кивнул и тут же радостно воскликнул: 

– Точно, венок! Рождественский, с колокольчиками и остролистом! Пойду повешу на дверь!  
  
С этими словами юный акацуки схватил венок и быстренько отнес его к двери, где сунул в стоявшую у входа мусорную корзину.  

– А почему мне – рождественский венок? – недоуменно, но уже гораздо более спокойно спросил Итачи.

Дед Мороз, с таким видом, словно ему приказывают съесть змею живьем, а он не имеет возможности отказаться, вновь заглянул в свой блокнот и прочитал:

– Этот венок пригодится вам после вашего боя с Саске. 

– Что-о-о? – взревел Итачи. – Да как вы смеете?

– Это я цитирую, – нахмурившись, произнес Дед Мороз. – Послание от дарителя.

– Так это был не рождественский венок… – убитым голосом прошептал Итачи и с обидой на лице обернулся к Кисаме. Кисаме вновь глянул умоляюще – на сей раз на Хидана.

– Итачи, ты что, не в курсе? – насмешливо протянул Хидан. – Этой зимой в Стране Огня последний писк моды – надевать победителю рождественский венок на шею. Очень красиво получается! Правда, это только для показательных поединков – в настоящем бою не до таких церемоний, ясное дело… Правда, Сасори? – спросил Хидан.

– Не слышал о таком обычае, но если ты говоришь, значит, правда… – ответил Сасори. – А что такое «рождественский»?

Хидан сделал Сасори страшные глаза и с оттенком недовольства в голосе сказал:

– Рождество – это праздник такой, религиозный. Хорош придуриваться, напарник!

– Я не читаю религиозную литературу, ты же знаешь, – серьезно и спокойно ответил Сасори. – Предпочитаю фантастику и юмор. Фантастика – это очень забавно. А юмор – это очень познавательно.  

– Ну, насчет венка я вроде понял… – осторожно произнес Итачи. – А что там еще?

От этого довольно простого вопроса все окружающие застыли, и только один Кисаме, не теряя присутствия духа, рванул завязки черного мешка, широко распахнул его устье и вытряхнул содержимое. На пол посыпались книги и пара небольших картинок в рамках. Сасори и Хидан бросились к мешку и стали было перебирать книги, но тут Итачи, близоруко сощурившись и вытянув шею, нетерпеливо переспросил:

– Ну, так что там, а?

Кисаме, отпихнув Сасори и Хидана, спешно затолкал все, что успело выпасть, обратно в мешок, и непринужденно ответил:

– Коробки шоколада. Много-много. Вот ведь сволочь этот даритель, а? Как будто нарочно решил позлить. Ты только глянь, он «Вишню в шоколаде» прислал!

 – Не хочу я на это глядеть, – скривив рот, ответил Итачи. – Угощайтесь, ребята – это всё вам!

Большинство присутствующих промолчало. Тоби, Хидан и Сасори нестройно ответили: «Спасибо!» и поволокли мешок в угол. Сасори при этом поманил пальцем Кисаме. Тот, глянув на напарника и решив, что его уже вполне можно оставить на минутку без присмотра, устремился за тремя соратниками.  

Заинтригованный и ничего не понимающий Дед Мороз осторожно поинтересовался у Итачи:

– Вы что, не любите шоколад? И даже такой деликатес, как «Вишня в шоколаде», не уважаете?

По лицу черноволосого красавца пробежала тень.

– Да, я не люблю шоколад. А вишню просто ненавижу.

– Но почему? Аллергия?

– В каком-то смысле – да. Цвет шоколада напоминает мне черные глаза моих родственников из клана Учиха.

– А вишня? – недоуменно спросил Дед Мороз.

– А вишня напоминает мне шаринган…

 «Да уж, тут я бессилен, – подумал старик. – Этому парню нужен не дедушка Мороз, а дедушка Фрейд…»


	8. Челка Дейдары и воротник Лелуша

А тем временем в дальнем конце пещеры четверо акацуки исследовали содержимое черного мешка.

– Вот ведь падла этот даритель, в самом деле! – злобно шипел Кисаме. – Книжки прислал. Словно знает, гад, что у Итачи со зрением проблемы и ему читать нельзя! Я еле-еле успел придумать, что бы такого соврать, чтоб Итачи не заинтересовался! Хорошо еще, что он шоколад ненавидит…

– Кисаме, как думаешь, кто этот наш таинственный даритель? Может, это Саске вдруг так резко охамел?– спросил Сасори.

– Ясное дело! Кто еще, кроме этого мелкого урода, мог бы так поиздеваться над Итачи? – ответил Хидан вместо Кисаме, который не спешил с ответом, размышляя.

– Ну, мало ли кто… – неожиданно сказал Тоби. Остальные трое изумленно воззрились на него. Тоби смутился и замолчал.

– Это нужно хорошенько обмозговать, – задумчиво произнес Кисаме. – Пока у меня одно с другим как-то не стыкуется. Я вот думаю…

– Правда? – подняв брови, удивленно спросил Хидан.

Кисаме не менее удивленно уставился на него:

– Я ж еще не сказал, чего думаю… Ты погоди, дай сказать!

Сасори за спиной Кисаме сделал Хидану нетерпеливый знак рукой. Хидан скривил губы и стал слушать.

– Я вот тут прикинул: ну, допустим, этот подарок нашему Итачи прислал действительно Саске. Тут он угадал, надо признаться, еще как угадал! Если бы не вы, ребята – спасибо вам огромное, вы настоящие мужики! – я бы и не знал, как потом успокаивать Итачи. Он ведь как ребенок характером…  

– Да не за что! Всегда пожалуйста! – серьезно ответил Сасори.

– Сасори, уж ты-то помолчал бы! – недовольно протянул Хидан. – Именно ты чуть было не испортил всё своей дебильной правдивостью!

– Блин, ну дайте же договорить… – сосредоточенно произнес Кисаме. – Вот ведь какая штука выходит: этот наш гость сказал, что все подарки – от одного и того же лица…

– Ну, я бы сказал, что это не лицо, а жопа, да еще какая! – перебил его Хидан. – Половина подарков бесполезные, а другая половина – обидные…

– А мне они все понравились! – искренне воскликнул Тоби и, спохватившись, добавил: – Ну, почти все…

– Но ведь их не тебе дарили, – возразил Сасори. – Еще неизвестно, что подарят тебе.

– И подарят ли вообще… – добавил Хидан.

Тоби почувствовал, что никак не может определить, что хуже – получить бесполезный или обидный подарок или же вовсе никакого не получить. Он повесил нос. А Кисаме тем временем всё пытался донести до товарищей осенившую его светлую мысль:

– Ну, я и подумал: ладно, допустим, что это и вправду Саске. Тогда понятно, почему он так хорошо знает Итачи… Но откуда он так хорошо знает всех нас?

Сасори и Хидан уставились на Кисаме так, словно видели его впервые. Через секунду к ним присоединился и Тоби, оторвавшийся от своих грустных мыслей. Глаза Сасори сверкнули. Он поманил пальцем Хидана и отошел с ним в сторонку.

А Тоби стал доставать из мешка одну книгу за другой, читая вслух названия:

– Федор Достоевский «Братья Карамазовы», Максуд Ибрагимбеков «И не было лучше брата», Владислав Крапивин «Я иду встречать брата»… Ой, а это что?

Он вытащил из мешка две картинки в рамках. На одной была средневековая европейская миниатюра: один мужчина убивает другого на фоне лунного диска. Надпись внизу гласила: «Каин и Авель». Другая картинка представляла собой фотопортрет белокурого мальчика с красным галстуком на шее. Прочитав подпись под портретом, Тоби спросил:

– Кисаме-сама, а кто такой Павлик Морозов?  

– А хрен его знает, Тоби… – задумчиво ответил синелицый гигант. – Видишь же: какой-то мелкий гайздин. Но нашему Итачи эту картинку на всякий случай показывать не стоит…

В следующую секунду Тоби забыл о странных книгах и таинственных картинках из черного мешка, потому что старик в красном халате объявил: 

– А теперь – подарок для Пейна!

Лидер-сама встал с дивана и величественно воздвигся перед Дедом Морозом. А тот, опустив глаза в свой пухлый блокнот, зачитал очередной комментарий от анонимного дарителя:

– Надеюсь, что это скромное подношение заложит основу будущей коллекции, которую многоуважаемый Пейн начнет собирать по примеру другого великого лидера. Правда, тот лидер, несмотря на все свое могущество, не смог бы разместить это на себе и потому хранил всё это там, куда помещают такие предметы обычные люди. А вот глубокоуважаемый Пейн – сможет! Уверен, лидер-сама, вам это будет к лицу! 

Это таинственное заявление вызвало всплеск мыслительной деятельности у всех акацуки. Пейн заметно напрягся и, делая вид, что солидно скрестил руки на животе, на всякий случай тайком сложил под длинными рукавами пальцы в боевую печать.

Единственная леди в стане акацуки нахмурилась: выражение «будет к лицу» ей сильно не понравилось. Кое в чем она придерживалась старомодных убеждений. В частности, считала, что одежда – это слишком интимный подарок. Ревнивую Конан вдруг обожгла мысль о том, что анонимный даритель на самом деле – женщина, а то, что он именует себя в мужском роде, посылая всякие там «братские» приветы – всего лишь хитрая уловка. Тщательно скрываемый страх, который она прочитала на лице Пейна, только укрепил ее в этих подозрениях.   

Тем временем Дед Мороз достал из мешка обещанное «скромное подношение». По габаритам оно действительно было скромным: обтянутая синим бархатом небольшая коробка, намного меньше той, в которой была кукла для Сасори. Дед Мороз держал коробку в руке, ожидая, когда Пейн подойдет и возьмет подарок. А тот явно не торопился узнать, чем его осчастливили. Напряженная пауза затягивалась…   

– Как думаешь, Хидан, что там? – спросил вполголоса Сасори.

– Ну, не знаю… – задумчиво произнес Хидан. – Мало ли какой правитель что-то там коллекционировал – поди догадайся… Вон Сталин, например, курительные трубки собирал! А Фидель Кастро – сигары… О, точно! Там, наверное, что-то в этом роде! И как раз, как он выразился, «к лицу» было бы: их же к губам подносят.

– Нет, это не то… Пейн ведь не курит.

– Но даритель может об этом и не знать!

– Ну да, конечно: обо всех всё знает, а о главе организации – нет?

– И то верно… Да трубка в такую плоскую коробку и не поместится. Туда разве что сигары влезут. Или же… Слушай, Сасори, а коробка-то похожа на такую, в которой награды хранят! Я понял! Это намек на Брежнева! Там наверняка орден или медаль!

– Хидан, я тебя, конечно, уважаю, но иногда ты рассуждаешь как Кисаме. Или даже как Тоби… Да кто он такой, этот даритель, чтобы иметь право награждать главу организации «Акацуки»? Для этого он должен был бы обладать титулом даймё или званием кагэ. А любой нормальный даймё или кагэ скорее уж наградит того, кто доставит ему Пейна живым или мертвым.

– Мда… Ты прав, Сасори. Тогда остается одно: там украшения! Ну, запонки, например, или цепь золотая…

– Хорошая мысль! Тем более что такие вещи многие правители собирали – Чаушеску, например. Правда, наш лидер-сама не любитель дорогих цацек… А хоть бы и любил их, куда ему такие штуки цеплять? У него же все места на лице и в ушах пирсингом заняты. Разве что на шею можно…   

– Да на кой черт ему цепь, если у него, как и у нас всех, высокий воротник? Из-за этого воротника все равно ничего ни хрена не видно, – с неожиданной злостью отозвался Хидан. – Я вон даже зимой хожу расстегнувшись чуть ли не до пупа, иначе моего любимого медальона просто не видать! Вот дура эта Конан! И где она только выкопала такой фасон… Говорит, какой-то там Лелуш такой плащ носил. Да плевать мне на этого лоха! Почему я должен одеваться, как он? А попробуй откажись от этой дебильной хламиды – Пейн со свету сживет! Ну, фигурально выражаясь, конечно…

– Да-а… – еле слышно вздохнул Сасори. – Я тоже не в восторге от этого фасона. А уж как Дейдара бесится! Из-за этого воротника он никак свою длинную челку уложить не может. Только-только залакирует, глядь – через пять минут снова растрепанный и лохматый, хуже, чем Наруто!

– Между нами говоря, – сказал Хидан, наклонившись к самому уху Сасори, – этот идиотский воротник идет только Кисаме и Какузу: у этих двух чем меньше видно лицо, тем лучше…


	9. Туристический интерес Тоби

– Ерунду несете… – ворчливо вмешался в тихий разговор двух акацуки третий – Какузу. Он стоял неподалеку и слышал весь их диалог (кроме последней фразы). – Гость сказал, что тот правитель не смог бы разместить это на себе, а наш лидер-сама – сможет. Но украшения или ордена любой сможет на себе разместить – главное, иметь их! Другое дело – деньги. Думаю, там золотые монеты. Или платиновые, коллекционные. А может, даже золотые слитки. Их уж точно на себе не носят – для этого есть банки и сейфы. Но мы тут в изгнании, сейфа у нас нет, в банк от нас вклад не примут… Вот и пришлось бы Пейну таскать всё это добро в карманах. Для сохранности. И это было бы ему к лицу, так как глава преступной организации просто обязан быть при деньгах, хе-хе...

– Какузу, я понимаю, что ты при любом намеке на деньги голову теряешь, но сам подумай, каким богачом должен быть этот даритель, чтобы так расщедриться! А самое главное, зачем ему это? – спросил Сасори.

– А кто сказал, что всё это нажито непосильным трудом? – возразил Какузу. – Мало ли где он это взял… Может, банк ограбил.

– Ну, хорошо, а зачем ему с Пейном этим делиться? – нетерпеливо спросил Хидан.

– Как знать… – поднял брови Какузу, отчего все шрамы на его лице пришли в движение. Ярко-зеленые глаза-буравчики казначея сияли хищным светом. – Может, это предоплата за какую-нибудь услугу. Вот сейчас и узнаем…

– И правда, не пора ли ему уже принять подарок? – тихо сказал Хидан.

Словно услышав его слова, Пейн, не вынимая кистей рук из-под длинных рукавов, сделал юному Тоби повелительный знак. Тот, повинуясь, подошел к гостю, взял синюю коробку и поднес ее Пейну. Вместо того чтобы принять подарок, глава организации вновь повелительно качнул рукавом, и Тоби снял крышку с коробки.

По тому, как вздрогнул юный акацуки, все поняли, что внутри находится что-то необычное. Тоби протянул коробку Пейну, и все вытянули шеи, пытаясь рассмотреть ее содержимое. На белом шелке, выстилающем коробку изнутри, лежало около десятка ярких глянцевых прямоугольничков – раза в полтора больше спичечного коробка, но абсолютно плоских.   

Лидер-сама заглянул в коробку, секунды две поразмыслил, а затем, медленно протянув руку, взял один прямоугольничек. Рассмотрел его получше… И вдруг рука Пейна задрожала, а лицо исказилось в непонятной мимолетной гримасе.

– Неужели эти штуковины отравлены? – озабоченно обратился Сасори к Хидану. Тот в недоумении пожал плечами.

Тоби, видя замешательство патрона, запустил руку в коробку и начал рассматривать прямоугольнички, беря их по одному. На каждом была яркая картинка – красивый пейзаж. Юный акацуки стал читать вслух названия:

– «Водопад Горьких слез у могилы неизвестного шиноби», «Хижина гостеприимной девы», «Храм лиса-отшельника», «Бамбуковая роща на склоне горы Сидзифу»…

Конан застыла с открытым ртом и только растерянно переводила взгляд с Тоби на Пейна и обратно. Пейн опустил голову. Его глаза странно блестели…

Сасори широко распахнул глаза и сжал руку стоявшего рядом Хидана. Беловолосый удивленно вскинул бровь: ему все эти названия ровным счетом ничего не говорили.

– Интересно, и где это такие красивые места? – в восхищении выдохнул Тоби. – Вот бы там побывать!   

В ответ послышался дрогнувший голос Конан:

– Это Страна Дождя…

Тоби, стоявший рядом с Конан, увидел, что она сжала руки в кулаки. Пейн еще ниже опустил голову и вдруг резким движением выхватил у Тоби коробку. Сасори нахмурился. На лицах остальных акацуки промелькнули изумление и тревога.

Из дальнего угла послышался легкий шелест листвы – это Зецу затрясся от страха, глядя на Пейна. Грозный хищник-акацуки напоминал сейчас не столько кактус, сколько аспарагус. А уж шелеста от него было не меньше, чем от осины.

Зецу когда-то на собственной шкуре довелось испытать, каков Пейн в гневе. Однажды, после того как лидер-сама наказал его за неточность в разведданных, зеленый акацуки оказался на грани гибели. Сердобольному Тоби с большим трудом удалось выходить незадачливого разведчика. Парнишка терпеливо отпаивал полуживого товарища раствором дорогущего удобрения. Зецу выжил и даже отрастил новую ветку взамен выдернутой Пейном. Правда, Какузу разведчика с тех пор на дух не переносит – все никак не может забыть стоимости тех тридцати ведер удобрения… Но это не страшно. А вот что страшно – так это то, что может случиться сейчас.

Даже робкая надежда на то, что вместе со всеми достанется и ненавистному Хидану, который вечно подначивал Зецу шуточками насчет жизни овощей, не могла пересилить в зеленом акацуки страха вновь попасться под горячую руку Пейну: он отлично знал, что лидер-сама ненавидит любые напоминания об их с Конан общей родине, где им обоим, по слухам, в свое время пришлось несладко…

Тем временем Пейн устало опустился на диван и, склонившись, уткнулся лицом в коробку с прямоугольничками, которую все еще держал в руках. Несколько секунд он сидел так, не шевелясь, ощущая, как прохладное на ощупь содержимое коробки приятно освежает лицо. Конан стояла рядом, разрываемая противоречивыми устремлениями. Ей очень хотелось ласково погладить его по плечу и в то же время она боялась это сделать, зная, что лидер-сама непредсказуем в гневе.

Наконец Пейн медленно поднял голову. Тоби хрюкнул, еле успев подавить смешок. Остальные, за исключением оцепеневшей Конан, тоже изо всех сил кривили губы, стараясь сохранить тишину.

– Я смотрю, пирсинг-то у вас железный… А я думал, это серебро, – осторожно произнес Дед Мороз, желая разрядить атмосферу и в то же время стремясь не обидеть клиента. Ничего более умного, чем эта фраза, ему в тот момент в голову не пришло.

Пейн сверкнул на него сумасшедшими глазами. В следующую секунду он глянул на пустую коробку, которую все еще держал в руках, и схватился за лицо. Все содержимое коробки прилипло к его носу, ушам и подбородку. Пришедшая в себя Конан бросилась к Пейну и, нежно обняв его за плечи одной рукой, другой ловко и быстро освободила его лицо от облепивших его ненужных украшений. Один за другим бросала она прямоугольнички на пол, откуда их подбирал Тоби и складывал в коробку. Собрав все, парнишка крепко прижал коробку к груди.

– Милый, всё в порядке, это просто магнитики для холодильника… – ворковала Конан над Пейном, который провел руками по лицу и медленно поднялся с дивана. Зецу даже зажмурился: «Ну всё, началось…»


	10. Украшения для Саске

Пейн посмотрел на коробку, в которую обеими руками вцепился Тоби.

– Что, нравятся пейзажики? – спросил лидер-сама.

Тоби, умирая от страха, нашел в себе силы честно ответить:

– Д-да…

– Ну, так и бери их себе. Дарю, – спокойно сказал лидер-сама.

Конан, первой ощутив резкую перемену настроения Пейна в лучшую сторону, тут же весело вмешалась, выхватив коробку у Тоби:

– Э, нет! А ну-ка дай сюда! Это для нашего Саске!  

При этих словах Итачи нервно дернулся. Стоявший рядом Кисаме подбодрил его, легонько толкнув в бок локтем:

– Расслабься! Это она про холодильник…

Итачи облегченно вздохнул – он совсем забыл, что холодильник в убежище акацуки стараниями неугомонной Конан носил имя его младшего брата. Итачи был от этого не в восторге, но разве с Конан поспоришь… Зато Дейдара, наоборот, считал, что лучшего имени просто не найти.

– Саске – он такой же красивый и холодный… – мечтательно говорил Дейдара, поглаживая сияющий бок новенького холодильника…

Дед Мороз внимательно наблюдал за главой акацуки, уже подумывая, не кликнуть ли на помощь Рудольфа с командой. Но Пейн, кажется, не собирался нападать.

– Я хотел было подробно поговорить с вами насчет того, кто же он, этот наш таинственный даритель, – заявил лидер-сама гостю, делая нехороший акцент на слове «подробно». – Но теперь я, кажется, и сам понял, кто он такой. Продолжайте, если у вас есть еще что-то для кого-то из наших. А потом мы с вами приватно побеседуем за чашкой чая…  
  
Зецу не верил своим ушам. Да и глазам тоже. В общем, ни одному органу чувств.

– Я только одного не пойму: при чем тут коллекция какого-то лидера? – задумчиво проговорил Итачи.

– Это из «Дозоров», – пояснил Сасори. – Там Завулон как раз такие магнитики собирал…

– Кто-кто? – оживился Итачи. – Что за Завулон? Какие еще «Дозоры»?

– Никакие, никакие… Пошутил я. Просто выдумал смешное имя, вот и всё. А ты поверил! – поспешно ответил Сасори, сообразив, что сболтнул лишнее. Кисаме кинул на него испепеляющий взгляд. 

– Ты – и пошутил? – Итачи недоверчиво глянул на Сасори. Тот сердито потупился и ничего не ответил.

– А даритель-то у нас камикадзе, – ехидно пробормотал Хидан. – Такой подарок – это прямо как пять зернышек апельсина. Или как черная метка. Пейн ему этого не простит. То, что он так спокойно ко всему отнесся, еще ни о чем не говорит. Просто он знает, что наш гость никуда от него не денется…

– Этого камикадзе еще найти надо, – хмуро сказал Сасори, понизив голос и искоса глянув на стоящего поодаль Пейна, который как раз обещал Деду Морозу обстоятельную беседу в самом скором будущем. – А пока что он лишний раз доказал, как хорошо знает всех нас. Даже пейзажи выбрал с прицельной точностью. Я бывал в той стране, так что знаю, что к чему. «Хижина гостеприимной девы» – это фамильная усадьба Конан. Ее бабушка была известная на всю округу… ммм… Ну, в общем, очень гостеприимная была. В молодости, конечно. А гора Сидзифу находится в той провинции, где родился Пейн. Она названа в честь его прадеда, легендарного военачальника Сидзифу. Тот, говорят, был очень храбрым и умел вести за собой людей. Но при этом ни одного дела не мог довести до конца успешно. Что бы ни начинал, в итоге всё заканчивалось неудачей. Однажды, проиграв очередную крупную битву, Сидзифу решил покончить с собой. Но, опасаясь, что природная невезучесть не позволит ему успешно совершить сэппуку, он выбрал более надежный путь ухода из жизни – бросился в ущелье с отвесного склона этой самой горы…

– И как? – с любопытством спросил Итачи. Тему суицида он всегда принимал близко к сердцу. 

– Ну, как бы тебе сказать… – негромко ответил Сасори. – Он только переломал себе ноги и до полусмерти напугал красноволосую Юки, красотку из деревни Бешеной Луны. Эта девушка как раз проходила под той горой, когда незадачливому герою приспичило распрощаться с жизнью… Юки спасла и вылечила Сидзифу, и впоследствии он женился на ней.

– Как романти-и-и-чно! – тихонько протянул Дейдара, который слушал рассказ Сасори как красивую сказку, мечтательно подперев подбородок рукой.

– Хм, а я уж подумал было, что он свалился красотке прямо на голову и убил ее на месте, – проворчал Кисаме. – Значит, не такой уж он был и невезучий, а?

– Это как посмотреть… – отозвался Сасори, снова метнув искоса взгляд на Пейна и еще более понизив голос. – Юки хоть и славилась красотой, но замуж ее никто не брал – характер у нее был еще тот. Да и то, что она в девках засиделась, тоже, сами понимаете, не на пользу пошло: вдобавок к отвратительному характеру еще и крыша маленько поехала… В общем, уже через полгода после свадьбы Сидзифу так надоел ей своей невезучестью, что она запилила его насмерть.

– В смысле? – заинтересованно спросил Итачи, склонившись к Сасори. – Он что, инфаркт получил на нервной почве?

– Итачи, я же сказал – «запилила», – совсем уже шепотом терпеливо разъяснил Сасори. – Это означает: убила при помощи пилы. Привязала к дереву – и, значит, того… Решила проблему раз и навсегда. 

Итачи выпрямился и понимающе закивал. Дейдара разочарованно скривил губы. А Хидан задумчиво пробормотал:

– Раз и навсегда, говоришь? Что-то непохоже… Я частенько размышлял, отчего это мы, такие крутые, до сих пор никак не победим все деревни шиноби и не захватим всех хвостатых демонов-зверей. А оно, оказывается, вот почему… Да-а, против генетики не попрешь!  

Зецу, неслышно возникший за их спинами, криво усмехнулся. Ему всегда везло на эксклюзивную информацию. Уж теперь-то Хидану несдобровать…


	11. Четыре взгляда на алую розу

– Уважаемый Кисаме! – позвал Дед Мороз (в голосе его, сквозь официальную любезность, уже отчетливо проступала усталость). – Следующий подарок – вам.

Тоби при слове «подарок» встрепенулся и подбежал к гостю. Кисаме глянул на Деда Мороза и, помолчав, спокойно спросил у него:

– Ну и что там?

Тот в ответ вынул из почти опустевшего мешка коробку средних размеров, обернутую розовой бумагой в голубых и зеленых сердечках, с прикрепленной к крышке бумажной алой розой.   
  
Кисаме, недоуменно приподняв брови, подошел ближе и осторожно взял коробку своими огромными ручищами. Кокетливо-гламурное оформление подарка совершенно не гармонировало с брутальным обликом мечника Скрытого Тумана. Смущенно глянув на алую розу, Кисаме слегка полиловел лицом и на всякий случай решил не распаковывать странный подарочек при всех. Буркнув «Спасибо!», он быстро отошел от Деда Мороза и попытался было незаметно, на манер Зецу, исчезнуть в глубине пещеры. Но не тут-то было…

– А как же доброе пожелание? – зазвучал на всю пещеру бархатный голос Дейдары с глубоко запрятанными ироничными нотками. – Неужели наш супермен недостоин хоть пары теплых слов? Что пишет на этот счет таинственный даритель?

Кисаме тревожно глянул на гостя, затем бросил свирепый взгляд на блондина. Дейдара, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбнулся и пригладил свою длинную челку.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Кисаме поймал на себе несколько заинтересованных взглядов. Два из них было несложно расшифровать. Тоби с откровенным любопытством вытянул шею в сторону коробки. А Итачи, озабоченно щурясь, смотрел на обожаемого напарника с тревогой, явно опасаясь какого-то подвоха со стороны дарителя.

Ни то, ни другое не удивило гиганта. Тоби не таращился на всё окружающее с любопытством только когда спал. Что же касается Итачи, то он даже во сне ожидал подвоха от всех и отовсюду.   

Но вот двое других соратников в этот момент, наоборот, привлекли особое внимание Кисаме. Сасори, наклонив голову, глядел на коробку так, словно хотел прожечь ее пронизывающим взглядом. Мечник не знал, что кукольник в этот момент напрягал все извилины, ломая голову над тайной щедрого анонима. Сасори был почти в панике: подарков-подсказок оставалось всё меньше, а он так и не преуспел в установлении личности дарителя. 

«Как непривычно чувствовать себя тупицей вроде Кисаме или Тоби… Неужели эта загадка мне не по зубам? – лихорадочно думал Сасори. – А если и с посланцем ничего не выйдет? Вдруг он предпочтет умереть, но не выдать своего заказчика? И что мне тогда делать? Кому мстить?»

Мечнику не понравился пристальный интерес Сасори к его, Кисаме, подарку. Однако никаких путных идей по поводу того, что же именно так заинтересовало кукольника, Кисаме в голову не пришло.

Итачи в таких затруднительных случаях частенько приводил в пример какую-то гайдзинку с почти японской фамилией и поистине японским характером – главную героиню его любимой книги (Кисаме никак не мог запомнить дурацкое название этого романа – что-то вроде «Выйти до ветру»). В затруднительных ситуациях эта женщина просто делала то, что обязана была делать, а о проблемах говорила: «Я подумаю об этом завтра». Толковый совет, ничего не скажешь… Вот и сейчас Кисаме решил, что спокойно поразмыслит над странным поведением Сасори завтра, когда вся эта шумиха с подарками уляжется.

Еще один пламенный взгляд, устремленный на коробку, принадлежал красотке Конан. Но тут, по мнению Кисаме, всё было предельно ясно. «Баба – она баба и есть… Красивая коробка ей приглянулась, это точно! Небось, и на сам подарок тоже уже нацелилась – думает, может, там парфюм или еще что в том же духе, – с легким презрением и раздражением думал Кисаме. – Но что бы там ни было, я ей это не отдам! Из принципа. Пускай жалуется своему Пейну, сколько влезет! Тот со мной связываться не рискнет, тем более по такому пустячному поводу…»


	12. Апофеоз женской логики

Из всей цепочки рассуждений Кисаме по поводу Конан верным было только первое звено. То есть, постулат о том, что баба – она баба и есть… Подарок, полученный Кисаме, и вправду заставил глаза оригами-химэ полыхать жарким пламенем. Но не от восторга при виде красивой упаковки и не от предвкушения того, что таилось внутри. Конан в этот момент было совсем не до того. В ее душе только-только улеглось подозрение, зародившееся после получения Пейном провокационного подарка. Но при виде алой розы на упаковке жгучий огонь ревности вновь опалил ее сердце…

«Как-то уж чересчур романтично оформлен подарок для Кисаме… Не слишком ли это изысканно для туповатого акульего выродка? – снова закипая, размышляла красавица. – Ох, чует мое сердце, что даритель – все-таки женщина... А главная ее цель – разумеется, Пейн! Она всё о нем знает. И обо мне тоже. И о наших с ним отношениях… Мне, например, эта тварь прислала порнуху – можно подумать, я нуждаюсь в таких учебниках! А Пейну – напомнила о его прошлом, о Стране Дождя. Типа, дала понять, что старая любовь не ржавеет...»

С этого момента, сама того не подозревая, Конан оказалась, так сказать, в одной лодке с Сасори. Мысли их шли схожими путями. Оригами-химэ, так же, как и кукольник, решила сначала увидеть все подарки и сделать для себя кое-какие выводы, а потом «задушевно побеседовать» с гостем и любой ценой вызнать у него личность его заказчика. Но благодаря подстегиваемому горячей ревностью воображению, в расшифровке смысла подарков Конан продвинулась гораздо дальше, чем хладнокровный и рассудительный Сасори.

«И через другие презенты она, видимо, старается показать свою женскую сущность, дать намек на нее. Как же я раньше этого не поняла? – задыхаясь от ярости, думала синеволосая куноичи. – Все остальные вещи – это тоже были послания Пейну! Вроде зашифрованных любовных писем. Вот сейчас, например, этому синемордому дебилу достался подарок весь в сердечках и с розой. Этим она как бы передает Пейну: «Люблю тебя!» А блендер! Это ведь был намек на кухню, то есть на домашний очаг! Неужели эта гадина замуж за моего красавца собралась?! Убью! Изрежу в мелкие кусочки!»

Кисаме, сделав для себя вывод о том, с чего это Конан так уставилась на полученный им подарок, отвернулся и больше уже не глядел на нее. Но если бы он посмотрел на нее сейчас, то обязательно внес бы ее поведение в список проблем, над которыми собирался подумать завтра. В глазах разозленной девушки стояли слезы, щеки ее раскраснелись, руки сжались в кулаки.

«Все сходится! Хрустальная сова – это был намек на его богатство! Этой лахудре только деньги его нужны! Надеюсь, у него хватит ума это понять… – с горечью размышляла синеволосая красавица. – А книги? Это был явный комплимент его уму! Как бы ни гордились эти два клоуна – Белый и Рыжий, то есть Хидан и Сасори – своей начитанностью, Пейн все равно умнее их! Может, он и не читает запоем, зато в житейских вопросах разбирается лучше, чем все наши болваны, вместе взятые… Игры, которые получил Зецу, как раз и символизируют житейский ум Пейна, его талант побеждать во всех ситуациях, даже самых трудных. Это, выходит, еще один комплимент… Как же хорошо она знает Пейна! И как же я ее ненавижу… Но кто, кто она?! Мне бы хоть легкий намек – и я ее найду! И убью…»

В следующий момент Конан почувствовала, что земля уплывает у нее из-под ног. Она вспомнила подарок, который получил Сасори, и поняла, что это и есть ответ на самый главный ее вопрос.

«Как же я сразу не догадалась? – мысленно корила себя оригами-химэ. – Ведь она фактически представилась, да так нагло, в открытую! «Блондинка Скрытого Песка»… Кто же это такая? Неужели Темари? Нет, не может быть… Темари – из семьи самого казекагэ, она вряд ли завела бы роман с Пейном, которого считают преступником. Кроме того, Зецу рассказывал, что она дружит с каким-то юным лентяем из Конохи. Да и по возрасту она не подходит – когда мы с Пейном жили в Стране Дождя, эта девчонка еще пешком под стол ходила. Значит, надо искать среди других блондинок Скрытого Песка. Но в этой деревне полно блондинок – тамошний народ в основном светловолосый… Кроме того, у этих тупых песочниц сейчас модно краситься под казекагэ (фи, как это пОшло, он же такой урод!). Помнится, Какузу недавно рассказывал, что в магазинах Суны дамы раскупили всю хну. Он даже хотел наладить туда поставки, рассчитывая хорошенько заработать на перепродаже. Но Пейн запретил ему пачкать руки торговлей и велел продолжать добывать деньги, как подобает акацуки – шпионажем, терактами и убийствами… Так или иначе, а фиг поймешь сейчас, кто в той деревне блондинка, а кто нет. Они там теперь все темно-рыжие… Как же быть-то?.. О! Идея! Надо припахать Зецу. Пусть он тайком проникнет в Скрытый Песок и вычислит ту блондинистую тварь, что охотится за Пейном. Ему ведь в разведке опыта не занимать. А в качестве платы Зецу может съесть эту гадину, когда найдет…»


	13. Подозрительно искренний комплимент

Дед Мороз заглянул в свой блокнот. Поскольку гигант никак не отреагировал на слова Дейдары, гость счел это безмолвным разрешением огласить посвящение. Ухмыляющийся блондин и все остальные с любопытством приготовились слушать. Кисаме не показал виду, что волнуется, но спина его превратилась в сплошное ухо.

– Как пишет наш даритель, этот подарок – символ безоговорочного признания ваших великолепных физических данных. А также намек на тот славный род, которому вы обязаны этими высокими достоинствами.

Сасори с некоторой растерянностью уставился на Деда Мороза. Судя по этим словам, Кисаме был преподнесен самый адекватный, более того – самый искренний подарок. Если, конечно, посвящение не было издевкой. Однако непохоже было, чтобы даритель иронизировал. Что-что, а физические параметры у Кисаме и вправду ого-го! Он реально крут, даже без Самехады. А уж с ним – так и вообще… И, опять-таки, всем известно, что у них в роду все мужчины были такими. Красотой не отличались, это верно (все-таки жабры трудно признать пикантной деталью внешности, это ж не родинка какая-нибудь), но вот силушкой обижены не были.

Убедительной версии о том, кто же таков этот таинственный даритель, у Сасори и без того никак не складывалось. И вот новый удар: очередная информация тоже ничем не помогла. Ведь признать вслух очевидное всем физическое превосходство Кисаме мог бы, не кривя душой, практически любой человек – было бы желание. Как, например, это любезно сделал анонимный даритель. Вот если бы кто-нибудь, наоборот, категорически отказался бы признать превосходство Кисаме (хотел бы он, Сасори, посмотреть на такого смельчака!) – это да, это была бы зацепочка… А так – опять мимо.

Кукольника начали терзать смутные, непонятные предчувствия. Он не привык доверять пресловутому шестому чувству, всегда полагаясь на свой ясный и холодный разум. Так что теперь голос интуиции пугал Сасори вдвойне – и тем тревожным сигналом, что он нашептывал, и тем, что он вообще вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, проявил себя…

Прочие акацуки были разочарованы адресованным Кисаме любезным сообщением не меньше, чем Сасори. Но по иной причине. Они рассчитывали поприкалываться над простодушным мечником, продолжив забаву, начатую Дейдарой, а в результате были почти пристыжены. Чувства большинства из них в этот миг можно было бы определить простейшим словом «зависть».

И только в душе у Конан не осталось места для зависти, ибо там всё уже было выжжено ревностью. Пылкая красавица тщательно анализировала каждую новую крупицу информации – так же, как это делал хладнокровный Сасори. Но в отличие от кукольника, девушка не посчитала комплимент в адрес Кисаме бессмыслицей, не способной прояснить личность дарителя. Ведь она была уверена, что на самом деле этот комплимент опосредованно предназначался Пейну.

«Ну, точно – женщина!» – теперь у Конан отпали все сомнения насчет пола дарителя. Действительно, какой смысл делать комплименты этому акуленышу Кисаме? Ну, сильный он – это и вправду так. И что с того? Чего этим восторгаться? Кому он вообще нужен, этот уродливый громила? Никакая женщина не стала бы делать такому чудовищу комплименты. Любую нормальную бабу просто вывернет наизнанку при одном взгляде на этого жаброщекого! Да и от мужчин ему комплиментов ждать не приходится – кому охота публично признать себя слабее этого урода? Любой нормальный мужик предпочтет промолчать, нежели признать себя слабаком…

«Не-е-ет, эти восторженные слова предназначались Пейну. И, кажется, он это отлично знает – ишь, как насупился! Злится, что его зазноба так откровенна. А раз злится, значит, боится… Еще бы! Знает ведь, какая у меня интуиция, вот и трясется от страха, что я просеку его шашни с этой блондинкой Скрытого Песка. И тогда ей не жить! Хотя… Он как-то уж слишком рассержен. Прямо-таки чересчур. Неужели она ему и вправду так дорога?» – кипела от ревности Конан. Рот ее кривился, она из последних сил сдерживала горькие слезы. 

Дюжий мечник, получив подарок, столь сильно всколыхнувший умы сразу нескольких его соратников, ощутимо растерялся. По его мнению, комплимент физической силе никак не вязался с бумагой в сердечках и алой розой. Да и скромный размер презента не вписывался в представления Кисаме о дарах силачам.

Что можно преподнести крепкому воину вроде него, чтобы сделать комплимент его физической силе? Ну, тренажер какой-нибудь, размышлял Кисаме. Или оружие. Он взвесил на руке подарок. Коробка не то что бы совсем легонькая – скорее наоборот. Однако она, кажется, наполнена чем-то мягким. Так что оружие, скорее всего, отпадает.

А жаль! Было бы приятно получить в подарок что-нибудь полезное, пусть даже небольшое по размеру. Типа куная, например. Можно даже золотой кунай или серебряный – для красоты. Хотя нет, таких дорогих, пожалуй, не надо, а то Какузу вопьется, как клещ, с неотвязной просьбой пожертвовать эту вещицу в казну организации. А не согласишься – просто украдет эту вещь и продаст, и не докажешь потом, что это сделал именно он. А хоть и докажешь – сразу завопит: «Для вас же стараюсь, сволочи! Для общего блага!» 

«С другой стороны, – подумал Кисаме, – оружия у меня и так полно – намного больше, чем нужно. Я ведь уже давно почти не использую ничего другого, кроме Самехады. И то сказать, зачем мне вся эта мелочь, типа кунаев и сюрикэнов, при такой силе и таком мече?»

А в подарок, если уж говорить начистоту, Кисаме хотелось бы получить (не при товарищах будь сказано, а то засмеют!) самый обычный колобок онигири, но сделанный так, как готовила его матушка, по их семейному рецепту. Он так давно не был дома, не ел родную пищу! Правда, тут, в их комфортабельном убежище, Конан ловко управлялась на кухне, но Кисаме предпочел бы есть из любимых маминых рук – морщинистых, с бледно-голубоватой кожей. А Конан только раздражала его. Презирая во всех смыслах ненасытную подружку Пейна и как воина, и как женщину, мечник старался не замечать ее. И очень неохотно, лишь за неимением выбора, ел ее стряпню. Готовила Конан, надо признать, отменно. Но Кисаме из ее ненавистных рук всё было немило…        

Вот и сейчас он был уверен, что капризная и наглая девка непременно выпросит, фактически, отнимет врученный ему подарок. Поэтому и не спешил открывать его при всех, несмотря на то, что ему ужасно не терпелось разорвать дурацкую упаковку и заглянуть в коробку. Но он знал, что лучше будет сделать это в уединении. А какое уж там уединение в пещере-коммуналке…

Ну, ничего. Тут неподалеку, в скалах, есть одно укромное местечко, где Конан его не найдет. Об этом тайном месте никто, кроме него, не знает. Завтра утром он проберется туда и спокойно, без свидетелей, выяснит, что за сюрприз таится под розовой бумагой…

С такими мыслями Кисаме опустил коробку за пазуху. Внезапно чья-то рука цепко ухватила его за плечо.

– Ну, что там? Показывай! – раздался у него над ухом громкий взволнованный голос. Тот, который он меньше всего ожидал услышать в этой ситуации.


	14. Операция по смене пола

Если бы на месте Кисаме был Хидан, он в такой момент не преминул бы произнести сакраментальное: «И ты, Брут!», прежде чем продолжить свою речь уже далеко не в такой изысканной манере. Если бы на месте Кисаме был Сасори, он тоже вспомнил бы эту фразу, но вслух бы ее не произнес, чтобы не расходовать попусту чакру перед ударом. Но Кисаме понятия не имел о том, кто такой Брут. Поэтому подходящей фразы для Итачи у него просто не нашлось.

Мечник понимал, что его напарником движет не досужее любопытство – осторожный Итачи тревожится за него, Кисаме. Но ему от этого было не легче. Ведь теперь на них с интересом уставились все присутствующие, и планы Кисаме насчет укромного местечка рухнули…. Несколько секунд спустя мечник обнаружил, что товарищи обступили его плотным кольцом. Он внезапно понял, какие чувства ощущают звери на цирковой арене. Но деваться было некуда.  

А, была не была! Кисаме даже с некоторым облегчением содрал алый цветок с коробки и разорвал розовую упаковку. Внутри обнаружилось нечто, на вид напоминающее аккуратно свернутое голубоватое полотенце. С той только разницей, что оно было не из ткани, а из материала, похожего на резину. Кисаме медленно развернул таинственный предмет. Мягкие складки расправились, образовав нечто вроде мешка длиной около полутора метров и шириной около полуметра.

Впрочем, мешком этот предмет можно было назвать только условно. Во-первых, он не был прямоугольным – его форма, с многочисленными фигурными изгибами, была довольно сложной. Во-вторых, у него не было устья – он был цельным со всех сторон, как закрытый пододеяльник.

Кисаме и Итачи уставились на странную вещь. Из ступора их вывел звонкий возглас Тоби:

– Кисаме-сама, вот это да! Можно, Тоби это сделает?

 Кисаме перевел взгляд на парнишку и в недоумении поднял брови. Тот с энтузиазмом пояснил:

– Тоби может надуть!

Мечник, как загипнотизированный, протянул ему мешок. Парнишка быстренько нашел там небольшой клапан в углу и потянул его в рот, под маску. До этого ни Кисаме, ни Итачи даже не заметили, что у мешка был клапан. Заинтригованные акацуки, все до единого, и не менее заинтригованный Дед Мороз не шевелясь смотрели на то, что благодаря усилиям Тоби с каждой секундой приобретало все более конкретную форму...

Наконец Тоби вытащил клапан из-под маски и закрыл его. Он несколько раз со смехом подбросил и поймал крупный, но, видимо, достаточно легкий предмет, который держал в руках, а потом торжественно вручил его Кисаме. Растерявшийся мечник машинально принял в свои объятья огромного резинового дельфина…  

Тоби отошел подальше, чтобы полюбоваться на плоды рук своих (а точнее – легких своих), и тут услышал за спиной тихий голос Конан, звучащий так, словно девушка вот-вот расплачется:

– Сасори, ты у нас все знаешь. Скажи, что символизирует дельфин?

Кукольник ответил не сразу – видимо, был погружен в свои мысли. Его голос прозвучал несколько отрешенно:

– Это символ удачи и романтической любви…

– И не только – романтической! – встрял с громким комментарием Хидан, который не собирался отдавать пальму интеллектуального первенства Сасори. – Вы знаете, что у дельфина член крупнее, чем у любого другого млекопитающего?

– Неужели больше, чем у слона? – с благоговением спросил Дейдара.

– Дей, речь идет не об абсолютном, а об относительном размере… То есть о пропорциях члена относительно тела, – уточнил Хидан.  

– А-а-а… – несколько разочарованно протянул подрывник.

– Точно-точно! – вскричал Тоби. – Смотрите, у этого дельфина тоже так!

Лица всех присутствующих обратились к Кисаме. Тот, начиная лиловеть лицом, повертел резиновое создание в руках. Действительно, на положенном месте у дельфина имелась солидная удлиненная выпуклость. Игрушка выпала из рук потрясенного Кисаме, но до пола не долетела. Ее перехватил Итачи и ощупал с ловкостью, которой позавидовал бы любой карманник.

– О-о-о... – раздался удивленный шепот Итачи.

– А-а-а! – раздался возбужденный крик Дейдары.

– Дейдара-сама, что случилось? – спросил Тоби.

– Да ничего… Просто до меня вдруг дошло, что наш дельфин – баба. А мы-то его за мужика приняли! – с громким смехом ответил Дейдара. – Гляди, Сасори, это как раз тот случай, когда внутренняя полость в кукле используется по назначению!

Подрывник подошел к Итачи, взял у него дельфина и ловко вправил торчащую часть надувной игрушки внутрь.

– Вот теперь – как надо, – заявил Дейдара. – Всё-то вам объясни, всё-то покажи…

Кисаме издал какой-то звериный рык, чем абсолютно заглушил прозвучавший одновременно отчаянный всхлип Конан. Итачи подскочил к напарнику и привычным жестом обхватил его поперек груди, но Кисаме, оттолкнув его, опрометью бросился к выходу. Итачи устремился за ним.

Все смотрели им вслед, и только Сасори, уловив рядом с собой какое-то движение, повернулся вправо. Он увидел, что стоящая рядом с ним Конан дрожит, закрыв лицо руками, а из-под пальцев ее текут слезы вперемешку с размазавшейся тушью.

– Что случилось, Конан? – спросил Сасори.

– Ничего! – нервно ответила синеволосая. – Ресница в глаз попала…  

В этот момент Хидан, стоявший поодаль и не слышавший их диалога, случайно обернулся. Внимательно поглядев на девушку, он нахмурился и сказал:

– Слышь, Конан, кончай смеяться. На месте Кисаме мог оказаться любой из нас…   

Конан, погруженная в свои переживания, его не услышала. А Сасори, подойдя к Хидану, сказал вполголоса:

– Насколько мне известно, в роду у Кисаме были акулы, а вовсе не дельфины. Как понимать такой ляп со стороны нашего дарителя? А?

– Блин, а я-то откуда знаю? Наверное, в секс-шопе ничего более подходящего не нашлось, – ухмыльнувшись, ответил Хидан и добавил: – Ты вон у Тоби спроси: ляпы – это по его части…

Сасори, не уловив иронии, немедленно задал тот же вопрос Тоби. Парнишка, ни на секунду не задумавшись, ответил:

– Так ведь игрушечных дельфинов везде в продаже полно, а игрушечную акулу очень трудно найти!

– Почему? – удивился Сасори.

– Потому что игрушки должны быть добрыми, – убежденно ответил Тоби.


	15. Холодное блюдо для Пейна

«Судя по всему, таинственный даритель абсолютно уверен в своей безнаказанности, – думал Сасори. – Это ж надо надо – намекнуть Кисаме и на его происхождение, и на его вечное одиночество! И правда, камикадзе. Если так, то вариантов того, кто он, не так уж много…»

Дед Мороз огладил бороду, растрепавшуюся от того, что Кисаме на полной скорости пронесся мимо него к выходу, и в первый раз в жизни задумался о том, правильно ли выбрал профессию. Рабочие обязанности Деда Мороза требовали многого – и чувства юмора, и неутомимости, и изобретательности. И всего этого у него было в избытке. Но вот с необходимостью обороняться от тех, кому он дарил подарки, легендарный старик столкнулся впервые. И соответствующих навыков у него не имелось…

«Говорили ведь мне – не соглашайся на роль НМП! Не то, не ровен час, в такой фанфик засунут – мало не покажется… А я, как дурак, захотел новых ощущений. Что ж, сам виноват, – мысленно упрекал себя Дед Мороз. – Ну ничего, у меня тут остались только двое. Закончу с ними – и бегом отсюда, пока не прибили. Я хоть и бессмертный, но попробуй объясни потом ребятишкам, почему у меня фонарь под глазом, борода клочьями и халат в дырках. Такого удара не выдержит даже мой проверенный веками авторитет. Разве что в России не удивились бы такому моему виду – там в анекдотах я порой и похуже выгляжу… А вот в других странах такого не потерпели бы. И тогда – прости-прощай казенная вилла в Лапландии, пенсия и прочие блага. Впрочем, не будем о грустном, ведь всё обошлось… Итак, кто там у меня следующий по списку?»

Акацуки глядели на гостя неприветливо, но нападать не торопились. Про себя каждый из них ждал какого-то логического окончания раздачи подарков. Правда, представляли они себе это окончание по-разному. Общим было лишь одно: желание узнать имя дарителя.

Только Тоби и Какузу пока было не до вопроса «Кто?» Этих двух всё еще занимал вопрос «Что?»

Какузу настороженно хмурился. Поначалу он был не прочь получить подарок, пусть даже бесполезный. Ведь бесплатно дают! Однако случай с Кисаме заставил его засомневаться в том, что халява – это всегда праздник. В первый раз в жизни Какузу не хотелось получить что-то даром – более того, он предпочел бы, чтобы о нем сейчас забыли. Но нет! Голос Деда Мороза, приободрившегося после ухода Кисаме, прозвучал свежо и весело:   

– А этот дар – вам, уважаемый Какузу! И этот текст – тоже: «Зная ваше трепетное отношение к энергетике финансовых потоков и умение видеть их буквально во всем, позвольте преподнести вам этот символический предмет, наделенный свойством аккумулировать финансы и более того – увеличивать их объем».

– Таки копилка! – ухмыльнулся Хидан.

– Бери выше – печатный станок! – с надеждой сказал Дейдара.

– А может, счет в банке? – с интересом спросила Конан и с вызовом покосилась на Пейна.

Отплакавшись, девушка перестала терзать себя и примирилась с мыслью об измене возлюбленного. Теперь ее планы мести были трезвыми и рассудочными, без капли эмоций. Однажды, давным-давно, Пейн прочитал ей чей-то афоризм: «Месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным». Ей навсегда запомнился этот мудрый рецепт…

Полагая, что и этот подарок посвящен Пейну, синеволосая вдруг ощутила тревогу несколько иного рода. Если наглая блондинка тем самым намекает на умение главы акацуки делать деньги, то не означает ли это, что у него есть где-нибудь крупная заначка, о которой не знает даже она, Конан? Ради того, чтобы выяснить, где именно, стоило повременить с местью…   

Любопытно, что примерно те же мысли мелькали в голове у Пейна, но насчет Какузу. Лидер-сама уже давно подозревал казначея в том, что тот кладет себе в карман изрядную часть поступлений в общак организации. Однако поймать его за руку Пейну никак не удавалось.

«Неужели наш не в меру осведомленный даритель раскроет всем финансовые тайны Какузу? – размышлял Пейн. – Вот это было бы полезно! Это не то что над Кисаме прикалываться – тот от приколов все равно не станет ни умнее, ни красивее. А вот Какузу, глядишь, от такого подарочка перепугается и перестанет воровать. Ну, хотя бы на какое-то время…»

Пейну не терпелось обсудить свою догадку, и он обратился к Сасори:

– Что это за предмет такой, по твоему мнению?

– «Наделенный свойством аккумулировать финансы и более того – увеличивать их объем»? – процитировал Сасори. – Думаю, это зеркало…

Пейн разочарованно вздохнул. Умение нестандартно мыслить всегда было сильной стороной Сасори…

Какузу стоял рядом с Дедом Морозом ни жив ни мертв. Да уж, сегодня на редкость неудачный день. Расходы на пластическую операцию, подлинная стоимость шелка, неудачная попытка сэкономить на шляпах – все выплыло наружу. Даже телевизор этот злосчастный – и то припомнили. И выручил-то за него всего ничего – такое было старье! А уж крику-то, крику… Что же еще ждет его сегодня?

«Предмет, наделенный свойством аккумулировать финансы и более того – увеличивать их объем», – крутилась в голове Какузу пугающая формулировка. – Что это такое, и гадать не приходится – и так ясно. Это мой гроссбух с двойной бухгалтерией… Какую же из моих драгоценных операций выволокут на свет божий? Неужели вот эту… Ой, а может, вот эту… Или вообще вон ту? Нет, об этом даже подумать страшно. А ведь Пейн наверняка прикажет дать ему это почитать, и отказаться будет невозможно… Это конец. Если они выгонят меня, как сделали это с Орочимару, я останусь без гроша. Заначка, которую я припрятал неподалеку в скалах, не в счет – там больше чем на пять лет обеспеченной жизни не хватит… Спасибо, кстати, Кисаме – если бы не он со своей любовью к одиноким прогулкам, я бы в жизни не нашел такого отличного местечка. Я-то думал, он тоже что-нибудь ценное заховал от нас от всех подальше, раз полез в такую хорошо замаскированную расселину. Вот и решил проследить за ним. А он там, оказывается, стихи пишет и тетрадку в скалах прячет… Вот уж никогда бы не подумал! Я даже немного позавидовал ему. Хорошо этому Кисаме – ему нечего терять, кроме своей глупости…»

Дед Мороз достал из почти пустого мешка маленькую коробочку и протянул ее Какузу. Казначей взял ее дрогнувшей рукой. «Что-то маловата для гроссбуха… – подумал он. – Неужели флешка? Надо же, уже оцифровали… Быстро сработано, ничего не скажешь. А ведь я так тщательно зашифровывал все свои записи! Даже маскировал их под хокку!»

Какузу содрал с коробочки упаковку из зеленой бумаги с узором в виде знака доллара, открыл крышку… Внутри блеснуло крупными драгоценными камнями нечто, напоминающее огромную брошь.

Обрадовавшись, Какузу быстрым движением выхватил эту вещь из коробочки – и чуть не застонал от разочарования. У него на ладони лежала «денежная лягушка» – талисман фен-шуй, который, по поверью, помогает разумно тратить и приумножать финансовые средства. Лягушка была дешевая и на редкость аляповатая: гипсовая, раскрашенная под бронзу, с огромными яркими стразами на спине. В ее распахнутый рот была вложена записка. Казначей развернул листок и прочитал: «Сюда нужно положить монетку. Не пожадничай, Какузу, а то не сработает!»

Когда разочарование от того, что самоцветы на поверку оказались стразами, прошло, казначей вдруг осознал, как же ему повезло. Все его страхи оказались напрасными! Значит, никто ни о чем не пронюхал, ни об одной из его махинаций! Все осталось по-прежнему шито-крыто. Ну, не считая шелка, телевизора и прочей мелочевки… Он издал глубокий вздох облегчения и услышал, как кто-то эхом вздохнул у него под ухом. Какузу повернулся и увидел Тоби, таращившегося на лягушку.

– Можно ее потрогать? – восхищенно спросил Тоби.

– Можешь даже насовсем забрать, – на радостях Какузу был щедр как никогда. – А монетку туда ты уж сам положи, у меня сейчас мелочи при себе нет…


	16. Преклонение перед профессионалом

Тоби, сжимая в руке лягушку, стоял посреди пещеры. В этот момент он был похож на Наруто, которому после неудачного применения техники призыва пришлось в очередной раз наслаждаться общением с одним из отпрысков Гамабунты. С той только разницей, что в отличие от Наруто, Тоби вполне устраивал размер полученной им лягушки.

Дейдара, подойдя к парнишке, взял у него сверкающий талисманчик и повертел в руках, внимательно рассматривая.

– Какой кавай, хмм… Может, мне тоже хоть раз попробовать лягушку слепить? А то птицы эти уже надоели до чертиков.

К ним подошел Хидан. Искоса глянув на Какузу, который вдалеке от них расселся в удобной позе на диване, Хидан сказал, указывая на лягушку:

– А вы знаете, что это такое на самом деле?

– Лягушка… – неуверенно произнес Тоби. Дейдара растерянно похлопал длинными ресницами и решил на всякий случай промолчать: демагог Хидан славился своим умением выдавать черное за белое и наоборот.

– А вот и нет! Это жаба, – авторитетно заявил Хидан.

– А разве это не один хрен? – с сомнением спросил Дейдара. – Да и по каким признакам ты это понял?

– Признак один: ее подарили нашему Какузу.

– И что с того?  

– Не понимаешь? Это намек на жабу, которая его задушила! – Хидан сунул талисман обратно в руки Тоби и, рассмеявшись собственной шутке, отошел в сторону, где наклонился к уху Сасори – видимо, стал пересказывать новую шутку и ему. Сасори глянул на лягушку, потом на Какузу и наконец, на Хидана. Лицо его оставалось серьезным. Он что-то спросил у Хидана, и тот, подавив гримасу ярости, стал вновь ему что-то говорить. Судя по всему, повторять тот же самый текст, но с комментариями и пояснениями…  

Пейн сидел мрачнее тучи. Он и без Хидана разгадал намек дарителя на жабу-душительницу, но злился не на Какузу, о пороках которого и так всё знал (к сожалению, только в общих чертах), а на самого дарителя. Все надежды заглянуть в секретную бухгалтерию пронырливого финансиста рухнули…

«Вот блин… Как говорится, сказал «а», не будь «б»! – мысленно обращался лидер-сама к дарителю. – Если ты такой умный, что раскусил нашего Какузу – сообразил, что он у нас, видите ли, скупердяй и ворюга – так предъяви доказательства! Цифры, факты!»

Рядом с Пейном на диване сидела притихшая Конан. Она тоже без труда расшифровала намек дарителя, однако скупость и нечестность казначея были ей сейчас по барабану. Действуя по накатанной, она примерила полученную новую информацию к личности Пейна – и глубоко призадумалась…

За несколько секунд до того, как Хидан распознал в дареной лягушке жабу с намеком, в пещеру вернулись Итачи и Кисаме. Дед Мороз с тревогой покосился на них, но на лицах двух напарников было написано относительное спокойствие. Миротворческие труды Итачи не прошли даром: там, за порогом, он напомнил рассвирепевшему Кисаме, что подарки выбирал не сам гость, а тот, кто его нанял. Поэтому, настаивал Итачи, умнее будет сначала расспросить гостя о его нанимателе, ну а уж если не скажет, тогда можно и силу применить.

Вернувшись в пещеру, напарники не успели на вручение подарка Какузу, но услышали шутку Хидана, которая кое-что им прояснила по поводу того, что они пропустили. Правда, Итачи не сразу уверился, что эта лягушка – просто талисман. Он взял ее у Тоби, тщательно рассмотрел, попытался открыть и закрыть ей пасть. Затем нажал ей на глаза, после чего по очереди – на каждый из стразов на ее спине. Ничего не произошло.

– Хм, а я-то думал, что она с секретом, как бронзовая птица… – пробормотал Итачи. – Кисаме, я не понимаю… Неужели это и вправду обычная статуэтка, и над Какузу просто решили посмеяться?

– Наверное… Как и над всеми нами, – хмуро отозвался мечник.

Вообще-то Кисаме недолюбливал Какузу – его, как и всех, раздражала не знающая удержу жадность казначея. Но сейчас того постигла общая участь – он получил странный и отчасти оскорбительный подарок, а значит, имел право на сочувствие как товарищ по несчастью. Однако главное было не в этом, а в том, что Кисаме, в отличие от остальных акацуки, просто не мог считать Какузу бездушным сухарем и беспринципным казнокрадом. Ведь он знал маленький секрет их угрюмого финансиста…

Однажды – это было пару месяцев назад – Кисаме, вернувшись с миссии, даже не дошел до собственной комнаты. Он рухнул от усталости на диван в «гостиной» – центральном зале пещеры, где и заснул богатырским сном. Проснулся он спустя много часов, посвежевший и отдохнувший. Однако вставать все равно не хотелось. Не открывая глаз, Кисаме стал вслушиваться в тишину. Видимо, стояла ночь: не грохотала кастрюлями на кухне Конан, не звенел голосок Тоби, не переругивались Хидан и Какузу, не доносились хлопки взрывов из комнаты Дея… В глубокой тишине раздавались только два звука: шелест и скрип. Причем совсем рядом, буквально над ухом.

Кисаме лениво приоткрыл один глаз. Помещение слабо освещала лишь настольная лампа с абажуром в форме тыквы – подарок Тоби от Дейдары на прошлогодний Хэллоуин. За столом, стоявшим рядом с диваном, сидел Какузу и что-то записывал в толстую тетрадь. Шелестели страницы, скрипела ручка… «А-а-а, наш скряга подбивает дебет-кредит», - подумал Кисаме и, смежив веки, потерял всякий интерес к происходящему.

Легкий стук заставил его вновь приоткрыть глаза. Это Какузу встал, отодвинув стул, и затопал по направлению к санузлу. Кисаме подумал, что сам он тоже не прочь посетить этот уголок пещеры. Шаги удалялись. Через несколько секунд в боковом коридоре хлопнула дверь туалета. Кисаме поднялся с дивана, с хрустом потянулся и направился было в тот же коридорчик. Но в этот миг его взгляд упал на раскрытую тетрадь, лежащую на столе. К изумлению мечника, на ее страницах вместо столбиков цифр красовались столбики стихотворных строчек. Не веря своим глазам, Кисаме наклонился и прочел:

 

На черном небе

Красных облаков стая…

Сколько их? Сто двадцать? Пятьдесят?

 

И чуть ниже:

 

Распустилась глициния:

Пятьдесят лиловых флаконов

На восьми изящных ветвях.

 

И наконец:

 

Десять монахов в саду.

На шляпах звенят бубенцы

На тридцать пять голосов…

 

Кисаме застыл, потрясенный до глубины души. Его вывел из задумчивости стук двери в коридоре. Решение пришло мгновенно: Кисаме метнулся обратно к дивану, бесшумно растянулся на нем и добросовестно притворился спящим. Он наблюдал из-под опущенных ресниц за Какузу, который вошел в комнату. Казначей вновь уселся за стол, еще немного поработал, а затем захлопнул тетрадь и спрятал ее за пазуху. Встав, он выключил свет и удалился. А Кисаме до утра лежал сам не свой, переваривая увиденное.

Он никогда не любил Какузу, но с этой ночи что-то неуловимо переменилось в его отношении к казначею. Кисаме не мог плохо относиться к человеку, который пишет стихи. Ведь он и сам на досуге баловался тем же, тщательно пряча тетрадку со своими хромыми хокку в укромном месте в скалах.

Он решил, что никогда никому не расскажет о том, что увидел. Это будет их с Какузу общий секрет – секрет людей, увлеченных одной и той же страстью. Впрочем, самому Какузу он тем более не проговорится. Ведь тому наверняка было бы неприятно узнать, что кто-то заглянул в его записи. Он, Кисаме, тоже не обрадовался бы, если бы кто-то нашел его заветную тетрадку…

«Хотя, если честно, непонятно, отчего Какузу прячет такие отличные стихи. Я бы на его месте их вообще отдельной книжкой выпустил! – недоумевал Кисаме. – Это ведь не то, что мои каракули. Я понимаю, что мне не хватает образования и что до Итачи, Хидана и Сасори мне очень далеко. И стихи у меня слабые. Итачи говорит, что в хокку должно быть три строчки. А у меня это не всегда получается. Иногда выходит четыре, иногда пять, а если совсем наболело и хочется высказаться от души – то и шесть. Зато искренне! Но это всё так, баловство. Я их даже Итачи стесняюсь показывать, не то что другим. А вот у Какузу – стихи так стихи… Профессионал!»


	17. С кем спит Тоби?

Дед Мороз облегченно вздохнул и подумал: «Еще немного – и все закончится. Вот вручу подарок последнему из этих ненормальных – и только меня здесь и видели! Как говорится, на свободу с чистой совестью…»

Достав из мешка сверток, обернутый бумагой в черно-белую полоску и перевязанный таким же двухцветным бантом, он аккуратно сложил пустой мешок вчетверо и сунул его в карман. А полосатый сверток торжественно вручил сияющему от счастья Тоби, который уже стоял рядом в ожидании. Получив подарок, Тоби не отошел в сторонку и не кинулся срывать упаковку со свертка. Он продолжал стоять рядом с Дедом Морозом, вопросительно глядя на него. Спохватившись, старик вытащил свой блокнот и заглянул туда. Действительно, одна запись осталась непрочитанной. И он немедленно озвучил ее.

– Тоби! Если ты понял, почему этот подарок – тебе, то никакие разъяснения не нужны. Если же ты не понял, то никакие разъяснения не помогут. Разве что попроси их у того, с кем ты спишь.    

Тоби вытаращил глаза и чуть не выронил сверток. За его спиной раздались короткий гогот Хидана и возмущенное хмыканье Дейдары. Прочие акацуки хранили молчание.

Не дождавшись более никаких комментариев, Тоби решительно распустил бант и развернул сверток. Внутри были две вещи – черно-белая металлическая статуэтка и книга в черно-белой глянцевой обложке. Статуэтка изображала фигуру мужчины в наряде римского патриция, имеющую два лица. Одно лицо, улыбающееся, было белым. Другое, мрачное – черным. На обложке книги был также изображен мужчина, но не в тоге, а в сюртуке. Лицо его было разделено на две половины: одна – строгая и спокойная, другая – искаженная яростью. Книга называлась «Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда».

Повертев в руках оба подарка, Тоби повернулся к товарищам, ожидая чего угодно – от насмешек до подробных разъяснений. Но никто не шелохнулся и не издал ни звука. Все молча смотрели на него так, словно видели впервые. У Тоби возникло ощущение, что камрады знают о нем больше, чем он сам.

Парнишка повернулся к Деду Морозу спиной и побрел в свою комнату, позабыв даже сказать «спасибо». Подарки ему не понравились. И дело было даже не в том, что сами по себе эти вещи были ему не нужны. В хозяйстве все сгодится: фигурку можно поставить под елку, а книжку – отдать Хидану или Сасори. Но его волновало смутное ощущение, что эти подарки оскорбительны для него, Тоби…. А почему – он понять не мог.

Войдя к себе, он плюхнулся на постель и где-то с полминуты пролежал неподвижно, тупо уставившись в потолок. Потом дверь открылась, и на пороге показалась мощная фигура Кисаме.

– Слышь, Тоби… Дай посмотреть подарки, а? – начал мечник.

Тоби равнодушно пожал плечами – бери, мол. Кисаме присел напротив Тоби, на кровать Дейдары, взял огромной ручищей книгу и полюбовался изображением на обложке.

– Если тебе эта книжка ни к чему, отдай-ка ее Конан. Она из нее елочных игрушек понаделает или гирлянд. Эта вот морда, с обложки, особенно хорошо подойдет для елки…

Тоби молчал, погруженный в свои думы. Кисаме схватил статуэтку и осмотрел ее со всех сторон. Никаких надписей на черно-белой фигурке не было.

– Ты знаешь, кто это? – спросил Кисаме. Тоби отрицательно мотнул головой.                      

– А я знаю! – заявил гигант. Тоби изумленно воззрился на него и рывком сел на кровати, с любопытством вытянув шею.   
  
– Правда? И кто же это?!     
  
– Я однажды слышал, как Хидан рассказывал Сасори про этого парня и даже картинку показывал в энциклопедии. Я тогда тоже глянул. Это был один из богов у какого-то древнего народа. Не помню, как этот народ назывался, а вот бога этого звали Двуликий… эх, а дальше-то как? Вот блин… А, вспомнил! Двуликий Анус.

– Кисаме-сама, а почему мне такой странный подарок? Я ведь даже никогда не слышал про этого Ануса…

– Ну, откуда я знаю? Честно говоря, я даже подумал: а старик ничего не перепутал? Может, вся эта черно-белая туфта на самом деле была не для тебя, а для Зецу? Это ведь он у нас двуличный. То есть, я хотел сказать, двухцветный... А ты, Тоби, не такой. Ты – хороший пацан.  
  
– Спасибо… – благодарно прошептал Тоби. – Кстати, Кисаме-сама, а что означает имя «Анус»?

– Точно не знаю, но есть одна идейка. Думаю, это означает «дверь».

– Почему?

– Хидан сказал, что тот чувак был богом дверей.

Тоби понурился. Кисаме наклонился к нему и хлопнул по плечу:

– Эй, чего приуныл?

– Кисаме-сама… Выходит, мне это подарили с намеком – чтобы я убирался вон из организации?      

– Не-а! Чтобы ты убирался в пещере получше! И особенно тщательно мыл двери! – раздался веселый голос с порога комнаты. В проеме двери, словно в портретной раме, подбоченившись и ухмыляясь, стоял Дейдара.

– Дейдара-сама! Вы правда так думаете? – с надеждой спросил Тоби.

– Ну, если честно – нет, – вдруг посерьезнев, ответил блондин. – Тоби, тебе же сказали – за разъяснениями обращаться к тому, с кем ты спишь! Значит, ко мне – ведь наши с тобой кровати расположены бок о бок. И уж будь уверен, мне есть что рассказать тебе, хмм…


	18. Трое Учих – это перебор

– Дейдара, а ты, случаем, не знаешь, как переводится слово «Анус»? – спросил Кисаме. Блондин озорно сверкнул голубыми глазами из-под длинной челки и открыл было рот, но тут прозвенел взволнованный голос Тоби:

– Это означает «дверь», да?

Дейдара ухмыльнулся и медленно произнес:

– Ну, в каком-то смысле – да… Слушай, Кисаме, не в обидку – я хочу поговорить с Тоби тет-а-тет.

– Понял, – произнес мечник и, грузно поднявшись с кровати, направился к двери. Юный акацуки, спохватившись, окликнул его. Кисаме обернулся.

– Кисаме-сама, отдайте это Конан, пожалуйста. Пускай делает с ними что хочет… – произнес Тоби, протягивая мечнику книгу и статуэтку.

Кисаме молча кивнул, взял обе вещи, вышел из комнаты и плотно прикрыл за собою дверь. А парнишка, совершенно расстроенный, уселся обратно на кровать, нахохлился и затих.

– Даже не знаю, как и сказать тебе… – осторожно начал Дейдара, подойдя к Тоби и явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. – Если бы не эти дебильные подарки, фиг бы я с тобой вообще стал обсуждать эту тему.

Тоби испуганно посмотрел на своего кумира. Деликатные прелюдии были не в характере подрывника. Если уж Дейдара так заговорил, значит, случилось что-то очень серьезное. Блондин уселся на свою постель, вздохнул и решительно начал:

– Ну, ладно, хмм… Я, конечно, не Сасори и не Хидан, книжным червем меня не назовешь, но и я иногда, на досуге, книжки почитываю. И вот попалась мне у какого-то поэта-гайдзина красивая строчка: «Две души, увы, в душе моей!» Так вот, Тоби, это как раз про тебя.

Тоби надулся и чуть не плача произнес:

– Кисаме только что сказал, что я не такой двуличный, как Зецу. А вы, значит, все-таки думаете, что я такой, как Зецу, да?

– Ну, Кисаме говорил в переносном смысле, хмм…. А я говорю в прямом.

– Да что я вам – Орочимару, что ли? – вскрикнул потрясенный Тоби.

– Ну, типа того… Ты и вправду почти как он. Только ты сам об этом не знаешь – точнее, не помнишь.

Тоби застыл. Значит, все то, что, как он думал, происходит с ним только во сне – в том дурацком, часто повторяющемся сне – на самом деле было и наяву? Этот ужас… То, что он превращается совершенно в другого человека… В страшного человека…

– Дейдара-сама, а как вы об этом узнали?

– А-а-а, понял, стало быть, о чем это я! Значит, помнишь кое-что. Выходит, не такой уж ты и лунатик, хмм…

– Лунатик? Я что, хожу по ночам? – ужаснулся Тоби.

– Да лучше бы ходил! Тогда, по крайней мере, ты шастал бы по всей пещере и надоедал всем без исключения! А так только мне одному и приходится выслушивать все эти ночные вопли про твой великий род и про шаринган, про Первого и про Обито. И про то, что мы все еще узнаем, кто такой Учиха Мадара. Можно подумать, мы не знаем, хмм…  

Тоби закрыл лицо руками, но тут же отдернул их, почувствовав под пальцами шершавую поверхность маски – впервые он ощутил ее как что-то чужеродное… Первый! Обито! Учиха Мадара! Значит, ему не приснилось – всё это и вправду было. И бой с Первым, и гибель под каменным завалом…

«Но с Первым дрался один «я», а под завалом погиб совсем другой «я». И при этом ни один из этих «я» не был мною настоящим… Так можно и с ума сойти. Или я уже сошел?» – при этой мысли Тоби почувствовал, что отчаяние затопило его с головой. Но спокойный и немного ироничный голос Дейдары отрезвил его и придал сил:

– Да расслабься ты, Тоби, не переживай так… Все мы знаем, что ты – Учиха Мадара в теле Учихи Обито. И что примерно год назад, когда тебе как следует приложили по голове, личность Мадары каким-то образом практически стерлась из тебя. Зато совершенно неожиданно родилась новая личность – ты, Тоби.

– Вот оно что! Знаете, Дейдара-сама, я несколько раз слышал разговоры наших о Мадаре, но когда начинал расспрашивать о нем подробнее, никто не давал нормального ответа. Отмалчивались или переводили тему разговора. Я-то думал, это оттого, что Мадара погиб, и всем нашим тяжело вспоминать об этом. А он, оказывается, жив! И он – тот самый человек, который является в моих кошмарах… А теперь вообще выясняется, что он – это я… Но как это получилось, Дейдара-сама? Я хочу сказать, что произошло с моей головой? Я ничего не помню… Это было в бою, да? На миссии?

– Нет. Это случилось тут, в пещере.

– Но как враг смог проникнуть сюда? Почему пришлось вести бой здесь?

– Да не было никакого боя! Был завтрак…

– Завтрак?!

– Ага. Конан собиралась делать омлет, а мы все сидели за столом. Она повернулась к нам спиной, взяла сковородку и стала разбивать в нее яйца. И тут вдруг ты… то есть, Мадара… шлепнул ее по заднице и сказал: «Ух, какая аппетитная! И как только тебе, с такими формами, удается превращаться в плоский лист бумаги?»

– Так это меня Пейн приложил, да? Из-за нее? – пролепетал Тоби.

– Не-а. Он, конечно, позеленел от злости. Но сделать ничего не сделал. То ли побоялся, то ли просто не успел, хмм...

– Не успел? А что случилось?

– Конан хряснула тебя сковородкой по башке, и ты упал.

– И что было потом?

– Что, что… Мы остались без омлета. А ты – без памяти.

– Так значит, наши всё знают обо мне…

– Нет, не всё… Они уверены, что ты уже совсем не помнишь, что когда-то был Обито и Мадарой. И только я знаю, что ты вспоминаешь об этом в своих ночных кошмарах, хмм... Но я никому не скажу. Зачем тебе лишние проблемы? В любом случае, мы все уже привыкли к тому, что ты – просто Тоби. Не знаю, как остальным, а мне ты нравишься именно таким.

– А что будет, если другие узнают об этом?

Дейдара пристально поглядел на Тоби и ничего не ответил. Парнишка стал рассуждать вслух:

– Наверное, они захотят, чтобы я вновь стал Мадарой! Зачем им какой-то Тоби? Вот великий воин Учиха Мадара – другое дело. Они обязательно попытаются что-то сделать для того, чтобы вернуть его. Скорее всего, они совершат надо мной какой-нибудь магический обряд. И тогда я, наверное, должен буду умереть…

Он помолчал несколько секунд и, вздохнув, решительно продолжил:

– Что ж, я готов к смерти. Если надо, пускай меня убьют. Зато Мадара вернется!  

– О, ты начинаешь мыслить логически – видимо, от нервного потрясения, хмм… – произнес Дейдара. – Да, если другие узнают о том, что ты что-то помнишь о себе как о Мадаре, ты должен будешь умереть. Но не ради того, чтобы Мадара остался с нами, а наоборот, для того, чтобы он раз и навсегда убрался ко всем чертям. Понимаешь, Пейн уже привык к тому, что из формального руководителя он стал настоящим. Он больше не захочет делить с кем-то статус главы организации. Да и тот случай с Конан он Мадаре наверняка не простил. Все остальные, я уверен, тоже не захотят возвращения Мадары – кому понравится иметь двух боссов вместо одного? Тем более что мы уже узнали на своем опыте, каково это.

Тоби молчал. Дейдара, усмехнувшись, добавил:

– Я уж не говорю о том, что в тебе сидят аж двое Учих. А нам тут, знаешь ли, и одного Итачи с лихвой хватает. Видишь же, что с ним творится последнее время! Еще двух шаринганистых придурков мы сейчас просто не выдержим…


	19. Вдохновленный героизмом Гаары

Тоби сидел, опустив голову и сцепив руки. Дейдара помолчал, потом подсел к парнишке и обнял того за плечи. Тоби вздрогнул. Подрывник полушутя-полусерьезно проворчал:

– Чего дергаешься? Боишься меня, что ли? Не бойся, приставать не буду: на красавчика Саске ты ни капли не похож. Что, удивлен? Да, признаюсь откровенно: я хотел бы увидеть здесь еще одного Учиху… Но только одного! И ты, Тоби, не имеешь к этому ни малейшего отношения…

Слова Дейдары канули в молчание, словно камень в бездонный колодец. Тоби едва ли расслышал их. Маска надежно скрывала его лицо, и только побелевшие костяшки сплетенных пальцев выдавали бурю, бушевавшую у него в груди. Наконец Тоби поглядел в глаза Дейдаре и прошептал:

– Я так больше не могу! Может, мне самому рассказать всем? Ведь рано или поздно они всё узнают… Я не хочу никого обманывать! Я пообещаю всем, что больше не выпущу Мадару! Если надо, я буду спать как можно меньше – как это делал Гаара, чтобы не давать воли своему Шукаку.  

– Ой, ладно, Тоби! Достал уже своим героизмом… Из тебя тюремщик для Мадары – как из Кисаме балерина. Пойми, что тебе никто не поверит!

– Насчет того, что по ночам во мне просыпается Мадара?

– Нет. Вот этому как раз поверят, хмм… Никто не поверит, что ты сможешь его контролировать. И тогда тебе конец. Так что оставайся просто Тоби, ладно? Я буду держать язык за зубами, ты сам тоже помалкивай про свои ночные кошмары, и все будет хорошо… Понял?

– Ну, ладно…. Если вы так советуете… Что, даже Кисаме ничего не говорить?

– Сам решай. Можешь сказать, конечно. Проговориться-то он не проговорится – что-что, а молчать он умеет. Но вот относиться к тебе хорошо он, скорее всего, уже не будет.

– Почему же? Разве я виноват, что когда-то был Мадарой? Тем более что я почти ничего не помню об этом.

– Вот то-то и оно, что не помнишь… У Кисаме однажды вышла крупная ссора с Мадарой. Между нами говоря, у Мадары со всеми бывали ссоры, но с Кисаме получилось совсем плохо…

А Кисаме, чье имя в эти минуты столь часто упоминалось в комнате Тоби и Дейдары, задумчиво шагал по коридору, разглядывая книгу и статуэтку, и размышлял над тем, какая же сволочь осчастливила их всех столь полезными подарками. Внезапно на него напала сильная икота и бесцеремонно прогнала прочь светлую мысль, которая вот-вот должна была свести воедино все его догадки. Раздосадованный Кисаме забормотал старинный заговор против икоты, которому когда-то научила его мать. Повторяя древние слова, он, как полагается, подставлял в нужных местах имена своих врагов:

– Икота-икота, иди на Мадару, с Мадары на Орочимару…

Заговор сработал безупречно, как всегда: икота сразу ослабла. Однако светлая мысль была потеряна безвозвратно. Мечник тяжело вздохнул, громко икнул в последний раз и переступил порог гостиной.   

Опытным глазом бойца он сразу заметил некоторую перемену в дислокации своих товарищей. На первый взгляд в расстановке действующих лиц в гостиной мало что изменилось: ну, пересел Какузу с центра дивана на подлокотник, ну, устроилась Конан на другом краешке стола, ну, шевелюра-крона Зецу торчит теперь в другом углу… Но Кисаме отметил про себя, что теперь все семеро расположились гораздо ближе к табуретке, на которой сидел гость.

«В кольцо берут, – подумал Кисаме. – Ну и правильно. Пора наконец выяснить, кто же это нас так поздравил – от всей души...»

– …И тогда мы все равно всё узнаем, – услышал он окончание фразы Пейна. – Ведь наш таинственный даритель должен был подписать точно такую же квитанцию, какую подписал и Какузу, верно? Значит, сейчас эта бумажка с именем того человека находится у вас. Покажите ее нам – и вам не придется отправляться… ну, для начала – в Цукиёми. А потом, может быть, и гораздо дальше. Не вынуждайте нас прибегать к обыску – ведь обычно мы с гостями так не поступаем.

– Ага! Обычно мы их сразу убиваем, – хохотнул Хидан.  

«Нашел кого пугать дальними расстояниями, рыжий дурень, – с иронией подумал Дед Мороз. – А этот беловолосый здорово удивился бы, узнав, что меня невозможно убить даже его фирменной косой… Однако пора уже заканчивать этот балаган. Меня еще один клиент ждет, последний на сегодня, а я ему до сих пор даже подарок не добыл. Непорядок! Так, глядишь, совсем выбьюсь из графика. А из сил я уже выбился – и немудрено, с такими-то получателями. Ну что ж, сейчас эти получатели у меня получат…»


	20. Полезный подарок от Альбуса

Дед Мороз встал с табуретки, улыбнулся и опустил руку за пазуху. А когда вынул ее, у него в кулаке было зажато нечто, напоминающее зажигалку. 

– Как вы уже поняли, я работаю на доставке подарков, – начал он. – И, должен сказать, что уже очень и очень давно тружусь на этом поприще. Но за все это время лишь несколько раз мне довелось побывать в противоположной роли – получателя подарков. В последний раз это произошло не далее как вчера. Я вручил пару вязаных шерстяных носков одному почтенному пожилому человеку по имени Альбус, директору школы. Носки были презентом от дамы. Ее зовут госпожа Роулинг, но она велела мне доставить подарок анонимно, не называя дарителя.

– Здесь этот номер у вас не пройдет! – свирепо просипел Какузу.

– Да я, вообще-то, не к тому веду… – ответил Дед Мороз. – Хотя, если уж говорить об этом, то Альбус, конечно, тоже заинтересовался, от кого этот подарок. «От Минервы, да?» – спросил он. Я промолчал, и тогда он, вздохнув, сказал: «А, ну значит, от Джоан…» Отступя от темы, должен заметить, что в его возрасте целых две поклонницы – это уже большое достижение…

– Вы нам зубы не заговаривайте! – проворчал Итачи. – Давайте ближе к делу!    

– Разумеется… Так о чем это я? Ах да, о носках. Так вот, Альбус заявил мне, что дарить подарки – не меньшее удовольствие, чем получать их. Мудрый человек, что и говорить! Он вынул из кармана вот это и сказал: «Разрешите вручить вам подарок! В вашей работе эта вещь может оказаться очень полезной. Берите-берите, у меня таких целых три! Одну я подарю нашему завхозу – при его обязанностях это незаменимая вещица. Другую завещаю одному из учеников, который вечно влипает в неприятности – ему она тоже пригодится. Ну, а третью дарю вам». Мне было очень приятно, но я и подумать не мог, что этот подарок пригодится мне практически сразу, буквально на следующий день после получения.

Пока Дед Мороз произносил эту речь, в головах слушавших его акацуки мелькали, словно стеклышки калейдоскопа, всевозможные догадки о том, что он держит в руке. Но когда гость вытянул руку над головой и прокричал: «А теперь прощайте!», эти стеклышки сложились в один и тот же узор в сознании у всех присутствующих. Взрывное устройство – вот что это такое!

В следующую секунду каждый из акацуки отреагировал на это так, как считал единственно правильным в данной ситуации. И вовремя! Потому что сразу после слов гостя пещера погрузилась во мрак. Раздались грохот и звон. Затем все стихло…

Беседовавшие в своей комнате Тоби и Дейдара, услышав громкий шум в гостиной, вскочили и рванули туда. Их встретила темнота, которую лишь в одном месте прорезали редкие красные точки огней гирлянды. Но гораздо страшнее темноты была тишина. Тоби наощупь нашел и несколько раз нажал кнопку выключателя люстры, однако свет не зажегся. Сзади, в темном жерле длинного коридора, тоже была сплошная темень: в свое время Какузу сумел убедить Пейна в том, что освещение во внутренних переходах пещеры – излишняя роскошь и неоправданная трата электроэнергии. Лишь где-то далеко в конце извилистого коридора – в комнате, которую они только что покинули, – сейчас горел свет. Однако сюда он не достигал…  

– Дейдара-сэмпай, подождите минутку, я сейчас! – прошептал парнишка и кинулся назад, туда, откуда они пришли. Он панически боялся темноты, но сейчас ему было не до страха. Возможно, они с Дейдарой единственные, кто выжил после того, что произошло. Правда, что именно тут произошло, пока непонятно. Но это не важно. Главное, что он, Тоби, должен стать Дейдаре надежным напарником в бою (ведь враг, возможно, еще здесь) и сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы помочь своему кумиру. Даже если для этого придется умереть…

Дейдара стоял неподвижно, прижавшись к стене гостиной у самой двери. Он терпеливо ждал. Очень скоро с той стороны, куда убежал Тоби, послышался легкий шорох, и темноту коридора рассеял мягкий свет лампы с абажуром в форме тыквы. Оранжевое пятно приближалось, постепенно все более ярко освещая порог.

«Тоби, кретин! Зачем нести лампу перед собой, если впереди тебя ждет враг, который прячется неизвестно где? Это просто самоубийство!» – с досадой подумал Дейдара. Но в следующую секунду внезапная догадка пронзила его мозг. Он понял, что Тоби делает это нарочно – отвлекает врага на себя, давая напарнику возможность напасть из засады.

Дейдара напрягся, готовясь к молниеносному броску. Он не отрываясь глядел, как Тоби медленно и важно вышагивает с лампой по коридору, словно на лисьем параде. Но вот парнишка подошел уже почти к самой к двери в гостиную, а вокруг по-прежнему ничего не происходило. Было все так же тихо. Зато теперь Дейдара отчетливо ощутил холодок, которым тянуло с другой стороны гостиной. Значит, дверь в коридор, ведущий наружу, была распахнута. «Ясно. Видимо, враг уже ушел... Надо проверить, как там наши, а потом посмотреть, сумеем ли мы его догнать», – прикинул про себя подрывник.

– Тоби! – позвал он негромко. Юный акацуки, который как раз переступал порог гостиной, повернул голову на зов и вдруг, споткнувшись и взмахнув руками, рухнул на пол. Выглядело это так, словно его резко дернули за ноги. Выпавшая из рук парнишки лампа влетела через порог в гостиную, слабо осветив все вокруг. Сияющий оранжевый шар описал полукруг и упал. Затем слегка подлетел вверх и опять упал. Дейдара аж зажмурился, ожидая услышать звон разбитого абажура и предсмертный крик Тоби. Но вместо этого услышал раздраженный голос Хидана:

– Твою мать! От этого придурка одни неприятности!


	21. Страстный поцелуй в темноте

Дейдара мгновенно окинул взглядом открывшуюся ему в неярком свете лампы картину. Его камрады лежали в живописных позах кто где. Гостя в красном халате не было видно – видимо, сбежал под шумок. Кроме того, Дейдаре показалось, что в помещении не хватает чего-то привычного. Но чего именно – он понять не мог. Толком осмотреться ему мешал полумрак: слабого света лежащей на полу лампы-тыквы явно не хватало на всю пещеру.

Стеклянный оранжевый абажур чудом не разбился при падении. Хрупкому предмету посчастливилось приземлиться не на пол, а на макушку Хидану, распростершемуся на животе и что-то прикрывавшему своим телом. Рука последователя Дзясина взлетела к голове раньше, чем сам он успел понять, что произошло. Отбитая нервным броском Хидана лампа угодила в живот Кисаме, который лежал на спине у самого порога. Мечник ловко поймал оранжевый шар и не дал ему разбиться. А вот с Тоби он этого сделать не успел. Юный акацуки, споткнувшийся о ноги Кисаме, перелетел через них и растянулся на полу. 

– Забери-ка свою игрушку, парень, – устало сказал мечник, поднимаясь с пола и вручая лампу-тыкву Тоби, который уже вскочил и, нахмурившись, растирал ушибленное колено. – Кстати, а как она у тебя работает, если к току не подключена?

– На батареях… Какузу сказал, что эта лампа жрет слишком много энергии, вот я и купил батарейки... – Тоби с тревогой оглядывался по сторонам. – Кисаме-сама, все наши живы?

– Да, кажется. Но того гада мы упустили. Ну ничего, мы его догоним, и он за всё заплатит… От Хошикаге Кисаме еще никто не уходил! Правда, Итачи?.. Эй, Итачи, ты как? – Кисаме тронул за плечо напарника, который лежал рядом, уставившись в потолок. Взгляд у Учихи был совершенно отсутствующий.

– Не трогай его – пусть полежит, оклемается. Он, небось, решил, что окончательно ослеп, – заметил Хидан. – Да что он – я и то подумал, что Дзясин-сама разгневался на меня и лишил меня зрения! 

– Кисаме-сама, а почему, когда мы вошли, тут была такая жуткая тишина? Почему все молчали? – задал наконец Тоби мучивший его вопрос.

– Ясное дело, почему – чтоб врага не спугнуть!

– А-а… А мы с Дейдарой подумали, что все погибли…

– За себя говори! – проворчал Дейдара. Вопрос, который так волновал Тоби, для подрывника вопросом не был. В подобной ситуации он и сам тщательно хранил бы молчание, ожидая, пока противник, невидимый в темноте, выдаст себя хоть малейшим шорохом. Дейдару волновало другое: где сейчас этот самый противник? Кто он? И почему исчез гость? Неужели таинственный враг и этот придурочный старик в красном халате – одно и то же лицо? 

Дейдара в задумчивости пригладил челку и рассеянно посмотрел на Хидана, который, так и не потрудившись встать с пола, одной рукой почесывал ушибленную лампой макушку, а другой – бережно прижимал что-то к животу под складками плаща, искоса поглядывая при этом на диван. Дейдара проследил за его взглядом.

На диване распростерлась Конан, придавленная сверху телом Пейна. На какой-то миг подрывник подумал было, что они оба мертвы, но тут лидер-сама поднял голову, и в тусклом свете лампы блеснул пирсинг на его лице. Рядом, более яркой искоркой, сверкнул камень в перстне Конан – это синеволосая куноичи подняла руку и ласково провела ладонью по волосам Пейна.

Оригами-химэ была абсолютно счастлива. Все ее печали и подозрения рассеялись, как дым. Она была полна признательности к их гостю, потому что в тот самый миг, когда этот бородатый старик непонятным образом устроил мрак и таинственный грохот, Пейн, не раздумывая, прикрыл ее своим телом. Опасность стала пробным камнем для его чувств – самой Конан в жизни не удалось бы устроить ему столь действенную проверку. Итак, все блондинки Скрытого Песка могут отправляться куда подальше – Пейн любит только ее, Конан!   

За спиной Дейдары послышался шорох и тихий сиплый матерок. Подрывник обернулся и увидел Сасори и Какузу – оба они как раз поднимались с пола. Огненные кудри Сасори были взъерошены так, словно его за них основательно оттаскали. На пересеченной старым шрамом скуле Какузу расцветал огромный синяк. В руке у кукольника был узкий и длинный кусок алой ткани. Какузу прижимал к животу пухлый блокнот.

«Ну, вроде все наши на месте, – удовлетворенно подумал Дейдара. – Хотя нет. Зецу недостает. Наверное, отправился следом за гостем – выследить его. Что ж, очень умно с его стороны. Все-таки наш уродец иногда здорово пригождается… Блин, ну чего же здесь все-таки не хватает, а? Никак не могу сообразить!»

Дейдара обвел взглядом комнату. Его внимание снова привлек Хидан, который поднимался с пола как-то особенно аккуратно и медленно. Вот он встал на четвереньки, затем на колени… Его плащ был расстегнут, полы, свесившись, скрывали нечто, лежавшее перед ним – то, что он, падая, прикрыл своим телом. Еще раз искоса оглянувшись на диван, беловолосый поднял с пола тот самый предмет, сунул его за пазуху и впервые на памяти Дейдары наглухо запахнул свое одеяние.

Подрывник вновь озадаченно глянул в направлении дивана – он никак не мог понять, на что это там Хидан все время пялится. Тем более что Конан и Пейна на диване уже не было – они несколько секунд назад вышли в коридор, ведущий наружу. «Правильно! Нужно проверить, все ли там чисто!» – одобрительно подумал Дейдара об их действиях. Он не подозревал, что эти двое, едва выйдя за порог гостиной в темный коридор, слились в страстном поцелуе. На врагов, которые могли притаиться во мраке, им в этот момент было глубоко наплевать…


	22. Осколки мечты

Прижимая обе руки к животу, Хидан наконец поднялся на ноги. В этот самый миг к нему подскочил Сасори, выглядевший непривычно взволнованным. Кукольник вцепился Хидану в плечо и энергично демонстрируя ему кусок красной ткани, который держал в руке, проговорил:

– Смотри, какой трофей!

Он сунул полоску ткани прямо под нос Хидану. Тот с недовольным лицом отстранился, обеими руками отмахнувшись от тряпки, которая скользнула по его лицу. Полы плаща Хидана при этом распахнулись, и из-за пазухи его выпала хрустальная сова. Сверкающая птица ударилась о каменный пол и разбилась вдребезги. Дейдара изумленно поднял брови: он совершенно точно помнил, что этот никчемный подарок после выяснения отношений между несколькими его товарищами присвоил хитрющий Зецу!

– Так не доставайся же ты никому, бля… – разочарованно процедил Хидан.

В этот миг к нему с разных сторон почти одновременно ринулись три фигуры. Дейдара тоже подошел поближе. Даже Конан и Пейн прибежали из коридора посмотреть, что случилось. Но те трое оказались быстрее всех. Первым из них был Какузу. Размахивая блокнотом у самого лица Хидана, казначей проорал:

– У тебя что, руки из задницы растут? Да ты знаешь, сколько это стоит? А? Знаешь?

– Точнее, стоило... – поправил его Сасори.

Какузу осекся. Он с невыразимым сожалением посмотрел на сверкающие осколки, махнул рукой и отошел, бросив на Хидана уничижающий взгляд.

Другая фигура, кинувшаяся к беловолосому, перед этим вылезла из-под дивана, где скрывалась до поры до времени. Это был Зецу. Увидев его, Дейдара понял, почему Хидан постоянно оглядывался в сторону дивана. «Вот кактус ублюдочный! Я-то думал, он сейчас выслеживает врага…» – со злостью подумал Дейдара про разведчика.

Зеленый акацуки ринулся было к Хидану, но с размаху ткнулся в широкую спину Какузу, оказавшегося возле Хидана первым. Пока казначей орал, отводя душу, Зецу не стал, как говорится, лезть поперек батьки в пекло. У него на это было три причины. Во-первых, он знал, что попадаться Какузу под горячую руку было почти столь же опасно, как гневить Пейна. Казначей редко злился по-настоящему, но в ярости не знал удержу. Во-вторых, Зецу было приятно послушать оскорбления в адрес ненавистного беловолосого. В-третьих, разведчик отчетливо понимал, что не стоит затевать серьезную ссору с Хиданом. Правильнее было бы, пожалуй, даже порадоваться, что Какузу своим непробиваемым широким тылом сдержал его первоначальный самоубийственный порыв. Ведь если Пейна или Какузу еще надо было иметь неосторожность разозлить, чтобы стать мишенью их гнева, то Хидан мог и в спокойном настроении без всякого повода полоснуть своей тройной косой того, кто ему не по душе. А о том, что Зецу ему не по душе, знали все.

Третьей фигурой, кинувшейся к останкам хрустальной совы, был Тоби. Юный акацуки рухнул на колени, поднял с пола несколько переливающихся крупных осколков и сказал, не отрывая от них восхищенного взгляда:

– Дейдара-сама, посмотрите – ее даже взрывать не пришлось… Но это было тоже красиво, почти как «бум»! Правда? И теперь у нас будут новые елочные игрушки!

Когда Какузу отошел, Зецу смог наконец поближе подойти к Хидану и к тому, что осталось от совы. К этому моменту порыв огненной ярости в груди Зецу успел перегореть в пепел безнадежности. У разведчика тоскливо заныло сердце. Его заветная мечта о садовом гномике, да что там – мечта о красоте, об уюте, о собственном доме, о заслуженном отдыхе! – лежала, разбитая, на полу. Зецу не мог отвести глаз от этой кучки осколков. Он забыл о Хидане, о своей обиде, обо всех и обо всем. Просто стоял и смотрел на блестящие кусочки хрусталя. А потом они вдруг стали расплываться, превращаясь в мерцающие звездочки. Чтобы скрыть некстати навернувшуюся на глаза росу, Зецу плотнее сдвинул ветви шевелюры и, не в силах сдержаться, выдохнул с горечью:

– Мой гномик… Ну почему, почему?

Красивые брови Конан удивленно изогнулись. Она дотянулась до уха Пейна, который был удивлен словами Зецу не меньше ее самой, и прошептала:

– «Мой»?! «Гномик»?! Я и не знала, что у них с Хиданом такие близкие отношения… Мне казалось, они ненавидят друг друга.

– Милые бранятся – только тешатся, – улыбаясь, ответил Пейн. – Разве у нас с тобой не так же, моя синевласка?

– Ну ты сравнил! Ты еще Цунаде в пример приведи – она порой убить готова своего Джирайю, а ведь любит же его… Но разве я такая? А? Когда это я с тобой бранилась?! Я тебя спрашиваю!!!

– Что ты, что ты! – пряча улыбку, заверил Пейн, – Ты, конечно же, не такая. А про Цунаде я вообще вспоминать не буду. Чтобы не вышло как тогда, с Гамабунтой…

Конан вспомнила их размолвку из-за выбора имени для дивана. Надо же, второй раз этот диван спасает их любовь! Какой чудесный предмет мебели… Надо будет отполировать его ножки и хорошенько почистить обивку – в благодарность.

Счастливая Конан прижалась к Пейну и затуманенным взглядом посмотрела на осколки хрустальной совы на полу. Она вспомнила, что совсем недавно ей безумно хотелось заполучить эту вещь, чтобы когда-нибудь поставить ее на балкон – и мысленно рассмеялась этому. Что за глупые мечты! Зачем ей балкон? Ей и дивана вполне хватает для счастья…


	23. Анекдот от Хидана

Тоби тоже был потрясен словами Зецу. Он и не подозревал, что разведчик умеет говорить! В повседневной жизни тот обходился без использования речевого аппарата – во всяком случае, Тоби никогда не слышал от него ни единого слова. Что же касается донесений, то Тоби был уверен, что зеленый акацуки владеет каким-нибудь телепатическим дзюцу, которое позволяет ему закидывать добытую информацию прямо в сознание товарищей, обходясь без банального сотрясения воздуха. Самому Тоби ни разу не доводилось бывать на миссии с Зецу, а расспрашивать о чужих миссиях запрещал устав организации, так что проверить свою гипотезу парнишка не мог.

Однако теперь Тоби вспомнил, что пару раз ему все же казалось, что Зецу что-то говорит. Первый раз это случилось, когда однажды теплым летним вечером Хидан в компании Сасори, Кисаме и Итачи травил анекдоты. Эти четверо сидели перед входом в пещеру. Тоби устроился неподалеку, на большом камне. В одной руке у него было мороженое, в другой – шоколадка. Мороженое ему принес Кисаме, а шоколадка была от Дейдары. В такой чудесный вечер парнишка решил устроить себе маленькое пиршество. Он смотрел на вкусности и никак не мог определиться, с чего начать. Потом решил, что начнет с мороженого – оно уже начинало таять…

Рядом на земле расположился, привалившись к камню, Зецу. Тоби предложил ему угощение, но разведчик только покачал головой. Четверо, сидевшие в отдалении, беседовали вполголоса – их почти не было слышно. Внезапно Хидан заговорил громче:  

– А вот еще анекдот… Заходит как-то Третий хокагэ с Ирукой и Какаши в «Ичираку». Там его спрашивают: «Что будете – рыбу или мясо?» Он говорит: «Рыбу». «А овощи?» «Овощи тоже рыбу будут».

Вот тогда-то сквозь хохот товарищей Тоби и послышалось, что Зецу свистящим шепотом произнес:

– Су-у-у-ука…

Тоби удивленно покосился на разведчика, но потом, поразмыслив, решил, что ему это просто показалось. Ведь даже если бы Зецу умел говорить, с чего бы ему так реагировать на этот анекдот? Он что, обиделся за Ируку или Какаши?

Второй раз Тоби показалось, будто Зецу говорит, уже при гораздо менее идиллических обстоятельствах. Это было после того как лидер-сама сурово, даже жестоко наказал зеленого акацуки за ошибку в разведданных. После того разговора с Пейном Зецу, шатаясь, вышел из пещеры, с трудом добрел до своей каморки, вход в которую был расположен неподалеку от входа в убежище акацуки, и рухнул там без чувств. Его плачевное состояние заметили почти все акацуки, но никого это особо не обеспокоило – Зецу, мягко говоря, не пользовался любовью у товарищей по оружию. Один лишь Тоби, не теряя времени, пробрался к Зецу в его закуток в углублении скалы и попытался привести разведчика в чувство. Но тот лежал в беспамятстве. Глаза его были закрыты, а уцелевшая часть зеленой шевелюры бессильно поникла.

Тоби растерялся. Вообще-то он умел оказывать первую помощь – этому его обучил Какузу, у которого помимо финансовых талантов имелись и медицинские. Но Зецу ведь не руку вырвали, а ветку. Значит, он пострадал скорее как растение, чем как человек. Он ведь наполовину кактус – это Тоби много раз слышал от товарищей. А чем лечат кактусы, юный акацуки понятия не имел.

Но надо было срочно что-то делать, иначе Зецу умрет! И тогда Тоби проявил чудеса дипломатичности. Прежде всего он осторожно выспросил у Конан, чем лечат повреждения растений, особенно кактусов. Они частенько болтали с ней о самых разных вещах, так что по расчетам Тоби, девушка не должна была удивиться и такой теме. К тому же, вопрос был по адресу – она увлекалась комнатными растениями. Правда, растения у нее не выживали – их губило искусственное освещение в пещере. Однако знания по данному предмету у Конан были действительно глубокие.

Синеволосая куноичи охотно снабдила Тоби всей необходимой информацией. Парнишка был уверен, что она ни о чем не догадалась, а значит, не скажет Пейну. Но Конан отлично поняла, с какой стати Тоби интересуется проблемами выхаживания покалеченных кактусов. Правда, Пейну она все равно ничего говорить не собиралась, потому что у нее был особый взгляд на происшествие с Зецу. С одной стороны, она была довольна, что зеленого разведчика лишний раз приструнили: ему не повредит – глядишь, станет покорнее. С другой стороны, она считала, что отправить его на тот свет было бы неразумно: специалист такого профиля в их организации незаменим. Словом, ей хотелось бы, чтобы Зецу выжил, но она ничего не стала бы предпринимать для этого лично, чтобы не сердить Пейна. Так что Тоби ей подвернулся очень кстати…


	24. Гениальная догадка Тоби

Начав проводить в жизнь свой план по спасению Зецу, Конан первым делом сообщила Тоби, что для быстрого восстановления и оживления любых растений обычно применяется рыбная эмульсия.

Вообще-то это была неправда: рыбная эмульсия, при всей своей полезности, панацеей не являлась. Но Конан не хотела показывать Тоби, что она в курсе, для кого ему нужно лекарство. А между тем она прекрасно знала, что венерина мухоловка, которую внешне напоминал мутант Зецу – это растение из семейства росянковых, а вовсе никакой не кактус. И потому абсолютно точно назвала парнишке целебный раствор. Ведь рыбная эмульсия лучше всех остальных удобрений подходит для подкормки растений из этого агрессивного семейства.

Оставалось одно: окончательно убедить Тоби, что именно это лекарство лучше всего поможет тому, для кого оно предназначено. Но сделать это надо было как бы случайно. И девушка предприняла ловкий маневр.

– Тоби, ты знаешь, что такое плотоядные растения?

– Нет… А это какие?

– Это те, что питаются мясом.

Тоби округлил глаза:

– А что, такие есть?!

– Да! Вот, посмотри на рисунки. Эти растения не только хищные, но и очень красивые. А еще они очень капризные и нежные, и потому для них существует особое чудесное удобрение – рыбная эмульсия. Кстати, она настолько целебна, что лечит раны вообще всех растений. Единственный ее недостаток – это то, что обычно ее бывает нужно очень много, иначе ничего не выйдет. Одним литром этого раствора можно спасти, например, кустик фиалок, а десятью литрами – большой куст роз…

Девушка раскрыла толстенную энциклопедию и показала Тоби статью о хищных растениях. На одной из иллюстраций там была и венерина мухоловка. Надо отдать Тоби должное: он исключительно быстро проглотил наживку. Глянув на картинку, юный шиноби моментально сообразил, что Зецу – вовсе не кактус. И подивился странной шутке природы: опасный хищник, оказывается, был хрупким красивым растением…

Тоби сжал зубы, чтобы не поделиться с Конан этим своим ошеломляющим открытием. Он был несказанно рад своему везению: надо же, как вовремя Конан показала ему изображение этой самой венериной мухоловки! Страшно представить, что произошло бы, если бы он стал поить Зецу неподходящим составом. Но еще большее везение, по мнению Тоби, состояло в том, что девушка так и не догадалась, для кого нужно это лекарство…

Прежде чем закрыть книгу, Тоби прочел подпись под интересующим его рисунком: «Венерина мухоловка, растение-хищник. Происхождение: провинция Северная Каролина Страны Бака-гайдзинов».

Расставшись с Конан, Тоби тут же поспешил в ближайшую деревню. Спрятавшись в густых кустах можжевельника, окружавших местную цветочную лавку, он внимательно изучил прейскурант, написанный на выставленном перед дверью листе фанеры. Чудодейственное удобрение оказалось очень дорогим. А ведь сумму, указанную за литр, надо было еще помножить на необходимый объем жидкости. Причем довольно большой объем – как-никак, Зецу был гораздо крупнее кустика фиалок и даже куста роз… Парнишка погрузился в вычисления. Выяснилось, что на излечение разведчика потребуется около тридцати ведер удобрения. А это стоило больших денег…

Но отступать было некуда – на кону стояла жизнь Зецу. Поэтому следующим этапом приложения дипломатических талантов Тоби стал разговор с Какузу по возвращении в пещеру. Парнишка понимал, что если в беседе с Конан он как-то еще сумел умолчать насчет Зецу, то с Какузу такое не пройдет. Ведь надо будет внятно объяснить казначею, зачем ему, Тоби, вдруг понадобились деньги. Тем более – столько! Кстати, совсем не факт, что даже после объяснения причин Какузу выдаст нужную сумму…

Но все прошло гладко. Финансист, по обыкновению, поворчал, но затем на удивление быстро сдался и выделил деньги. Тоби гордился собой! Он не знал, что у Какузу перед этим был серьезный разговор с Конан. Обсудив ситуацию, оригаме-химэ и казначей сошлись во мнении, что Зецу, как ценный кадр, стоит вернуть в строй. Тем более что лидер-сама, кажется, уже остыл после вспышки ярости и не жаждет немедленной смерти разведчика. Еще немного – и Пейн даже начнет сожалеть о том, что натворил. А этого тоже нельзя допускать. Лидер-сама не из тех, кто способен принять и признать свою вину. Мучимый угрызениями совести, он начнет искать виноватых, и тогда срочное лечение понадобится, быть может, уже не только Зецу…


	25. Дейдара становится хозяином

Последним, кого Тоби уговорил помочь пострадавшему разведчику, был Дейдара. Подрывник тоже считал, что Зецу полезен для организации, однако сама по себе эта мысль никогда не сподвигла бы его на самовольную, без санкции Пейна, миссию по добыванию лекарства. Ведь на Зецу и его проблемы Дейдаре, по большому счету, было наплевать. Однако на просьбу Тоби подрывник не мог не откликнуться. И вот, взяв парнишку с собой, Дейдара отправился за покупкой…

Продавец в цветочной лавке бросился ничком на землю и прикрыл голову руками, когда с неба к нему во двор опустилась белая птица размером с четырехколесную повозку. Дейдара остался сидеть на спине гигантской птицы. А Тоби соскочил на землю и легонько пнул продавца в бок. Тот приподнял голову и наткнулся взглядом на лицо-тыкву. Взвыв от ужаса, бедняга снова рухнул лицом вниз. Тоби даже немного обиделся. Потеряв терпение, он схватил мужчину за шиворот и встряхнул. Тот, мелко дрожа, вновь приподнял голову и глазами, полными ужаса, уставился на посетителя. Тоби вытащил из кармана кошелек и протянул продавцу. Мужчина опасливо взял кошелек, раскрыл его – и, увидев деньги, разом успокоился.

 – Ч-чего изволите? – угодливо спросил он у Тоби.

 – Нам нужна рыбная эмульсия. Тридцать ведер.

 – Будет сделано! Но…                                      

 – Что – «но»? – угрожающе спросил Дейдара со своей верхотуры.

 – Почтеннейшие, я сейчас же принесу всё, что вам нужно… Но это ведь целых тридцать ведер! Как же вы их повезете? Ну, допустим, два возьмете в руки вы, – обратился он к Тоби, – еще два – ваш хозяин, и еще два может понести в лапах птица. А как же остальное?

Дейдара удивленно вскинул бровь при слове «хозяин». Тоби же некогда было задумываться о тонкостях этикета – он был занят подсчетами. Если по шесть ведер за рейс, значит, им придется прилететь сюда еще четыре раза… Да за это время их наверняка заметят в деревне! И тогда прости-прощай конспирация… Кроме того, Пейн может засечь их самовольную отлучку, и тогда разбирательства не миновать. А чем кончается разбирательство у Пейна, хорошо видно на примере Зецу... Но самое опасное, чем грозит и тот, и другой вариант – это промедление. А Зецу нужно спасать немедленно! Он, Тоби, сейчас просто не может позволить себе отвлечься на посторонние проблемы. Что же делать, что делать?!

Раздраженный голос Дейдары прозвучал для Тоби в этот момент самым желанным звуком, словно журчание ручья для умирающего от жажды:

– Как мы это повезем – не твоя забота, хмм... Живо неси товар! Весь!

– Слушаюсь, господин! – продавец, поднявшись, торопливо перебежал двор и скрылся в воротах сарая, служившего складом. Вскоре оттуда послышалось громыхание жести и бульканье разливаемой по ведрам жидкости. Тоби, задумчиво глядя на сарай, хотел было спросить у Дейдары, как же они все-таки повезут покупку, но спросил почему-то совсем другое:

– Дейдара-сама, а чего он от меня шарахнулся? Неужели я такой уродливый?

Ответа не было. Тоби задрал голову и посмотрел на спину гигантской птицы. Дейдара, нахмурив тонкие брови и слегка склонив голову набок, озабоченно гляделся в маленькое ручное зеркальце.

– Тоби, послушай… – задумчиво произнес блондин. – Я что, выгляжу старше своих лет?

– Что вы, Дейдара-сама! – удивился Тоби. – Совсем нет!

– Тогда какого хрена он назвал меня твоим хозяином? – рявкнул Дейдара. – Ты молодой – стало быть, ты слуга! Так, получается? А я что – старый, что ли, раз он меня хозяином посчитал?

– Что вы, что вы! – стал утешать его Тоби. – Вы молодой! А еще вы очень красивый. Вот он и подумал – раз вы выглядите более благородно, чем я, значит, вы господин, а я – слуга. Не верите мне – давайте спросим у него самого!

– Хмм… Ну ладно. Спросим у него, – согласился блондин, пригладив длинную челку.

Тоби хотел было что-то ему сказать, но потом передумал и только вздохнул.

«Я всего на пять лет старше этого Тоби! – обиженно думал Дейдара. – Это если считать, что он – Обито! А если считать его Мадарой, так я вообще в пять раз его моложе!»

Когда продавец подошел к ним, неся на коромысле четыре полных ведра, Дейдара поинтересовался у него:

– Почему ты назвал меня хозяином этого парня?

– Ну, как же! Ведь он слез с коня…э-э, то есть с птицы, чтобы поговорить со мной, а вы – нет. Значит, вы главнее. Вот и выходит, что вы – хозяин.


	26. Житейская мудрость Масахиро

Продавец, сгрузив ведра и закинув на плечо пустое коромысло, вновь рысцой припустил к складу. Следующие четверть часа он челноком сновал от сарая к белой птице и обратно, принося всё новые и новые полные емкости, а Дейдара по-прежнему сидел, ничего не видя перед собой и глубоко задумавшись. Тоби неподвижно стоял рядом с птицей – его думы тоже были далеки от цветочной лавки. Наконец Дейдара, очнувшись, с довольным лицом захлопнул зеркальце и сунул его за пазуху. Тоби встрепенулся от резкого звука и, подняв голову, посмотрел на сэмпая.

– Значит, говоришь, выгляжу благородно? Да, Тоби? – мечтательно улыбаясь, проговорил блондин. – Эх, твои бы слова да другому Учихе в уста! Кстати, уста у него что надо. Тонкие, изящные, бледные – не то что у других мужчин, хмм… Даже у самого Орочимару не такие! Не говоря уже о всяких уродах вроде Наруто, у которых вместо губ словно две красные медузы на пол-лица!

На этой ноте Дейдара окончательно вернулся в реальность и заметил внизу, у самой головы птицы, удивленное лицо: продавец, подошедший с последней партией ведер, был явно шокирован его речами.

– Чего уставился, деревенщина! – прикрикнул на него подрывник. – Где товар?

– Вот, все тридцать ведер, как вы приказывали… – пролепетал тот в ответ.

– Отойди подальше, урод! – велел Дейдара, недовольный тем, что после мечтаний о красавце Саске его затуманившийся взор осквернили кривые ноги и плоское лицо какого-то пейзанина.

Продавец поспешно отошел в сторонку и в изнеможении прислонился к стене склада. Тоби тоже резко отступил назад. Дейдара удивился:

– Тоби, а ты-то чего ждешь? Быстрей запрыгивай, не копайся!

Парнишка бросился к огромной птице и, легко запрыгнув на ее спину, устроился рядом с сэмпаем. Дейдара сунул руку в сумку, которая была у него с собой, вытащил комок глины – и вскоре возле большой птицы на земле выстроились еще пятнадцать птиц помельче, размером с крупную собаку. Блондин сложил печати, произнес несколько отрывистых слов – и вот большая птица взлетела, а следом за ней стали одна за другой подниматься в воздух и маленькие. Каждая из них держала в лапах по два ведра с резко пахнущей жидкостью.

Продавец не отрываясь смотрел, как белый крылатый караван взмывает в небо, и вдруг почувствовал, что ноги его не держат. Колени его подогнулись, и он медленно сполз по стене на землю.

…Вечером того же дня в самой крупной харчевне этой деревни мужчины, отдыхая после трудового дня, обсуждали за чашкой саке свежую новость: сегодня хозяин цветочной лавки уволил с работы своего продавца.

– Послушай, Масахиро, а за что уволили беднягу Сабуро? – спросил старик, хозяин харчевни, у одного из сельчан – того самого, который принес эту весть.     

– Вы не поверите, дедуля! За пьянство и воровство…

– Быть того не может! – возмутился старик. – Я знаю Сабуро с самого его рождения. Он честный парень. Да и пьянством в жизни не страдал.

– Верно! Верно! Мы все его знаем! Он не из таких! – зашумели вокруг. – Тут что-то не так…

– Вот именно! Тут что-то не так, – таинственно понизив голос, сказал Масахиро. – Я встретил его час назад. Он шел, низко опустив голову, и украдкой утирал слезы. Я спросил, что случилось, и он ответил, что хозяин выбросил его на улицу. Ну, я, конечно, стал расспрашивать подробнее. Так он мне такое рассказал! Даже не знаю, что и думать…

– Ну давай, не тяни! Что там у них вышло, а? – горели от нетерпения сельчане.

– Я-то расскажу, только меня потом не вините – как говорится, за что купил, за то и продаю… – медленно произнес Масахиро. – Он сказал, что сегодня днем к нему прилетели на большой белой птице двое парней. На них были черные плащи с узором из красных облаков. Ну, вы знаете, ребята, кто такие плащи носит… Знаете, да? Вот то-то и оно… И после этого он заявляет, что эти двое купили у него тридцать ведер удобрения и улетели! Улетели, а?! Надо ж такое брякнуть… Но это еще не всё. Что, говорю ему, неужели они тебе заплатили? Да, говорит – всю сумму наличными. Я поразился: и что, мол, они тебя даже не избили? Нет, говорит – пальцем не тронули. Ну, скажите – что я должен был подумать?

– А уволили-то его за что? – недоумевающим тоном спросил кто-то из крестьян в полной тишине.

– Ну, если даже я не совсем поверил нашему Сабуро, то его хозяин – и подавно. Когда тот вечером пришел за выручкой, Сабуро рассказал ему об этих покупателях. Хозяин, услыхав такую ерунду, подумал, что дело было так: его работник напился и по пьяни даром отдал кому-то тридцать ведер дорогущего удобрения, а потом выдумал дурацкую историю, чтобы прикрыть свою оплошность. Сабуро, когда услышал такое, показал ему полученные от тех парней деньги. Но хозяин решил, что Сабуро, испугавшись, пытается загладить вину, покрыв недостачу из собственных средств. Он сказал, что не потерпит в своей лавке пьянчугу, не умеющего беречь хозяйское добро. И выгнал Сабуро как собаку…

– А я все равно не верю, что он виноват! – настаивал хозяин харчевни. – Не такой он человек!

– Да я тоже так думаю! Я уверен, что Сабуро не пил ничего крепкого. И товара никому не отдавал даром, а как полагается, продал – вот откуда у него эти деньги. Ну, конечно, он продал его не тем крутым парням, о которых говорил, а какому-то обычному человеку.

– Тогда зачем ему было врать?

– Да не врал он! – пояснил Масахиро. – И не крал. Я думаю, что там всё гораздо хуже… Ну, вы понимаете.

– Не-а, не понимаем… Это ты о чем? – загудели сидящие в харчевне.

– Скажу прямо: я считаю, что Сабуро повредился в уме. Лето вон какое жаркое выдалось, а он постоянно во дворе возился с цветами, так мало ли… Напекло солнцем голову – и всё, привет... А может, сильно понервничал из-за чего-нибудь, вот крыша и поехала. Такое бывает… Вот он и выдумал про этих парней. И ладно бы занятно выдумал, хоть посмеяться можно было бы, а то ведь чушь этакую нагородил… Удобрение они у него купили, как же! Да на кой черт им удобрение? Что они – садоводством подрабатывают, пока заказов на убийства маловато? Не-е-ет, как хотите, а я уверен, что он свихнулся.

– А ведь и правда похоже на то… Да-а-а… Жаль беднягу! – раздались вокруг сочувственные голоса. – И ведь не старый еще. В таком возрасте это обидно… Кто же его теперь возьмет на работу? Придется ему побираться или с голоду помереть…

– Послушайте! – раздался голос самого молодого из присутствующих, семнадцатилетнего подмастерья кузнеца. – Отчего вы все сразу решили, что Сабуро спятил? А что, если он правду сказал?

Кругом раздались грустные смешки. Масахиро положил руку на плечо юноше и сказал ему негромко:

– Ты, парень, еще ребенок – в сказки веришь, как я погляжу… Да от этих, в черных плащах с красными облаками, еще никто невредимым не уходил! Ты разве не знаешь, кто они такие? Это банда самых жутких бандитов и убийц. Зачем им было бы платить за товар? Они могли просто-напросто сравнять с землей всю эту лавчонку и взять, что им надо было, даром! Да и самому Сабуро не поздоровилось бы, если бы он их увидел. А на нем, между прочим – ни царапины! Нет, парень, вот поживешь с мое, тогда и начнешь кое-что понимать в жизни. Сабуро не из таковских, чтобы врать. Но и правдой то, что он рассказал, быть не может. Стало быть, он сошел с ума. И точка.


	27. Профориентация для Тоби

До пещеры оставалось совсем немного. Уже можно было рассмотреть на огромной темной скале алую точку в самом низу – ворота перед секретным входом. Перед снижением Дейдара активировал бинокль, чтобы поглядеть, не околачивается ли кто-нибудь из соратников в окрестностях их убежища. Им с Тоби не нужна была огласка.

– Так и знал, что втихаря пробраться не получится! – ворчал подрывник. – Ты только глянь – Итачи выполз погреться на солнышке! И зачем ему это нужно, спрашивается? Все равно ведь загорать не загорает – то ли с Кисаме пример берет (к тому ведь никакой загар не липнет), то ли не хочет портить свою аристократическую белую кожу! Просто сидит у входа, завернувшись в плащ, и молчит часами… Ну, не дурак?

– Дейдара-сама, я слышал, как он говорил Кисаме об этом… – подавленно ответил Тоби. – Говорил, что хочет вдоволь налюбоваться солнечным светом, пока еще в состоянии его различать…

– Ой, задолбал он уже своим слезливым нытьем! Нет, чтобы взять Какузу за горло и выбить у него деньги на глазную операцию! Шиноби он или кто, в конце концов? Ладно, хрен с ним, с Итачи. Приземлимся вон у той маленькой скалы слева, оставим там ведра, а мимо этого придурка пройдем, беседуя, словно просто гуляли тут по окрестностям и теперь возвращаемся в пещеру. Я его отвлеку, а ты прокрадешься к нашему зеленому инвалиду и глянешь, как он там – а то, может, мы вообще зря старались, хмм… Потом я постараюсь увлечь Итачи каким-нибудь интересным разговором, чтобы он не оглядывался по сторонам, а ты тем временем за его спиной перенесешь пару ведер в конуру Зецу и начнешь приводить его в чувство. Затем так же осторожно пронесешь мимо Итачи и остальные ведра. Всё понял?

– Есть, Дейдара-сама! – прокричал Тоби. Ему не терпелось приступить к лечению.

«Блин, а чем мне его отвлечь-то, этого пессимиста красноглазого? – вдруг задумался Дейдара. – Он книги любит, но Кисаме сто раз просил не напоминать этому истеричному идиоту про чтение. Обсудить с ним свежие новости? Так ведь у нас сейчас главная новость – это то, что Зецу вот-вот откинет копыта. Но об этом пока не стоит вообще никому напоминать, хмм... Ох и скучный же этот Итачи! Да еще и некрасивый вдобавок, даром что на Саске слегка похож… О! А может, как раз о Саске с ним и поговорить? Хотя нет, не стоит его волновать – потом его даже Кисаме не успокоит, а я терпеть не могу мужских слез. А женских, кстати – тем более! Чего этим дурам вообще плакать-то? Вот у нас, мужиков, и вправду тяжелая жизнь… Да, так о чем же поговорить с Итачи? Мы уже скоро приземлимся, а я всё никак не придумаю... Ведь этого шизанутого только три темы интересуют: его смерть, его брат и его напарник. Ах да, и еще – вопросы лечения глазных болезней! Но в медицине я полный профан… Саске – уж больно слезоточивая тема… О смерти я не люблю говорить – о смерти не говорить нужно, ее нужно делать! Желательно – в виде красивого «бум»! Значит, остается Кисаме – о нем Итачи может говорить очень долго. Что ж, вот и отлично…»

– Интересно, как там Зецу? – негромко проговорил Тоби. – Пришел в себя? Или же… Как думаете, сэмпай?

– Да жив он, жив, я уверен! – рявкнул Дейдара. – Но лечить его – напрасное занятие. Все равно Какузу его убьет.

– Почему?! – Тоби от ужаса потерял равновесие и чуть было не сверзился с птицы. – Он ведь выделил деньги на лечение Зецу!

– Вот именно поэтому… – ухмыльнулся Дейдара. – Какузу ему такого чувствительного удара в жизни не простит!

Тоби успокоился – он понял, что подрывник шутит. И стал горячо уверять:

– Нет, что вы! Он, можно сказать, охотно дал эти деньги. Сначала отказал, правда... Но я его так упрашивал, так упрашивал, что он не устоял! Он все-таки не такой злой, каким хочет казаться.

Дейдара, нахмурившись, ответил:

– Не обольщайся, хмм… Твое личное обаяние тут не при чем. Уверен, что у Какузу были свои причины выделить тебе такую сумму.

– Какие? – удивился Тоби.

– Есть вещи, Тоби, о которых лучше не думать – думалка целее будет. И дернул же тебя черт обратиться к Какузу! Это все равно что сунуть голову в пасть тигру!

– Ну не вечно же Пейн будет злиться на Зецу! Он ведь тоже не такой злой, каким кажется. А когда он перестанет сердиться, Зецу как раз выздоровеет, и можно уже будет всем рассказать, как мы его лечили. А до тех пор Какузу никому не скажет про эти деньги!

– Да ну-у? – ехидно протянул Дейдара. – Не скажет, да? Что ж, это еще хуже! Значит, ты теперь у него в долгу. И чего ты, как дурак, поперся за деньгами? Мы с тобой могли бы взять это удобрение и даром. Прилетели бы в лавку, припугнули продавца – он бы нам и отпустил бесплатно любой товар! Еще и благодарен был бы, что его в живых оставили!

– Нет, Дейдара-сама, я так не хочу… Это неправильно. Надо, чтоб все было по-честному!

– Эх, Тоби… – вздохнул Дейдара. – Нет, чтобы сказать: «Сэмпай, если бы мы самовольно устроили налет на лавку, Пейн нас прибил бы! Дисциплина важней всего. А раз казначей нам деньги выдал – значит, мы как бы на задании». Вот как ты должен был ответить! Да-а… Как я посмотрю, Тоби, ты у нас не то что в акацуки, но и вообще в шиноби не годишься. Даже в торговле от тебя проку мало было бы, с такими-то принципами… Таким, как ты, впору только пахать да сеять.

– А я и вправду мечтаю выращивать что-нибудь! Такое, чтобы полезное было. Например, рис, – с энтузиазмом сообщил Тоби. – Но тут, в скалах, ничего не посадишь – сплошной камень…

Дейдара скривился так, словно надкусил лимон.

– Рис, говоришь? Ну, есть и более прибыльные сельскохозяйственные культуры. Марихуана, например… А пока что на Зецу потренируйся. Если он у тебя оклемается, то смело можешь отправляться жить в деревню – без заработка не останешься, агроном-самоучка…


	28. Белые шрамы и красные штрихи

Вскоре белый воздушный караван приземлился в скалах неподалеку от пещеры. Каждая из птиц, опускаясь, оставляла на земле свой дорогостоящий груз, а затем с еле слышным хлопком исчезала. Не прошло и двух минут, как на крохотном пятачке среди скал остались только Тоби и Дейдара в окружении тридцати ведер отвратительно пахнущей жидкости. Ее серебристая поверхность переливалась мелкими бликами, напоминая ртуть.

– Ну, пошли, – торопливо сказал подрывник. – Надо Итачи отвлечь. Кроме того, если я простою тут еще чуть-чуть, меня стошнит… Из чего она вообще делается, эта гребаная эмульсия? Из чешуи, что ли? Если так, то тебе проще было бы выпросить у Кисаме пригоршню чешуек от Самехады и самому наварить такой дряни!

Однако как бы Дейдара ни ворчал, а помогать Тоби он решил до конца. Через пару минут они уже проходили мимо Учихи, который сидел на камне у входа в пещеру, угрюмо уставившись в землю. Поравнявшись с ним, Тоби и Дейдара начали отрепетированный заранее короткий диалог:

– Сэмпай, давайте еще погуляем! Погода такая хорошая…

– Тоби, может, хватит? Если у меня выходной, это не значит, что я должен проводить его с утра до вечера в беседах с тобой. И что это за отдых – по скалам лазить, словно на миссии? Давай лучше по чарочке... Ой, только не надо делать такое лицо! Не хочешь – не пей. А я вот выпью непременно. О, глянь, Итачи сидит! Вот кто точно составит мне компанию. Эй, Итачи, не хочешь ли стаканчик пропустить?

Дейдара напрягся, ожидая, что же ему ответит непредсказуемый Учиха, и намереваясь в зависимости от его ответа так или иначе вывести разговор на Кисаме. Итачи повернул голову в их сторону и встревоженно потянул носом. Его красиво вырезанные ноздри затрепетали.

– Привет… – задумчиво ответил он. – Ну, не знаю… Можно и выпить. Эй, парни, а вам не кажется, что тут рыбой пахнет? Откуда бы это, а?

Дейдара мысленно выругался, проклиная продавца, который по старинке разливает товар по ведрам и, кажется, не подозревает о таком изобретении человечества, как канистра. Однако в следующую секунду до него дошло, что это именно тот шанс, которого он ждал. И он насмешливо ответил:

– Может, тут Кисаме проходил? И, видимо, он давно не мылся…

Итачи нахмурил брови.

– Не надо так шутить. Во-первых, он чистюля, а во-вторых, он хороший парень и не заслуживает, чтобы над ним смеялись!

«Ну все, завелся!» – радостно подумал Дейдара и махнул Тоби рукой. Парнишка неслышно отошел подальше за спину Итачи и кинулся к Зецу, в его каменный закуток.

Зеленый разведчик неподвижно лежал на земле лицом вниз. Тоби перевернул его на спину (тот хрипло дышал), уложил поудобнее, а сам выбрался наружу – за ведрами. Принеся первые два, парнишка стал вливать целебный состав в рот Зецу, стараясь не смотреть на обрубок ветки у самой шеи. Разведчик на глазах оживал…

Тоби воспрял духом и побежал за следующей парой ведер, не забыв прихватить два пустых, чтобы спрятать их в скалах, подальше от любопытных глаз. Так повторилось не единожды – ведро опустошалось за ведром, и Тоби не переставал удивляться, как в щуплого Зецу все это умещается. Видимо, зеленый акацуки невероятно быстро усваивал питательный раствор.

Каждый раз, выбираясь наружу, Тоби отчаянно боялся оказаться замеченным. Но ему повезло: в пещере, судя по всему, мало кто был, а может, и вовсе никого не было – во всяком случае, никто оттуда не показывался, так что его не засекли. Что же до Итачи, то он погрузился в обсуждение с Дейдарой высоких духовных достоинств Кисаме и ничего вокруг не видел и не слышал. Проходя туда-сюда с ведрами – то полными, то пустыми (их больше чем по два одновременно в конуре Зецу просто не умещалось), Тоби каждый раз слышал обрывки разговора Итачи и Дейдары. Точнее – обрывки длинного монолога Итачи, лишь изредка прерываемого фальшиво-заинтересованными хмыканьями его собеседника. 

– Он мне как отец… Как старший брат… Знаешь, каково все время быть старшим, умным, сильным, когда тебя и пожалеть-то некому?.. А он меня понимает…

Прошло два часа. Солнце почти закатилось. Унося подальше в скалы последнюю пару пустых ведер, Тоби услышал очередной обрывок речей Итачи:

– А главное, что он добрый и умный! Его взбесить почти невозможно! На моей памяти его только Мадара сумел вывести из себя. И то лишь однажды. Помнишь, когда поиздевался над ним – сказал, что уж кто-кто, а он, Кисаме, без потомства не останется? Ему, мол, и бабу себе искать не обязательно: поймал какую-нибудь рыбину покрупнее – вот тебе и жена! А Кисаме тогда как раз переживал личную трагедию – ему только что дала отвал эта чешуйчатая дура из Страны Моря (как бишь ее, Исариби, что ли)… Он тогда схватил Мадару, прижал его к стене, а потом расчехлил Самехаду и несколько раз ударил им этого козла Мадару по руке. Вообще-то хотел по голове, но тот рукой закрывался, у него потом даже несколько шрамов осталось…

– Да помню я, помню… И чё такого? Ну, не добил противника. Бывает… Так ведь не на миссии же, а среди своих! Короче, не трагедия, – проговорил Дейдара полусонным голосом.

– Да я не про то, Дей! Я говорю, добрый он, Кисаме! Ведь мог бы таким мечом и полностью его чакру выпить! А так Мадара только шрамами отделался…   

Тоби, услышав это, застыл. Его левая рука невольно дернулась и поднялась к лицу. Парнишка уставился на косые беловатые шрамы, пересекающую тыльную сторону кисти.

«Вот они откуда, значит…» – подумал он. Пальцы его на миг ослабли, и одно из ведер с грохотом упало. Итачи вскочил и стал дико озираться вокруг. Дейдара, скорчив своему юному напарнику зверскую рожу, положил руку на плечо собеседнику.

– Итачи, да сядь ты! – с досадой сказал он. – Это я тут связку кунаев в руке вертел, но отвлекся на твой рассказ про Мадару – и не удержал. Они отлетели да и звякнули о скалу…

Итачи присел обратно на камень, а Дейдара за его спиной показал Тоби кулак и махнул рукой – иди отсюда, мол. Тоби не заставил себя дважды просить: быстро спрятав в скалах последние два ведра, он вернулся в каморку Зецу.

Раненый тихо стонал, потом вдруг захрипел. Тоби позвал его по имени. Разведчик с трудом открыл глаза и судорожно схватился за грудь. Тоби склонился над ним. Рот Зецу приоткрылся, и оттуда вылетело всего одно слово. Во всяком случае, Тоби показалось, что это было именно слово, а не просто хрип:

– Р-р-родина-а-х-р-р-р…  

Затем желтые глаза Зецу закрылись, рука скатилась с груди на землю. Он вытянулся, резко всхрапнул и затих. Тоби испуганно приложил ухо к его груди, но облегченно вздохнул, поняв, что зеленый акацуки просто спит. Как потом выяснилось, чудодейственный раствор на несколько часов усыпил Зецу, после чего тот проснулся почти здоровым, не считая разве что вырванной ветки, которую он отрастил намного позже (на этот процесс ушло около трех месяцев).

В тот самый момент, когда измученный разведчик провалился в глубокий сон, Тоби заметил между полами его плаща на груди краешек желтоватой бумаги. Парнишка потянул за этот краешек, даже не задумываясь о том, что лезет в чужую тайну, и вытащил изрядно потрепанный лист, на котором была изображена выцветшая от времени карта Страны Бака-гайдзинов. Одна из провинций на карте выделялась, закрашенная красным карандашом. Под слоем красных штрихов виднелись буквы: «Северная Каролина». Название показалось Тоби смутно знакомым, но как он ни старался, так и не смог вспомнить, где его слышал. Опомнившись, парнишка смутился и вернул лист бумаги на место. В конце концов, каждый имеет право на личные тайны. Если Зецу увлекается географией, то какое ему, Тоби, до этого дело?


	29. Путь ниндзя для Зецу

…И вот теперь, глядя на поблескивающие в полумраке осколки хрустальной совы, Тоби вдруг вспомнил, что Зецу – не только хищник, но и хрупкий цветок. Он заметил капли росы, сверкнувшие на глазах разведчика. По сердцу парнишки в этот момент словно провели острым когтем.

Тоби обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на темную громаду елки. Уцелевшие после столкновения с Итачи редкие лампочки гирлянды и немногочисленные игрушки таинственно переливались… «Ничего, она у нас и так хороша!» – подумал Тоби о зеленой красавице. Он решительно встал и прошел к входной двери. Все посмотрели на него. Вернувшись с веником в одной руке и совком – в другой, Тоби смел сияющие осколки в совок и, четким шагом пройдя обратно к двери, высыпал их в мусорное ведро, стоящее у входа.

Громкий стук обломков о стенки ведра заставил Зецу очнуться. Разведчик плотнее завернулся в плащ и исчез. Секунду спустя он возник у самой елки. Устроившись под ней, он погладил колючие ветки и тихо пробормотал:

– Крепись, сестренка! Скоро ты станешь здесь такой же лишней, как и я…

Елка ничего не ответила – она была самая обычная, не мутантка. Но Зецу и не нуждался в собеседнике. Ему надо было просто выговориться.

Разведчик задумчиво смотрел на товарищей по оружию. Одни из них были ему абсолютно безразличны, и он знал, что это взаимно. Других он с удовольствием сожрал бы, с наслаждением переварив их своим зеленым капюшоном-шевелюрой. Они же, в свою очередь, с не меньшим наслаждением изрубили бы его в капусту. И лишь один из всей этой своры, смешной мальчишка с дурацкой маской на лице, относился к нему заботливо – более того, спас ему жизнь. Но…

Зецу слишком хорошо помнил те адовы муки, какие испытал, когда его мозг буравил алый глаз из-под той же самой маски. Это было еще до того, как тот жуткий человек уступил место в этом юном теле нынешнему славному парнишке. Да, с тем человеком лучше было не связываться – Зецу до сих пор жалел о той минуте, когда рискнул возразить Мадаре. И даже то, что он сделал это молча, одним-единственным жестом (покачав головой в знак протеста), не спасло от наказания: Мадара не терпел бунта ни в какой форме. Кстати, задание, против которого Зецу пытался было возразить, ибо считал его недостаточно продуманным, пришлось-таки выполнять. Он чуть не погиб тогда, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что сделал с ним этот Учиха. Даже боль от ран, нанесенных гораздо позднее рукой Пейна, не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сотворило в тот раз с измученным сознанием Зецу красное око чудовища в человеческом облике.

И вот сейчас, глядя на то, как суетится смешной добрый мальчик, Зецу невольно видел сквозь него того, другого человека. Что, если тот вернется? Разведчик вдруг отчетливо понял, что не вынесет этого… Он крепко призадумался. Жаль, конечно, но этого мальчика он уже ничем не сможет отблагодарить. Просто не успеет. Ну что ж, такова жизнь… А здесь ему, Зецу, оставаться больше не стоит. Время-то идет, и он не становится моложе. Доколе ему подчиняться безумным юнцам? Никто из акацуки не знал, что Зецу был намного старше даже Какузу, не говоря уже о прочих членах организации. Хватит, наслужился, сыт по горло горькими казенными харчами. Пора ему заняться чем-то для себя, для души…

Собственно говоря, такая мысль посещала Зецу уже давно. Но если раньше занятие для души представлялось Зецу исключительно в виде садика и огородика при любимом славном домике, то теперь он понял, что жизнь показывает ему совершенно другое направление его будущего. Прежняя иллюзия разбилась на кусочки вместе с блестящей птицей, но эта иллюзия была Зецу уже не нужна.

В самом деле, ведь бывших разведчиков не бывает. Так с чего бы ему становиться огородником? Огородников в этом мире и без него хватает. С другой стороны, на организации «Акацуки» тоже свет клином не сошелся. Сегодня Зецу понял, каким образом мог бы работать почти по специальности и при этом не подчиняться тем, кого с удовольствием убил бы. Сегодня ему неожиданно посчастливилось открыть для себя ту сферу, в которой он хотел бы трудиться. Он нашел того, с кем действительно хотел бы сотрудничать. Правда, этот человек только что исчез… Но он, Зецу, разыщет этого старика в красном халате и предложит ему свои услуги в качестве помощника!

Да, это именно то, чего он хотел! Развозить подарки по всему миру – работа полезная, интересная, а временами даже опасная (что придает ей особую прелесть). Для этого нужна, прежде всего, выносливость, а ее у Зецу в избытке. Да и опыт разведчика тут наверняка пригодится. Есть, правда, одно «но»: для такой работы, судя по всему, очень важно еще и красноречие, а вот этим талантом Зецу судьба обделила. Но в конце концов, не обязательно же лично зачитывать всем клиентам поздравления! Ведь многим людям этот старик в красном просто подбрасывает подарки через трубу дымохода – такой уж у него обычай. Это Зецу знал точно, так как однажды услышал, как Итачи рассказывал Тоби о своем детстве.

– Мне тогда было четыре с половиной года, – тихо и задумчиво, словно сам с собой, говорил Учиха. – Я узнал от взрослых, что Санта Клаус в Рождество приносит детям подарки, а кладет он их в носки, которые надо вешать на камин. И вот в новогоднюю ночь я повесил свой носок возле очага (камина у нас не было) и стал ждать. Ждал-ждал, да и заснул прямо на полу. Утром просыпаюсь, гляжу – а в носке игрушка! Фигурка Третьего хокагэ… А еще там был кулек с шоколадными сюрикэнами и две огромные конфеты в красно-белых обертках. Красный и белый – это цвета нашего клана. На одной конфете была надпись «Итачи», а на другой – «Саске». Я спросил у мамы, кто такой этот Саске, а она улыбнулась и сказала: «Скоро узнаешь!» И точно, через полгода узнал…

Зецу после этих слов Итачи захотелось подробнее разузнать об удивительной легенде про старика, разносящего подарки. Он даже пожалел, что до того момента не подозревал о существовании Санта Клауса. Но узнать подробнее в тот раз не вышло: Итачи оборвал свой рассказ, умолк и стал украдкой тереть глаза.

– Опять со зрением проблемы, в глазах все расплывается… – натянутым голосом объяснил он сидящему рядом с ним Тоби, хотя тот ничего не спрашивал. Так Зецу и не узнал толком, что это за Санта Клаус такой.

И только сегодня он понял, что эта странная легенда – его, Зецу, судьба. Его путь нинздя. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнула еще одна мысль: если доведется путешествовать по всему миру, то может быть, когда-нибудь судьба занесет его и в Северную Каролину. И он увидит край, откуда происходят его предки – свою историческую родину… Что ж, решено! Надо спешить!


	30. Креативная идея Павла

В этот самый миг Тоби почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Он обернулся и встретился глазами с Зецу, который сидел под елкой и смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Тоби слегка встревожился. Но тут Кисаме обрадовано вскрикнул:

– Итачи! Ну, наконец-то!

Внимание всех оказалось приковано к Учихе, который как раз очнулся от глубокого обморока. Когда Тоби, вспомнив о Зецу, снова обернулся, того под елкой уже не было. Его вообще нигде не оказалось. Когда спустя сутки в «Акацуки» окончательно поняли, что же произошло, Зецу был уже далеко – он шел по следу своей новой мечты, к своему будущему...

Точно неизвестно, нашел ли он Деда Мороза. Но год спустя, в середине декабря, в одном провинциальном российском городе произошел любопытный случай. Группа студентов художественного вуза устроила собирун на квартире у одного из товарищей. Хозяин квартиры, с рюмкой водки в руке, стоял у окна и задумчиво смотрел на пушистые хлопья снега, кружащиеся на фоне вечернего неба. Этот парень на днях получил крупный заказ на оформление новогоднего корпоратива, но с условием абсолютно оригинального, креативного подхода к идее. Заказчиком был один из самых крутых бизнесменов в городе, и отказываться от солидного гонорара молодому дизайнеру очень не хотелось. Но…

– Блин, ну какой креативный подход может быть в новогодней тематике? – тоскливо размышлял молодой художник. – Там ведь круг образов и идей – тесный, как клетка. Не развернешься… Всё уже придумано до нас!

– Пашка, хорош втыкать в окно! Вернись в семью! – позвал его один из приятелей, сидевших за столом. Павел медленно повернулся на зов, но в этот миг боковым зрением уловил за окном что-то странное. Он резко повернул голову и успел заметить, как мимо окна, в густых хлопьях снега, по воздуху пронеслась… как будто бы елка, но одетая почему-то в красный халат, как у Деда Мороза. Более того, Павел мог бы поклясться, что елка сверкнула на него желтыми глазами!

– Серега, тут за окном елочка скачет… – потрясенно проговорил Павел. Приятель услышал, подошел к нему и тоже уставился в окно. Ничего интересного там не оказалось: серое небо, белый снег да тусклые огоньки многоэтажек. И правда, что особенного можно увидеть с девятого этажа вьюжным зимним вечером?

– Не-е, друг Пашка! – засмеялся Сергей. – Это не елочка, это белочка… Наверное, тебе на сегодня уже хватит.

Павел мысленно согласился с ним. Но забыть странное видение не мог. Тем более что было в нем нечто такое, что Павел еще не до конца понял. Но чувствовал, что озарение вот-вот наступит.

Озарение наступило наутро, когда проснувшийся с тяжелой головой Павел не только, к своему изумлению, вспомнил вчерашнюю елочку, но и понял, что именно в ней было странного (ну, помимо того, что она летала по воздуху, была одета в красный халат и смотрела желтыми глазами). Павел вдруг осознал, что это была вовсе не елочка, а кактус! Сначала он испугался, подумав: «Вот, значит, как сходят с ума!» Но потом творческий инстинкт художника взял верх. Кактус в костюме Деда Мороза – это ли не супер-глюк? Более того, это ли не тема для креатива?

Корпоратив у крутого бизнесмена удался на славу. Основным напитком вечера была текила. Почтенную публику развлекала группа музыкантов в мексиканских костюмах. Гости в вечерних нарядах охотно фотографировались на фоне красивой главной декорации – огромного кактуса, подсвеченного, как новогодняя елка, и одетого в красный халат, как у Деда Мороза.

Молодой художник сразу получил кучу заказов на оформление свадеб и других торжеств. На вопрос журналистки местной газеты о том, где он берет темы для своих работ, Павел ответил, что черпает вдохновение в окружающей жизни, в самых простых и обыденных вещах. На подначки товарищей, долго еще вспоминавших его «летающую елку», он, хмурясь, отвечал, что в тот раз просто разыграл их, притворившись пьяным.

О желтых глазах, которые смотрели на него тогда через окно, Павел старался не вспоминать. Но иногда они ему снились. В такие дни он старался не вести с клиентами переговоров и даже денег в руки не брать, так как на него со страшной силой накатывало желание заняться благотворительностью – например, пожертвовать часть своих доходов на церковь или на детский дом. Впрочем, с каждым месяцем желтые глаза снились ему все реже, а спустя пару лет приступы бескорыстия и вовсе сошли на нет. Некогда стало раскрученному дизайнеру, наконец-то перебравшемуся в столицу, задумываться о таких глупостях…


	31. Черная дыра после большого взрыва

– Итачи! Итачи! Ты живой? Что это с тобой было? – Кисаме, потеряв голову от радости, опустился на колени перед лежащим на полу Учихой и то сжимал своего напарника в стальных объятьях, то тряс его так интенсивно, что у кого-нибудь менее сильного, чем Итачи, душа давно рассталась бы с телом.

– Видимо, опять зрение подвело… Вдруг наступила темнота, и в голове как будто взрыв раздался, – тихо ответил Учиха, уставив неподвижный взгляд в потолок.

– Не волнуйтесь, Итачи-сама! Это не у вас в голове, это у нас на самом деле взрыв был! – поспешил утешить его Тоби.

Лицо черноволосого красавца исказилось.

– Все живы? – спросил он тревожно.

– Все! Все! – раздалось сразу несколько голосов – нельзя, впрочем, сказать, что одинаково радостных.

Итачи устало прикрыл глаза и пробормотал:

– Это был кошмар… Вокруг так пусто и так темно… Только красные огни… И эта черная дыра так страшно зияет… после большого взрыва…

– Он бредит! – воскликнул Сасори. – Ему кажется, что он видит сотворение Вселенной…

– Чего-чего он видит?! – испуганно переспросил Кисаме. – Итачи! Ита-ачи!!! Скажи, что ты видишь?

Густые ресницы Итачи дрогнули, он медленно открыл глаза и произнес:

– Я вижу, что у нас украли люстру…

Все акацуки разом посмотрели наверх, на потолок. Действительно, гигантской люстры в форме клубка змей там больше не было – вместо нее зияла огромная темная вмятина.

– Вот она, «черная дыра после большого взрыва»… – ошеломленно проговорил Тоби, указывая на нее пальцем.

– Да не было здесь никакого взрыва! – рявкнул Пейн, приглядевшись к вмятине. – Люстру просто-напросто вырвали «с мясом». А грохот этот был, наверное, из-за обломков камней, которые посыпались с потолка!

«Так вот чего тут не хватает – люстры! А я-то всё никак не мог понять, что здесь изменилось, хмм… – подумал Дейдара. – А старичок-то ого-го! Силен! Если, конечно, ему не помог кто-нибудь…»

– Интересно, какая сво… Ведь дизайнерская вещь, между прочим! На заказ сделана! – возмущенно воскликнула Конан. Обвинить в краже их очаровательного пожилого гостя ей почему-то и в голову не пришло.

– Ну, вообще-то оплачивали этот заказ не мы, – кашлянув, тихо сказал ей на ухо Какузу. – Но все равно жаль, конечно. Дорогая вещь была. Мы могли бы ее продать, если что…

Конан, которая по доброй воле ни за что бы не отдала и не продала эту уникальную люстру, сердито глянула на казначея, намереваясь высказать ему все, что думает по этому поводу. Но потом сообразила, что ситуация отчасти напоминает гайдзинскую поговорку о шкуре неубитого медведя. Правда, в данном случае медведь был не то что бы неубитым. Скорее, наоборот: он, фигурально выражаясь, ожил и убежал, унеся вожделенную шкуру с собой. 

– Вот так-так… – процедил сквозь зубы Хидан. – Ай да старик! Приволок подарков на грош, втерся в доверие, а затем спер самое дорогое, что было в доме, и испарился… Это что, новый лохотрон такой? Что ж, я пошел искать этого козла! Найду – измельчу на кусочки без всякого блендера…

– Неужели это сделал он? Но кто же тогда выключил свет? – недоуменно спросил Сасори. – Я же помню: вот старик включил свою зажигалку, и именно в этот момент стало темно!

– Значит, у него был сообщник, который в нужный момент помог ему! – воскликнул Тоби.

Кисаме удивленно посмотрел на Тоби. И не только он один.

«А у малыша определенно есть мозги… Погодите, он еще умнее Пейна вырастет! Да что там – умнее даже самого Итачи!» – подумал довольный мечник.

Однако в следующую секунду его радость померкла от неожиданно возникшей мысли: «Но с чего бы это Тоби вдруг взял и поумнел? Уж не Мадара ли собрался возвратиться? Не берет ли он верх над нашим малышом? Если это так, я собственноручно убью его! Прости, Тоби…»

А еще секунду спустя Кисаме стало совсем уж не по себе:

– Но если Тоби прав, то что же получается? Среди нас есть предатель?!

Кисаме не заметил, что произнес последнюю фразу вслух. Повисла нехорошая тишина, которую нарушил голос Итачи:

– Нет среди нас предателей, Кисаме. Старик сам выключил свет – той вещицей, которую мы приняли за зажигалку. Я так давно читал этот роман, что уже не помню деталей. Но кажется, там, в романе, Альбус гасит фонари именно такой штуковиной. А здесь наш гость погасил ею люстру.

– Значит, он – банальный вор? – разочарованно сказала Конан, до которой только сейчас в полной мере дошло, что случилось.

– О нет, вовсе не банальный, – сказал Пейн. – И уж точно не вор, хотя и забрал эту люстру… Я слышал о нем. Очень давно. Когда был ребенком. Дорого бы я дал за то, чтобы поговорить с ним прямо сейчас. Мы не успели с ним кое-что обсудить…

– Да, точно! – просипел Какузу. – Я тоже с ним поговорил бы! Задал бы ему три вопроса. Первый: зачем он взял люстру? Второй: кто прислал нам подарки? И третий: кто возместит нам убытки?

– За люстру? – спросил Тоби.

– Нет, парень! За потолок, входные печати и моральный ущерб! – сказал Какузу. – А люстра, она…

Казначей резко замолчал, оборвав фразу на половине. Тоби вопросительно посмотрел на него, но продолжения так и не дождался. Тогда парнишка глянул на стоявшую рядом Конан, но та поджала губы, отвела глаза и тоже не произнесла ни слова.


	32. Скандал между двумя саннинами

– Кисаме-сама, а что такого особенного было в этой люстре? – неугомонный Тоби просто изнывал от любопытства.

Кисаме опустил взгляд и нехотя пробормотал:

– Ну, она, как бы, не совсем наша была…

– Как это – не наша? Мы что, и сами украли ее у кого-то?! – поразился Тоби.

– Нет. Мы взяли ее в качестве конституции… – хмуро ответил Кисаме.

– Это как? – не понял Тоби.

– Да не конституции, а контрибуции! Сто раз тебе говорил, Кисаме, – не выдержал Хидан. – В общем, Тоби, всё очень просто. Был тут у нас один мудак, Орочимару его звали. Это было… ну, короче, очень давно было. Поэтому ты его и не помнишь… э-э, то есть, не знаешь.

– Я знаю, мне про него Дейдара говорил! – пискнул Тоби.

Но Хидан, не слушая его, со смаком продолжал рассказывать:

– Так вот, этому Орочимару приглянулся Итачи, и стал он, значит, к нему подкатывать. Итачи-то у нас, сам знаешь, на вид настоящий пи…

В этот момент Сасори, стоявший рядом с Хиданом, толкнул его в бок и показал глазами на окончательно пришедшего в себя Итачи. Хидан среагировал мгновенно.

– Кхм, да… Так вот, говорю, Итачи-то у нас на вид самый настоящий… пират! И дернул же черт этого Орочимару пристать к такому крутому парню! В общем, Итачи разозлился и оторвал ему руку.

– Руку?! Ну ни фига себе… – ужаснулся Тоби.

– Вот и я говорю: почему руку? Надо было кое-что другое оторвать, чтоб этому уроду неповадно было на Итачи заглядываться! – вмешался в разговор Дейдара.

– О, Дейдара-сэмпай, как это жестоко… – протянул Тоби.

– А заглядываться на других парней – не жестоко?! – огрызнулся блондин. – Как он мог?! Ну, то есть, я хочу сказать, как он посмел пристать к нашему Итачи?

Учиха, все еще сидевший на полу, нахмурился и вздохнул, мрачно глядя на Дейдару исподлобья.

– Ну ладно, а люстра-то тут при чем? – не понял Тоби.

– Так ведь после этого случая мы выперли Орочимару из наших рядов, – пояснил Хидан. – А люстра эта как раз ему и принадлежала. С нею он к нам и пришел когда-то…

– Мы, конечно, сначала были недовольны, что он сюда с таким «приданым» заявился, – подхватил тему казначей. – Тут, в пещере, и без того повернуться негде, а Орочимару еще эту бандуру приволок. Ну, и попросили его продать ее кому-нибудь, чтоб место освободить. А он уперся – нет, мол, ни за какие деньги. Она, говорит, дорога мне как память. «Ни за какие деньги», а? Вот скажут же люди иной раз такую глупость…

Тоби слушал с огромным интересом. Он и не подозревал, что у обычного предмета мебели, пусть даже дорогого и красивого, может быть такая захватывающая история.

– А откуда у Орочимару была эта люстра? – спросил он.

На этот его вопрос ответил Хидан:

– Мы спрашивали у него об этом, но он так и не раскололся. Упорно молчал, змей подколодный… Ну а потом наш проныра Зецу разнюхал, что эту люстру Орочимару еще в юности подарили на день рождения Цунаде и Джирайя – поприкалываться над ним решили. Эту историю знают почти все ниндзя Конохи.

– Но что смешного может быть в люстре? – удивился Тоби.

– Формально это был дорогой подарок на совершеннолетие. А по сути – издевка над тем, кому ее подарили… – ответил парнишке ни кто иной как сам Пейн. 

Лидер-сама умолк так же внезапно, как и заговорил. Тоби очень хотел услышать, что было дальше, но не посмел спросить Пейна об этом. Остальные акацуки тоже молчали. И тут Конан, заметив нетерпение Тоби, продолжила рассказ о том, что знали все присутствующие, кроме него:

– Джирайя заказал эту вещь знаменитому мастеру из деревни Скрытого Песка, – продолжила рассказ Пейна Конан. – У них там, в Песке, лучшие стеклодувы – это всем известно. Цунаде лично нарисовала эскиз – клубок переплетенных между собой змей. Ну, как бы, образ души Орочимару. Проблема вышла только с цветом люстры. Джирайя настаивал на том, чтобы змеи были голубого цвета, а Цунаде хотела, чтобы они были черные. Скандал двух саннинов по этому поводу слышала вся Коноха. Цунаде заявила: «У него черная душа и черные мысли! Так что и люстра должна быть черной!» А Джирайя ей в ответ: «Нет, голубой цвет тут больше к месту будет!» Цунаде взбесилась и проорала с издевкой: «А почему голубой-то – цвет неба? Почему не красный – цвет Страны Огня? Или зеленый – цвет деревни Скрытого Листа? А?! Не слишком ли много чести для нашего Орочимару? Разве мы с тобой не знаем, какой он?» А Джирайя ей, еще громче, на всю Коноху: «Ты-то как раз и не знаешь его до конца! Тебе с ним легко на миссии ходить, не то что мне!» Она ему: «Это почему же?!» А Джирайя: «Потому что ты – не мужик! А вот я от него натерпелся, и точно знаю, что подарок для такого, как он, должен быть голубого цвета!»

– Да-а, видать, в те времена Орочимару ужасно хотелось, чтобы Джирайя узнал его до конца, – осклабился Хидан. – А Джирайя не оценил его нежных чувств, да еще и растрепал об этом на всю деревню. Неудивительно, что эти двое до сих пор враждуют…

– Но почему же тогда змеи на люстре оказались не голубые и не черные, а фиолетовые? – Тоби все больше захватывала эта странная история.

На сей раз Тоби ответил Дейдара:

– Да вот не получилось у саннинов так, как планировалось, хмм… Хотя поначалу всё шло хорошо. Джирайя все-таки смог убедить Цунаде – она согласилась, что люстра должна быть голубая. А убедить такую истеричку дорогого стоит! Представь же, что почувствовал Джирайя, когда увидел, что в итоге змеи получились фиолетовые! Он спросил у мастера, почему заказ выполнен неточно. Тот сказал, что примесь в стекле капризная попалась, потому и не удалось соблюсти оттенок. Зато этот цвет, мол, даже лучше – богаче смотрится, хмм... Джирайя, говорят, в ответ наорал на него так, что слышно было даже на верхнем этаже резиденции казекагэ. А уходя, так сильно пнул дверь жилища стеклодува, что она слетела с петель и исчезла в неизвестном направлении. На другой день ее нашли на тренировочном полигоне далеко за деревней…  

– А смешнее всего то, что Джирайя, несмотря на это, выплатил мастеру всё обещанное – до последнего рё. Ну, не дебил? – ухмыльнулся Какузу.


	33. Членский взнос Орочимару

– Я не понимаю… Если этот подарок был издевательским, почему же Орочимару потом никогда не расставался с ним? Он что, не понял, что над ним посмеялись?– спросил Тоби.

– Ему этот подарок, наоборот, очень понравился, – сказала Конан. – Фиолетовый цвет всегда был у Орочимару любимым. А в переплетенных змеях он увидел символ могущества великого змея Манду, с которым у него имеется контракт на технику призыва. Более того, эта люстра даже вдохновила Орочимару на дизайнерское творчество! Уйдя от нас и основав собственную организацию, он лично разработал эскиз формы для своих приспешников. И знаешь, что? В эту форму входит пояс из фиолетового каната, очень похожий на тех самых змей с люстры! Но насколько сама люстра великолепна, настолько же этот пояс – жуткая бесвкусица. Черт с ними, с орочимаровскими парнями – так им и надо, но мне, право, жаль Таюю и других девочек, которые вынуждены носить этакое уродство…  

Хидан, стоящий позади Конан, при этих ее словах закатил глаза, нервно рванул высокий ворот своего плаща и опустил глаза, проверяя, хорошо ли виден его знаменитый медальон. А Дейдара, с досадой посмотрев на свою растрепанную челку, задевающую за высокий воротник его собственного одеяния, ехидно процедил сквозь зубы:

– Что поделаешь, Конан! Не у каждого ведь есть талант модельера… Правда?

– Это точно! – с гордостью ответила девушка. Дейдара сердито глянул на нее, но ничего больше не сказал. Хидан, искоса глянув на Конан, а затем в сторону Пейна, еле слышно выматерился сквозь зубы.  

– Погодите, но если эта люстра была так дорога Орочимару, то почему он позволил повесить ее здесь? И почему не забрал ее с собой, уходя? – спросил Тоби.

Сасори пояснил:

– Сначала Орочимару пристроил свою люстру на полу, вон в том уголке. Но после того как Кисаме пару раз случайно задел ее ногой, Орочимару решил, что практичнее будет использовать эту вещь по назначению – потолок в пещере довольно высокий, так что там эту люстру не задел бы даже Кисаме, с его огромным ростом.

– И получилось просто великолепно! – с воодушевлением добавила Конан. – Как раз в то самое время мы приобрели вот этот диван, и таким образом у нас в гостиной сложился неповторимый остромодный интерьер. Правда, Какузу был недоволен лишними расходами на электричество, но потом даже он оценил красоту нашей обновленной гостиной. Правда, Какузу?

Казначей фыркнул и проворчал:

– Будь это какая-нибудь дешевая стекляшка, я бы не пошел на лишние расходы. Но эта уникальная люстра сама по себе – неплохое вложение капитала. Должен же был Орочимару внести какой-нибудь залог в казну организации, в виде членского взноса? А потом, когда он оскорбил Итачи и был изгнан, мы удержали с него эту люстру в виде компенсации за моральный ущерб. Или, как любит говорить Хидан, в качестве контрибуции.

– И что, он даже не пытался отвоевать свою любимую люстру обратно? – удивился Тоби.

– Конечно, пытался, – сурово ответил молчавший до этого Кисаме. – Да только кто ж ему отдаст! А почему, как ты думаешь, у нашей пещеры такая сложная система защиты? Только из-за этих недоносков из Конохи, что ли?

– И вот теперь этот старый хмырь украл нашу люстру – нашу собственность! – прорычал Какузу.

– Нашу прелесть… – криво улыбнулся Итачи.

Казначей удивленно посмотрел на него:

– Итачи, тебе же она вроде никогда не нравилась! Хотя, с другой стороны, ты прав: в этом мире некоторые вещи стоит уважать хотя бы за их стоимость…

– Вообще-то, эта люстра по справедливости принадлежит Итачи, ведь она досталась нам благодаря ему! – заметил Кисаме. Учиха при этих словах болезненно поморщился.

– Может, хватит говорить об этой люстре в настоящем времени? И вообще – говорить о ней? – ледяным тоном заметил лидер-сама.

Его замечание отрезвило всех. Наступила тишина. Сасори и Какузу, спохватившись, разом, как по команде, полезли в карманы и достали те самые предметы, с которыми их увидел Дейдара сразу после того, как в гостиной стало более-менее светло. Какузу извлек на свет божий пухлый потрепанный блокнот. Сасори – длинный кусок алой ткани.

– Между прочим, с нашего гостя мы тоже содрали кое-какую контрибуцию, – торжествующе ухмыльнулся казначей, потрясая блокнотом.

– Вот именно что содрали, – с оттенком досады уточнил Сасори, пригладив взъерошенные волосы. – С мясом отдирали – этот урод сопротивлялся…

– Поздравляю, Какузу! – хихикнул Хидан. – Такая ценная вещь – и на халяву! Ну ладно, почти на халяву – подумаешь, получил пару раз по морде… Зато добыл себе почти новый блокнот для гроссбуха – теперь сможешь немного сэкономить на канцтоварах! А вот тебе, Сасори, как-то не очень повезло: на кой черт нам эта тряпка? Для уборки разве? Так ведь наш Тоби и подметает-то редко, а уж полы помыть – этого от него в жизни не дождешься!


	34. Когда воин побеждает финансиста

Тоби с изумлением и обидой посмотрел на беловолосого. Это несправедливо! За что такие нападки? В памяти ожили слова, которые однажды сказал ему Кисаме:

– Знаешь, есть такая гайдзинская поговорка: «Сколько волка ни корми, он всё в лес глядит». Вот наш Хидан – он как раз такой. Сколько с ним по-хорошему ни обращайся, он всё равно тебя укусит. И никогда не угадаешь заранее, когда ему это взбредет в голову…

Душа Тоби горела. Он хотел было возразить беловолосому, но вовремя передумал и понурился: с Хиданом было лучше не связываться… Парнишка вдруг поймал себя на ужасной мысли. Ему захотелось, чтобы именно сейчас Мадара хоть на минутку вернулся в его тело и напомнил Хидану, кто в доме хозяин! Ведь от Пейна как от главы организации ему, Тоби, защиты ждать не приходится – Пейн ради него и пальцем не шевельнет. А остальных Хидан и подавно не боится. Он ведь бессмертный, да к тому же мазохист – так говорил о нем Дейдара.  
  
Тоби вспомнился спор подрывника и кукольника, которому он однажды был свидетелем. В тот раз у этих двух, вечно спорящих друг с другом о жизни и об искусстве, зашла речь о Хидане.

– Быть бессмертным – уже означает быть мазохистом, – философски заявил по этому поводу Дейдара. – Жизнь – это миг, такой же короткий и прекрасный, как, например, взрыв… Тем она и хороша!

– Да, жизнь мимолетна. Тем важнее сохранить красоту этой мимолетности, остановить мгновение, – ответил Сасори. – Как именно? Ну, например, сделать из человека марионетку… Или стать бессмертным, как Хидан.

– Сохранить красоту, говоришь? А в чем у него красота? В наглой морде? Или в дурацких белесых волосах? На хрена сохранять для вечности такую отвратную внешность и такой дерьмовый характер? – проворчал Дейдара. – И вообще, самый простой и дешевый способ сохранить красоту мимолетного – научиться фотографировать! Правда, Хидана я даже таким способом не стал бы увековечивать – чтобы людей не пугать…

Сасори ничего не ответил, только досадливо поморщился и махнул рукой – что, мол, с тобой говорить… Оба – и подрывник, и кукольник – знали, что тема вечного и мимолетного для них неисчерпаема, и что они к ней еще вернутся, причем не раз. Но этот разговор запомнился Тоби: в тот момент он впервые задумался над тем, что нет никакого смысла жить, а тем более – жить вечно, если тебя никто не любит. И удивился: неужели Хидану нравится существовать вот так, вызывая у других только презрение, страх и отвращение, и зная, что так будет всегда? Тоби подумал, что лично он так не сумел бы. Если бы к нему, Тоби, так относились окружающие, он бы умер от горя, даже если бы был бессмертным.

Очнувшись от сладких грез о мести Хидану, парнишка заметил, что слова его обидчика не вызвали особой реакции ни у кого из присутствующих, даже у Какузу и Сасори. Потому что всех сейчас интересовало совсем другое – тот самый пухлый блокнот, что достал из кармана Какузу. Сам казначей выглядел так, словно сожалел о том, что показал эту вещь соратникам. Собственно говоря, так оно и было. Иногда доблестный воин побеждал в Какузу хитрого финансиста, но это бывало ненадолго и обычно приносило кучу проблем. Вот и сейчас, не удержавшись от соблазна похвастать трофеем, Какузу сразу же лишился его.    

Лидер-сама властно протянул руку – и Какузу вручил ему блокнот, даже не посмев в него заглянуть (хотя ему очень этого хотелось). Другой трофей – тот, что добыл Сасори – Пейна совершенно не заинтересовал. Кукольник, нахмурившись, скомкал бесполезный кусок алой ткани и машинально сунул его в карман. Пейн раскрыл блокнот, полистал – и удивленно вскинул бровь. Хмыкнув, он присел на диван и углубился в чтение…

Через минуту-другую остальные присутствующие поняли, что можно расходиться. Приказа следовать за сбежавшим гостем и изловить его глава организации не отдал. Делиться с подчиненными содержимым таинственного блокнота он, судя по всему, тоже не собирался… В общем, можно было наконец-то отдохнуть после этого на редкость утомительного дня.

Кисаме помог подняться пришедшему в себя Итачи и повел его на свежий воздух. Сасори, внешне спокойный, но в душе кипевший от гнева, двинулся следом за ними. Он не был сейчас настроен общаться с Хиданом или Какузу, да и шумный Тоби был для него на данный момент не самой желанной компанией. Обернувшись, Сасори с облегчением увидел, что Тоби направился вместе с Дейдарой по коридору, ведущему в их комнату.


	35. Оттенки бумажных роз

Лидер-сама, опустив голову, увлеченно читал; на его губах играла улыбка. Конан, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, поняла, что ей лучше не тревожить его в ближайшее время – пусть отдохнет…

Девушке не пришлось долго решать, чему посвятить остаток вечера. Ее девизом было: «Не знаешь, чем заняться – займись собой!» Она удалилась в их с Пейном спальню и уселась перед трюмо, включив бра над зеркалом. Сначала поправила макияж, затем, наклонившись, выдвинула нижний ящик. Там лежало несколько десятков бумажных роз – примерно таких, как та, что украшала сейчас ее прическу.

Оттенки этих украшений варьировались в пределах сине-голубой гаммы. И только одна роза была снежно-белой – она лежала отдельно, в особой коробочке, украшенной блестками. Эту розу Конан сделала очень давно, более пятнадцати лет назад. Она мечтала тогда, что украсит ею свою прическу в день свадьбы. Но свадьбы как-то не получилось – ни тогда, в Стране Дождя, ни позднее, во время бесчисленных скитаний с Пейном, ни в последние годы, когда ее любимый возглавил организацию «Акацуки». Белая роза бережно хранилась, убранная подальше, и только иногда – очень редко – Конан открывала коробочку и печально глядела на этот символ «правильного» счастья. Что ж, пускай ее счастье «неправильное» – главное, что оно вообще есть! Но все же иногда Конан вздыхала, глядя на белые бумажные лепестки…

Однако сегодня синеволосую куноичи интересовали другие украшения. Порывшись в россыпи бумажных цветов, она выудила ярко-синюю розу, пронзительно-кислотного оттенка, и заменила ею синевато-лиловую, которая была на ней до этого.

Конан не просто так хранила в заветном ящичке целую коллекцию роз для прически. У каждой из них был свой смысл, и каждая была для своего настроения. Вот, например, эта, кислотно-синяя, означала раздражение или досаду. Конан не любила пронзительные оттенки, и роза кричащего цвета символизировала ее недовольство чем-либо. Сегодня это была досада по поводу исчезновения красивой люстры, которую Конан уже привыкла считать своей. И еще – огорчение от того, что Пейн, погруженный сейчас в чтение, словно забыл о ней, о Конан. А жизнь-то проходит… Вообще, в последнее время Конан начала особенно остро ощущать, что срок ее земного существования стремительно разматывается, как клубок, который уронили на пол, да забыли поднять…

Куноичи задумчиво поворошила бумажные цветы в коробке. Синевато-лиловая роза, которую она только что бросила туда, означала праздничное настроение. Была здесь и нежно-голубая роза – для тех дней, когда девушка ощущала, как в детстве, странную радость просто оттого, что живет на этом свете. Конан знала, что такое настроение никогда не длится долго, и потому особенно ценила его.

А вот роза темно-синяя, почти черная. Формой она близка к бутону. Это – для тех дней, когда ее хозяйке не дают покоя образы тех, кого ей уже никогда больше не увидеть в этой жизни. Конан знала, что у многих народов нераспустившийся бутон розы символизировал вечность и загробный мир. Она ненавидела бутоны, но эту розу, тем не менее, носила очень часто – так уж получалось…

Рядом – пышная роза из темно-голубой бархатной бумаги. Это – для моментов страсти, незабываемых мгновений… Благодаря тому, что и эту розу Конан носила очень часто, она прощала белой розе то, что той так и не пришлось сыграть свою романтическую роль в ее жизни.

В ящике было еще много цветков-украшений. Оттенки некоторых из них совсем чуть-чуть отличались друг от друга, но тем не менее у каждого из них был свой смысл. Самой Конан ее коллекция роз чем-то напоминала гардероб английской королевы Виктории. Эта знаменитая правительница после смерти своего мужа, принца Альберта, носила только черные платья. Но положение обязывало королеву часто менять наряды, и потому Чарльз Ворт, придворный модельер, разработал для нее несколько сотен фасонов одежды. Эти черные одеяния совсем чуть-чуть отличались от друга – разница в покрое была заметна только опытному глазу. Таким образом, был соблюден придворный церемониал: у ее величества имелся особый наряд на каждый случай, предусмотренный протоколом. И вместе с тем, на взгляд простых людей, их любимая королева была одета всегда одинаково и при этом очень скромно, как и подобает безутешной вдове.

Вот и Конан, на взгляд большинства членов акацуки, всегда носила одну и ту же синюю розу в прическе. А какого именно оттенка была эта роза в тот или иной момент, никого особо не интересовало. К сожалению, Пейн тоже не был исключением из этого правила. Как-то Конан попробовала было осторожно намекнуть ему на смысл оттенков ее бумажных роз. Но он, весело рассмеявшись, стал в ответ рассказывать ей дурацкий анекдот о том, как новобрачные договоривались об условных знаках: «Если я выйду из ванной и у меня челка набок – значит, хочу…» Конан, нахмурившись, выслушала до конца этот низкопробный образчик юмора и больше не заговаривала с Пейном о синих розах. Увы, в некоторых вопросах ее любимый недалеко ушел от циничного Хидана и тупого Кисаме. И ей пришлось с этим смириться.

Хотя, если честно, Пейн не был совсем уж бесчувственным болваном. Не более других, во всяком случае. Ведь большинство членов акацуки тоже совершенно не улавливали разницу в оттенке синих роз. Только Дейдара обратил внимание на этот нюанс и спросил Конан о нем. Так ведь он, Дейдара, и по жизни – не из большинства… Но ему Конан не раскрыла смысла своей цветочной шифровки. Она дорого дала бы за то, чтобы эту символику заметил не Дейдара, а Пейн. Однако лидер-сама, как и многие представители сильного пола, плохо различал оттенки цвета. Оттого и вел себя с Конан, как герой того дешевого анекдота, что сам же ей рассказал: «…И тогда мне по фигу, в какую сторону у тебя челка!» Впрочем, Пейн не только оттенков бумажных роз, но и многих других тонких оттенков в жизни в упор не замечал…     

Ну, всё, хватит грусти! Девушка уверенным движением укрепила высоко на макушке «розу разочарования» и, поднявшись с места, торопливо вышла в коридор. Куноичи была полна решимости обратить на себя внимание Пейна. Время, потраченное на чтение, она в последние годы стала считать понапрасну потерянным. И оттого решила не дать любимому растратить попусту драгоценные часы этого вечера.


	36. Тени в коридорах

Войдя в гостиную, девушка тихонько подкралась к Пейну, который полулежал на диване, уткнувшись в блокнот. В неярком свете лампы-тыквы густые пряди его волос отливали бронзой. Конан запустила руки в эти бронзовые вихры и взлохматила их еще больше. Лидер-сама нехотя оторвался от чтения, осторожно, но крепко ухватил подругу за длинный синий локон и притянул к себе. Несколько секунд спустя они уже сидели на диване, обнявшись. Пейн полистал блокнот, раскрыл его на нужной странице и положил на колени Конан:

– Ну-ка, посмотри…

Девушка с неудовольствием опустила взгляд на страницу, но в следующее мгновение на ее лице отразился внезапный интерес. Она схватила блокнот и стала жадно читать.

– Что скажешь? – Пейн внимательно глядел на Конан, ожидая ее ответа.

Ни лидер-сама, ни его подруга не подозревали, что в этот самый момент комментариев Конан с нетерпением ждали еще несколько человек… 

Какузу, сделавший поначалу вид, что уходит, как и остальные, на самом деле не ушел, а застыл, прижавшись к стене, у самого входа в гостиную, в густом полумраке коридора. Он твердо решил выяснить, что скрывает в себе блокнот, который достался ему после того, как они с Сасори попытались остановить гостя, решившего покинуть их по-английски. Страшно досадуя, что в суматохе не сумел заглянуть в эти записи пораньше, когда они еще были у него в руках, Какузу надеялся, что лидер-сама, закончив читать, уйдет, а блокнот оставит в гостиной. Или же уснет за чтением, и тогда можно будет подкрасться и тихонько полистать заветные страницы.

Появление Конан поначалу раздосадовало казначея, но поразмыслив, он решил, что это даже к лучшему, что она пришла именно сейчас. Зная разговорчивость девушки, Какузу не сомневался, что услышит хотя бы намеки на содержание интересующих его записей. А дальше он уже и сам додумает… 

Внезапно что-то легонько коснулось его плеча. Матерый акацуки среагировал мгновенно, резким движением вцепившись в то, что кралось мимо него в темноте. В сжатую ладонь врезался острый край плоского металлического предмета. А секундой позже рука, не менее крепкая, чем его собственная, перехватила его напряженное запястье, и хорошо знакомый голос прошептал в самое ухо:

– Спокойно, напарник! У нас сейчас общие интересы… Тот блокнотец… И отпусти наконец мой медальон!

Какузу чуть не сплюнул с досады. Хидан! Твою ж налево… И чего это им всем так понадобился этот блокнот? В конце концов, это он, Какузу, заполучил его первым! Но шуметь было нельзя, и казначей это понимал. Ткнув беловолосого локтем под ребра, он пробормотал:

– Заткнись! Иначе хрен мы его добудем…

Хидан благоразумно замолк. У них ведь действительно были сейчас общие интересы…

А в это время в другом темном коридоре, ведущем в гостиную, точно так же прижавшись к стене, как Какузу, стоял Сасори. Полчаса назад он вышел было на свежий воздух вместе с Итачи, который был более грустен, чем обычно, и Кисаме, который был туповат, как всегда. Но в груди Сасори бушевал огонь, который не в силах была остудить ночная стужа. Его сжигали изнутри жажда мести и любопытство, причем в равной пропорции.

Мстить прямо сейчас было, к сожалению, уже некому: намеченный объект ускользнул, а приказа устроить за ним погоню так и не поступило. Однако любопытство еще можно было удовлетворить. Тот самый блокнот – наверняка он может вывести его на след их таинственного гостя! Это была последняя надежда Сасори. Поэтому минут через пять, устав слушать декадентские излияния Итачи и искренние, но неуклюжие слова утешения Кисаме в его адрес, кукольник вернулся в пещеру.

Притаившись в коридоре, он, так же, как и Какузу, решил подождать, пока Пейн либо уйдет, оставив блокнот в гостиной, либо заснет за чтением. Свои шансы на то, чтобы заполучить блокнот, Сасори считал вполне удовлетворительными (Какузу и Хидана, скрывающихся в противоположном коридоре, он не заметил). Появление в гостиной Конан еще более обнадежило кукольника. Он сразу прикинул, как было бы кстати, если бы девушка утащила сейчас Пейна в спальню: в порыве страсти лидер-сама уж точно не вспомнил бы о блокноте…

– Значит, сюда он записывал тексты поздравлений и имена заказчиков… А это что такое? – в руке Конан оказался белый конверт, заложенный между страницами.

– Тут такого добра полно. Ты почитай, почитай – не пожалеешь, – смеясь, отозвался Пейн.

– Но ведь это чужие письма… – с сомнением сказала Конан.

– Это наш трофей! – твердым голосом заявил Пейн. – Так что мы вольны делать с ними всё, что захотим! Вот захочу – изорву их в клочки и… и скормлю их Зецу!

– Нет, погоди! – воскликнула Конан. – Дай почитаю… И вообще, Зецу бумагу не ест!

– Ничего! Недельку поголодает – еще и не то съест. А то борзый очень стал…

Конан, забыв о письмах, встревоженно посмотрела на Пейна. Ей не нравилось, когда он становился таким, хотя она и понимала, что держать в узде всю эту ораву монстров в человеческом облике мог только такой лидер. Но тут в голове у Конан вновь мелькнуло навязчивое видение, которое преследовало ее в последние годы: разматывающийся клубочек ее жизни… К черту организацию «Акацуки» и ее монстров! Конан нежно обняла Пейна:

– Пойдем…

Ей не нужно было повторять это дважды. Пейн вскочил, подхватил ее на руки и понес в их комнату. Забытый ими блокнот упал с дивана. По полу рассыпались разноцветные конверты…

Сасори в этот момент еще раз убедился, как хорошо быть умным. Как он всё точно рассчитал! Теперь главное – не торопиться и выждать еще пару секунд, пока не хлопнет там, в коридоре, дверь комнаты Пейна и Конан. Чтобы наверняка было. А уже потом можно и за блокнотом броситься.

Но буквально в следующий миг Сасори пришлось убедиться, что быть слишком умным тоже плохо. Как только за порогом гостиной в последний раз мелькнули развевающиеся складки одеяния Конан, из проема двери, ведущей в другой коридор, к дивану бесшумно метнулись Хидан и Какузу. Сасори опоздал всего лишь на какую-то пару секунд…


	37. Исповедь влюбленного пациента

Казначей и его напарник с разбегу плюхнулись на диван. Какузу тут же схватил блокнот и крепко вцепился в него, готовясь обороняться от Хидана. Но беловолосый не спешил воевать за эту вещь, заинтересовавшись письмами, рассыпанными вокруг. Какузу, с подозрением глянув на него, раскрыл блокнот и жадно впился взглядом в аккуратные ровные строчки. А Хидан, не обращая на него внимания, сполз с дивана и с комфортом устроился на полу. Он схватил сразу несколько конвертов и, выбрав наугад, открыл один из них.

Оба углубились в чтение, и в гостиной воцарилась тишина. Потянулись томительные секунды, которые показались притаившемуся в коридоре кукольнику вечностью. Наконец Сасори понял, что больше ждать не может. Он непременно должен узнать, что содержит в себе тот блокнот! А если эти двое будут сопротивляться, он покажет им, что такое настоящее искусство, да так, что этому мальчишке Дейдаре и не снилось. Правда, если Пейн узнает о потасовке из-за блокнота, никому из ее участников мало не покажется… А, пусть! Будь что будет!

Сасори решительно шагнул из коридора на свет. Какузу глянул на него сумасшедшими глазами и прижал блокнот к груди. Хидан же, напротив, призывно замахал рукой:

– Иди сюда, брат! Ты только глянь – вот это чтиво! Никаких романов не надо!

«Кажется, все будет проще, чем ожидалось…» – мелькнула у кукольника мысль, когда он подошел поближе. На блокнот он старался не смотреть, но краем глаза ловил каждое движение Какузу. Чтобы обмануть бдительность казначея, Сасори как ни в чем ни бывало опустился на пол рядом с Хиданом. Едва он уселся, как беловолосый сунул ему в руки зеленоватый конверт.

– На, это тебе, а я пока вот это почитаю! – заявил Хидан, разворачивая извлеченный из розового конверта лист бумаги в клеточку. – А ты, Какузу, чего в этот сборник тостов забурился? Кому нужны эти идиотские посвящения? Все равно мы уже не узнаем, кто это над нами так прикололся. Лучше почитай, что люди пишут! Тут каждый листок – прям крик души, блин… 

Какузу только еще сильнее вцепился в блокнот. Настороженный Сасори, следя за ним из-под ресниц, рассеянно уставился на листок, который держал в руке. Но в следующую секунду кукольник, вчитавшись, забыл и о Какузу с Хиданом, и о блокноте… Лист бумаги пересекали плотные строчки, написанные бисерным почерком.

 

«Дорогой Дедушка Мороз!

 

Когда я был маленьким, то просил тебя сделать так, чтобы мне дали новое имя. А то мое такое смешное, что просто обидно. И в оригинале смешное, и в переводе! Особенно ужасно оно выглядит в русском языке…

Помнится, когда я в первый раз попросил тебя о новом имени (мне тогда было 5 лет), ты принес мне в подарок игрушечную собачку и с ней – письмо. Там было написано: «Зачем тебе заботиться о том, как звучит твое имя на других языках? Все равно эти гайдзины понятия не имеют, кто ты такой. Лучше заведи себе нового друга – вот этого пса. Знакомься, его зовут Пак-кун».

Во второй раз я попросил у тебя новое имя, когда мне было 13 лет. К этому времени у меня уже был настоящий пес по имени Пак-кун, но над моим именем все смеялись, как и прежде. В ответ ты принес мне летные очки и с ними – письмо: «Умей при необходимости посмотреть на мир новыми глазами! Тогда ты перестанешь беспокоиться по пустякам».

Но летные очки отстойно смотрелись с повязкой, которой я закрывал лицо, поэтому я подарил их своему товарищу по команде, Учихе Обито. Ему они так понравились, что он носил их не снимая. В том году я и вправду посмотрел на мир новыми глазами. Точнее, новым глазом – это произошло, когда погиб Обито и Рин пересадила мне его шаринган.

И вот сейчас, когда мне уже 28 лет, я снова пишу тебе. Теперь меня знают уже миллионы гайдзинов по всему миру. Так что менять имя мне было бы нецелесообразно. А просьба у меня такая: если нельзя дать мне новое имя, то пускай его хотя бы транскрибируют иначе! Особенно в русском языке. Пусть говорят и пишут не «Какаши», а «Какаси». Тем более что это ближе к оригиналу…

И еще просьба. Не пиши мне больше, ладно? Понимаешь, из-за того, что ты отвечаешь только на мои письма, а больше никому не пишешь, надо мной все смеются еще больше, чем из-за имени. Они не верят мне и думают, что я сам себе написал те письма, что ты мне прислал. Даже Цунаде – и та не верит… Недавно она пригласила меня к себе, якобы на плановое обследование, а сама завела разговор обиняками о всяком таком. О том, как пагубно влияют тяжелые миссии на рассудок шиноби, о последствиях частого попадания под воздействие гэндзюцу, о психических травмах детства и прочем в том же духе. И фразочку странную бросила: «Почему, когда ты говоришь с богом, это называется молитвой, а когда бог говорит с тобой, это называется шизофренией?»

Я же не дурак, я все понимаю… Она считает, что я сумасшедший. Хотя, если честно, я и правда сумасшедший. И знаешь, почему? Потому что она мне безумно нравится. Да-да, именно она: одна из трех великих саннинов, Пятая хокагэ и, наконец, просто красивая дама.

Ирука называет меня геронтофилом. Но по мне, уж лучше быть геронтофилом, чем шизофреником. Поэтому не пиши мне больше, очень тебя прошу! И тогда Цунаде, возможно, еще обратит на меня внимание не как врач, а как женщина. В конце концов, может быть, то, что она посоветовала мне пройти курс лечения амбулаторно, и есть мой шанс? Я буду часто ходить в больницу, буду видеться там с ней – и тогда, надеюсь, она забудет о моем смешном имени и о твоих письмах мне. И поймет, наконец, что я ее люблю.

 

Хатаке Какаши»

 

Сасори поморгал, не веря своим глазам. Вот это да! Исповедь Копирующего ниндзя… Придя в себя, кукольник, даже не вспомнив о блокноте, жадно потянулся за следующим конвертом. Интересно, что там? Сасори вдруг подумал, что ни одна книга не увлекала его так сильно, как чтение чужих писем.


	38. Три свадьбы и меч Нибелунгов

– Ну чё, поменяемся? – Хидан, заметив, что Сасори закончил чтение, выхватил у него из рук письмо Какаши и в обмен вручил ему тот самый листок, что держал в руке. – Не пожалеешь – хохма еще та!

Сасори подумал, что ему уже ничто на этом свете не покажется хохмой после того, что он только что прочитал. Но он ошибался…

 

«Здравствуй, Дед Мороз!

 

Пишу тебе в последний раз. Достал ты меня уже! Совесть у тебя есть или нет? Если бы ты не был таким старым, я бы сейчас высказала все, что думаю о тебе. Я тебя ненавижу! Почему ты исполняешь желания всех, кроме меня? Что я, рыжая, что ли? У меня, между прочим, волосы приятного розового оттенка!

Нет, в самом деле, сколько можно? Четыре года подряд я прошу тебя, чтобы Саске полюбил меня. И что? Где оно, мое счастье в личной жизни?! Этот дурак лохматый как думал лишь о мести, так до сих пор только о ней и думает… Ну, почему, почему он не может подумать обо мне? Чем я хуже этого урода Итачи, а?   

Ино говорит, что нужно правильно формулировать желания. Пусть на себя посмотрит, дура! В прошлом году она пожелала, чтобы в нее влюбился большой человек. И вот результат: теперь за ней бегает Чоуджи! Ужас, правда? Ну что ж, сама виновата. Но я-то не из таких, мне больших людей не надо! Мне вполне хватило бы моего придурка красноглазого – пусть он полюбит меня, и больше я ничего не хочу!

Хотя нет… Еще я пожелала бы, чтобы Наруто наконец отвалил от меня. Жутко бесит своей тупой лисьей мордой и этим своим вечным «Са-акура-тян»… Пусть катится к Хинате – только она способна терпеть его болтовню двадцать четыре часа в сутки!

Да, точно! Вот мое желание: хочу три свадьбы! Одна – моя и Саске. Ну, это понятно… Может, хотя бы на пятый год до тебя, Дед Мороз, наконец дойдет, кто для меня лучший подарочек. Вторая свадьба – Наруто и Хинаты, чтобы этот крикливый ишак отстал от меня раз и навсегда! И третья свадьба – Ино и Чоуджи. Так ей и надо, этой дуре блондинистой!

 

Харуно Сакура»  

 

Пока мозг Сасори пытался переварить немыслимую для него плотность вопросительных и восклицательных знаков на квадратный сантиметр бумаги, Хидан, только что прочитавший письмо Какаши, ткнул кукольника локтем в бок и простонал, давясь хохотом:

– Я всегда-а это зна-ал… Надо и Какузу показать – пусть поржет!

Какузу, однако, было не до этого. Он был в растерянности. Пролистав блокнот вдоль и поперек, казначей, к своему разочарованию, не нашел там ничего интересного, кроме огромного количества странных адресов и текстов малопонятных посланий. Вроде такого:

 

«Шир, Торба-на-Круче.

«Уважаемый Бэггинс!   
Эта кольчуга из мифрила – Вам. Вы заслужили ее как автор повести «Туда и Обратно», занявшей второе место в конкурсе литературных произведений на тему «Убить дракона».

P.S. от главы оргкомитета конкурса, профессора Гэндальфа:

«Милый Бильбо, не огорчайся! Твое произведение, хотя и заняло второе место, все равно станет знаменитым на весь мир. Это я тебе обещаю… Ты, наверное, хочешь узнать, кто занял первое место? Это молодой автор, некто Шварц. Ты с ним вряд ли знаком: он не из Шира, а из Гондора, из самого Минас-Тирита белокаменного. Кстати, главный приз, который был вручен ему – это меч Нибелунгов. В твоей уютной Торбе-на-Круче эта бесполезная махина все равно не смотрелась бы – потолки у тебя низковаты. Поэтому я решил поощрить первым призом молодого автора (он будет рад любой фигне), а тебе, старый друг, преподнести то, что будет тебе гораздо более кстати – эту красивую кольчугу. Между прочим, неплохой прикид для вечеринки – все хоббитяночки Шира твоими будут!»    

 

Прошло около получаса. За это время Какузу успел несколько раз пролистать весь блокнот. Тот некогда был действительно толстый, однако сейчас листов там оставалось совсем мало – большинство из них были вырваны. В огромные промежутки между уцелевшими страницами Дед Мороз закладывал письма, которых там умещалось очень много. Но теперь, когда письма были вынуты, блокнот являл собой жалкое зрелище – старый, потрепанный, с редкими, как зубы у старика, листками…   
  
Увы, в нем не оказалось даже намека на тот заказ, который Дед Мороз выполнил сегодня в их тайном убежище. Записи обрывались на фразе, датированной позавчерашним днем. Вверху последней страницы четким крупным почерком было написано: «Хогвартс. Вручить носки Дамбльдору. И никаких поздравлений – пусть сам поломает голову, от кого бы это могло быть».

Чуть ниже на той же странице приткнулась другая запись, нацарапанная торопливым почерком: «Перезвонить Великому Сане из какой-то там деревни насчет его любимой Люси. Когда он звонил, на линии были помехи. Я так и не понял, куда и кому доставить подарок и что это за подарок вообще».

На этом записи в блокноте заканчивались. Раздосадованный Какузу отшвырнул его в угол дивана и хмуро уставился на Сасори и Хидана. А те, сидя на полу в окружении россыпи разноцветных конвертов, с головой погрузились в чтение.

Какузу с удивлением заметил, что письма, которые эти двое на данный момент держат в руках, не совсем похожи на обычные. Хидан, гадко хихикая, читал текст, написанный черной тушью на листе плотной бежевой бумаги с огромной сургучной печатью. А кукольник, странно улыбаясь, углубился примерно в такое же послание, но на розовой бумаге и написанное лиловыми чернилами.

«Ну надо же… Не думал, что в наше время кто-то еще пишет тушью, по старинке, – подумал Какузу. – Это ж какие расходы на канцтовары выходят! Какой-нибудь там феодал или кагэ еще может себе такое позволить, но для простого смертного это чрезмерная роскошь. Надо жить по средствам, господа хорошие! Вон сколько для вас всего понапридумано – и шариковые ручки, и карандаши…»  

Прежде чем Какузу успел осознать, что ему ужасно хочется узнать, кто это так роскошествует, язык его сам по себе произнес:

– Это кто там так выеживается – и печати понавесил, и бумагу дорогущую накупил?

– О, Какузу вернулся! Мы уж думали, что потеряли тебя! – обрадовался Хидан. – А вот щас я тебе почитаю, кто это. Гарантирую – со смеху сдохнешь… Знаешь, лучше уж сдохнуть со смеху, чем от зависти!

Какузу очень хотелось ответить напарнику грубо, но любопытство удержало его порыв. Если начать перепалку с Хиданом, тот заткнется еще не скоро: демагогия и хамство – его епархия, и он никогда не упускает случая усовершенствовать свои навыки в этих боевых дисциплинах. А Какузу не терпелось узнать, что там, в письме. Поэтому он, сделав над собой некоторое усилие, сдержался и промолчал.


	39. Новая мебель казекагэ

Хидан, так и не дождавшись ответного выпада со стороны казначея, развернул длинный лист бумаги и, стряхнув с него крупинки песка, начал читать вслух, давясь хохотом:

 

«Здравствуйте, уважаемый Дед Мороз!  


Я знаю, что обычно к Вам принято обращаться на «ты» – то есть так, как многие люди привыкли обращаться к Вам с детства. Но лично я в детстве, к сожалению, понятия не имел о Вас, поэтому сейчас буду называть Вас на «вы». Тем более что при моей нынешней должности мне и не подобает обращаться к кому-либо иначе. На «ты» я теперь называю только своих родных да ее – ту самую девушку, которая рассказала мне о Вас. Ту девушку, которую я люблю.

Собственно говоря, именно из-за нее я и обращаюсь к Вам. В ее глазах мне особенно не хотелось бы выглядеть плохим. А между тем сложилась неприятная ситуация, в связи с которой я выгляжу не лучшим образом не только перед своей девушкой, но и перед всей нашей деревней…

Как Вы, наверное, знаете, мне приходят письма от поклонниц со всего света. Раньше это мне нравилось, я даже завел хобби – делать мебель из писем (у нас, в Скрытом Песке, катастрофическая нехватка леса, так что деревянная мебель стоит дорого). Я связывал письма бечевкой в пачки, а затем пачки между собой, составляя из них разные фигуры. Таким образом я сделал себе диван, два кресла и три шкафа для писем.

Брат и сестра иногда брали у меня некоторые письма – почитать. Что поделаешь, если родные просят… Конечно, мне это не нравилось, так как я не люблю, чтобы кто-либо читал письма, которые пришли мне. Если я сам их не читаю, почему это должны делать другие? Хорошо еще, что брат и сестра никогда не обсуждали со мной, что там написано. Когда они один-единственный раз все же попытались это сделать, я начал складывать печати Песчаного Гроба… Брат остановил меня, однако с тех пор они оба больше не беспокоили меня изложением глупостей, которые пишут мне малолетние девицы.

Итак, у меня была самая оригинальная мебель во всей деревне. Можно даже сказать, уникальная. Конечно, Наруто, Саске и Итачи поклонницы беспокоят своими письмами намного чаще, чем меня, так что любой из этих троих при желании мог бы еженедельно создавать себе новые комплекты такой же мебели. Однако Саске и Итачи при получении очередного мешка писем просто-напросто активируют Катон. А Наруто часть писем отдает Извратному отшельнику, в качестве материала для его исследований, а часть раздает Кибе, Чоуджи, Ли и другим малопопулярным молодым шиноби, у которых нет восторженных поклонниц. По слухам, Киба благодаря этому уже нашел себе подругу по переписке.  

Однако с некоторых пор мне пришлось завести себе нормальную мебель. И дело вовсе не в том, что я теперь казекагэ, а значит, должен иметь роскошный кабинет. Наоборот, теперь, когда я стал казекагэ, я мог бы все свои покои целиком заставить мебелью, сделанной из писем – и кто бы мне помешал? Мне и по более важным вопросам возражать боятся. Это может делать только она – моя любимая Мацури…

Так вот, тут все дело как раз в ней. Она была моей ученицей. И очень нравилась мне – не только как ученица, понимаете? Но я боялся открыть ей свои чувства. Ведь я ее сенсэй, а с недавних пор еще и занял пост казекагэ… Наверное, она смотрит на меня с почтением и равнодушием, как на какого-нибудь важного старика, думал я. Потом все же решился пригласить ее на свидание – и она согласилась! У нас была пара свиданий, а потом… Я в первый раз привел ее к себе, усадил на диван, угостил шампанским и попробовал было обнять. Она откинулась на спинку дивана и нежно протянула: «Ах, Гаара-кун…» Я едва успел обрадоваться тому, что она впервые в жизни назвала меня не «Гаара-сенсэй», а более задушевно, как вдруг она вскочила и вскрикнула с негодованием и презрением: «О, нет! Что это?»

Когда я в недоумении спросил у нее, в чем дело, она указала на диван и взвизгнула: «Это же письма!» Я не понимал, что она имеет в виду. Ну, письма – и что? На них очень даже мягко сидеть. Да и лежать – тоже… «Может, она недовольна тем, что у меня нет дорогой мебели из всякого там венге и красного дуба? Неужели она такая меркантильная? – подумал я. – Значит, ей был нужен не я, а все те блага, которые дает звание казекагэ…»

Вне себя от гнева, я начал было произносить: «Песчаный Гро…», но тут заметил, что она плачет. А я не могу видеть ее слез. Просто не могу, понимаете? Я спросил, что случилось, и она, всхлипывая, ответила: «Ты хранишь письма поклонниц… Значит, тебе нужны они, нужна вся эта дешевая слава… А я для тебя всего лишь очередная игрушка!»

Я обнял ее и стал успокаивать, как мог. Постепенно она затихла, утерла слезы… Я даже подумал, что она останется, и всё у нас еще получится, но она попрощалась и ушла. И с тех пор больше никогда не приходила ко мне. Более того, мы вообще перестали встречаться.

Что мне было делать? Я сжег этот диван, да и всю остальную свою старую мебель, и заказал новую – из венге и красного дуба. А вскоре с интересом прочел свежий рапорт отдела внутренней разведки. Оказывается, раньше жители нашей деревни посмеивались надо мной из-за моей самодельной мебели – мол, у нашего казекагэ все еще детство кое-где играет. Теперь же, узнав о покупке новой дорогой мебели для моих апартаментов, они засудачили, что казекагэ, мол, загордился и оторвался от народа. Но их ропот я как-нибудь стерплю. Точнее, это им придется терпеть меня таким, какой я есть…»

 

На этом месте Хидан не выдержал и, прервав чтение, загоготал. Сасори нахмурился, а Какузу нетерпеливо проворчал:

\- Ближе к делу! Что казекагэ этот тянет резину, что ты – сил никаких с вами нет! Ну, так что он там хочет в подарок?


	40. Гаара Пустынный и тайная комната

Хидан был не прочь полаяться с Какузу, но ему и и самому было интересно, что там дальше в письме, поэтому он, расссудив, что Какузу никуда не денется, продолжил чтение вслух:

 

«Главное, что меня беспокоит в этой ситуации – это то, что я боюсь снова пригласить любимую девушку к себе. Если она так отреагировала на безобидный диван из писем, которые я никогда не читал, то что она сказала бы, если бы узнала, что в резиденции казекагэ есть так называемая «Комната Синей Бороды»?  
  
Так окрестила эту комнату моя сестра. Я не понимал, почему Темари ее так называет, пока она не дала мне почитать сказку, из которой взяла это название. Я согласился, что сходство есть. Ведь в этой комнате хранится мой главный секрет. Она вся, сверху донизу, забита упаковками косметической черной туши и подводок для глаз – всех марок и ценовых категорий.   

Знаете, откуда у меня вся эта хрень? Поклонницы присылают! Шлют и шлют, чтоб их… Уже не знаю, как им объяснять, что я не подвожу глаза и не крашу ресницы! А мой необычный внешний вид (эти загадочные глаза с густой черной подводкой, от которой млеют все эти глупые тинейджерки!) объясняется тремя причинами.

Во-первых, это естественная схожесть с однохвостым – он ведь тануки! Причем мне вот что обидно: у того же Наруто, например, на щеках черные полоски из-за схожести с девятихвостым лисом, однако несмотря на это, Наруто никто никогда не дарил косметики! А ведь могли бы, например, хоть мыло для прикола подарить – типа, чтобы умылся и стер грязь со щек! Так нет же, его внешний вид все принимают как должное, а меня чуть ли не в каждом письме учат накладывать макияж… Нет, я не читаю писем! Это всё мне Темари рассказала. После этого, кстати, я и хотел применить к ней Песчаный Гроб…

Во-вторых, мой внешний вид объясняется тем, что в свое время, еще будучи дзинтюрики, я хронически недосыпал, боясь дать волю демону, обитающему внутри меня. Сейчас я, как могу, стараюсь наверстать упущенное – например, ложусь не позднее трех часов ночи, а просыпаюсь не раньше семи утра. Однако темные круги под глазами так и не сходят – не знаю, почему… Так что проклятый однохвостый дважды повинен в этой моей проблеме.

Но и поклонницы тоже хороши! Нет, чтобы мангу полистать или хотя бы датабуки посмотреть – какое там! Эти девицы смотрят исключительно аниме (где меня изображают с какой-то кривой мордой, жуткими фонарями вокруг глаз и дурацкой залысиной на лбу!), а потом вешают мои анимешные портреты над своими кроватями, да еще и черным фломастером мне глаза подводят, чтобы готичнее смотрелось… Нет, я не читаю писем! Это Темари рассказывала Канкуро – тихо, чтобы я не услышал. Но даже когда Темари говорит тихо, ее слышно на весь этаж…    

А в-третьих, мой необычный внешний вид объясняется тем, что у меня от природы длинные и густые черные ресницы. Да-да, именно черные, хотя глаза у меня светло-зеленые, а волосы – темно-рыжие. Однажды, будучи еще совсем маленьким, я спросил у Темари, отчего у меня такие ресницы – ведь ни у нее, ни у Канкуро не такие… Она с завистью ответила: «Повезло тебе, это Масаси тебя таким создал!» Масаси – это верховный бог нашего мира. Так что эти ресницы – божий дар. Правда, мне от этого дара одни только проблемы…

Уважаемый Дед Мороз! Моя любимая Мацури сказала мне как-то, что Вы исполняете желания. Итак, я прошу Вас вот о чем.

Сделайте так, чтобы я овладел техникой Катон (обычным путем она мне никак не дается, к сожалению). Тогда мне не пришлось бы тратить полдня в неделю на сожжение кучи ненужной корреспонденции. Я не могу доверить это деликатное дело своим подчиненным, поймите меня правильно…

Или же сделайте так, чтобы поклонницы перестали присылать мне письма, а особенно – посылки с тушью и лайнером для глаз. Мне уже некуда девать весь этот компромат! Письма-то я сжигаю, а вот с косметикой сложнее – ее просто так, незаметно, не уничтожишь… И что мне с нею делать? Потихоньку продавать оптовикам? Упаси меня Масаси! Не хватало еще, чтобы казекагэ подрабатывал мелкой торговлей! Дарить? Но кому? Чужим не могу – никто не должен знать о моем позоре. А моим родным это барахло ни к чему. Темари у нас вообще косметикой не пользуется. Она начиталась каких-то гайдзинских книжонок и теперь называет себя Белокурой Бестией и говорит, что истинная куноичи Песка в красках не нуждается. На самом деле она просто ленивая и не любит тратить время и силы на макияж. Что же касается Канкуро, то он для своей боевой раскраски применяет фиолетовую краску, а не черную. Так уж заведено у них, у кукольников – это их фирменный стиль. Однажды, когда мы с ним складывали очередную партию посылок поклонниц в «Комнате Синей Бороды», он заметил, что порой очень сожалеет, что Масаси не создал меня с фиолетовыми ресницами – тогда бы он, Канкуро, благодаря мне сэкономил кучу денег на краске для лица.

Чтобы найти хоть какое-то применение этим проклятым посылкам, я решил возродить древний обычай: писать все документы, с которыми работает казекагэ, исключительно тушью. То есть, обходиться без использования современных средств типа ручек и карандашей. За три месяца, что я занимаю эту должность, я извел на документацию уже литров пять всяких там жидких лайнеров и подводок для глаз.

Однако для удобства письма тушь и лайнер необходимо разбавлять водкой, а это само по себе создает отдельную проблему. Во время использования смесь крайне быстро теряет нужную консистенцию, так что приходится вновь и вновь подливать туда водку…

Недавно я прочел очередной рапорт отдела внутренней разведки: народ злословит, что судя по объемам поставок спиртного в резиденцию, новый казекагэ беспробудно пьянствует – и как, мол, он только находит время и силы для того, чтобы подписывать документы, не говоря уже о более важных делах? А я вынужден молча сносить эту клевету, чтобы не раскрылась еще более опасная правда…

На данный момент в «Комнате Синей Бороды» стратегических запасов черной туши столько, что я должен буду пробыть казекагэ еще минимум лет двести, чтобы истратить их все на свои канцелярские нужды. И каждую неделю приходят всё новые и новые посылки… Пусть их больше не будет, очень Вас прошу!

И еще помогите мне, пожалуйста, избавиться от того, что уже имеется в моей тайной комнате. Ведь если моя любимая хоть раз увидит этот склад косметики, я уже никогда не смогу ей доказать, что Масаси создал меня совсем не для яоя…

Ну и последнее. Сделайте так, чтобы моя Мацури ко мне вернулась… Она мне нужна!

 

Гаара Пустынный, Пятый казекагэ»


	41. Глубокие сожаления о коммерции и о традиции

Хидан дочитал вслух письмо казекагэ и заржал в голос. К его удивлению, ни Сасори, ни Какузу не засмеялись. Сасори задумчиво глядел прямо перед собой. Лицо его было серьезно. На лбу Какузу залегла длинная морщина, почти незаметная в обилии шрамов; он о чем-то глубоко задумался, опустив глаза. Хидан нахмурился – его ощущения легко поймет любой, кто рассказал в компании обалденный анекдот, но не дождался должной реакции публики:

– И чего молчим? В чем дело?

Какузу поднял на него взгляд пронзительных зеленых глаз:

– Ты смотри, а я и не знал… Кто бы мог подумать, а?

– Я никак не думал, что такое возможно… – эхом отозвался Сасори.  

Немного растерявшийся Хидан округлил глаза:

– Эй, парни! Я чего-то не понял или чего-то не знаю? Что происходит, блин?

Какузу с глубоким сожалением в голосе выдохнул:

– Я ж там совсем недавно был на миссии, в окрестностях Скрытого Песка. Да не один, а с Зецу. Если бы я знал! Можно было бы прямо тогда же послать Зецу в резиденцию казекагэ – тайком подбросить вызов на переговоры. Думаю, он бы пришел. И мы бы сговорились… Стопроцентно сговорились бы!

– С кем? И о чем? – ледяным голосом спросил Хидан. Он терпеть не мог чувствовать себя идиотом. А сейчас у него было как раз такое ощущение.  

Какузу посмотрел на напарника как на несмышленое дитя и пояснил таким голосом, словно объяснял, что дважды два будет четыре:

– С Гаарой о поставках, ясное дело. Ты только посмотри, сколько товару пропадает! Он мне это всё за полцены отдал бы. Да что там – даром отдал бы, только бы я согласился забрать этот компромат! А если бы я припугнул его, что расскажу всем о том, что он красится, то он мне еще и приплатил бы! Даже если бы я эту косметику в Конохе и других деревнях загнал по бросовой цене – уже был бы в выигрыше. А если Гаара мне не заплатил бы за молчание, то я всем разрекламировал бы эту тушь – мол, такою пользуется сам казекагэ – и тогда продал бы ее подороже. Короче, в накладе по-любому не остался бы. Эх, и чего это письмо мне так поздно попалось! Без ведома Пейна в такую даль не наведаешься – он меня тут же хватится, и хлопот потом не оберешься. Так что жди теперь до следующей миссии в Песке. Да еще не факт, что меня туда пошлют с Зецу. А без него в резиденцию казекагэ мне не проникнуть… Но даже если и получится, то Гаара за это время может еще кому-нибудь свою коллекцию загнать. Эх-х… Теперь понимаешь?

Хидан скривил губы:

– Извини, что спросил… Я должен был сам догадаться. А ты, Сасори, чего вздыхаешь? Жалеешь, что в долю к нему не вошел?

Кукольник посмотрел на Хидана в точности как Какузу минутой раньше – словно на несмышленое дитя. И, помолчав, тихо сказал:

– Я двадцать лет не был в родной деревне… Всего двадцать лет. Не говорю, что это мало. Но разве это так уж много? Не века же прошли. А ты посмотри, что там творится…

Хидан не нашелся, что сказать. Он второй раз за последние пять минут почувствовал себя идиотом. Зато Какузу, не скрывая удивления, спросил у Сасори:

– Ты о чем конкретно? Там ведь много чего творится…

Сасори посмотрел на товарищей каким-то пустым, безжизненным взглядом и прошептал:

– В мое время любой ребенок в Суне знал, что фирменный стиль кукольников – это бордовая боевая раскраска. Бордовая, а не фиолетовая! Выходит, традиции песчаных ниндзя умирают… Но если мы утратим наши традиции, то что у нас останется?

Хидан, придя в себя, процедил сквозь зубы:

– Оно, конечно, так… Но ты-то, Сасори, чего трепыхаешься? Ты ведь уже двадцать лет как нукэнин. А изгнанникам, стоящим вне закона, традиции соблюдать не обязательно. Так что расслабься!

Сасори сверкнул на него глазами. Но тут уже Какузу рассудительно добавил:

– И вообще, тебе же только что прочитали, как брат Гаары жаловался, что краски для лица уж больно дорогие. Так, может, бордовая краска еще дороже, чем фиолетовая? Вот кукольники и обходятся тем, что подешевле…

Сасори удивленно глянул на казначея и произнес:

– Ты угадал или знал? Сырье для бордовой краски добывается в особом маленьком руднике близ деревни – одном-единственном. Еще в мое время ходили слухи, что его запасы скоро иссякнут, и оттого эта редкая краска дорожала с каждым годом. Неужели рудник все же истощился?.. Кстати, а где они берут эту фиолетовую краску? Какой отвратительный цвет! Такого сырья ни в одном руднике не бывало…

– Да какие там рудники, – махнул рукой Какузу. – Небось привозят синтетическую откуда-нибудь из Страны Бака-гайдзинов.

– Синтетическую?! – Сасори широко распахнул глаза. – Да это же плевок в лицо всем нашим традициям!

Хидан, не выдержав накала страстей, рявкнул:

– Может, хватит причитать, а? Затрахали уже своим нытьем! Какузу, не волнуйся, закупишь еще у Гаары его косметику. Сам подумай – кто о ней знает, кроме тебя и его самого? Он ведь не идиот, чтобы болтать о ней всем и каждому. А ты, Сасори, если так переживаешь, что в Скрытом Песке что-то неладно, лучше пойди да и перебей там всех на хрен темной ночкой. Нет деревни – нет проблемы. Вот Итачи со своим кланом именно так и поступил – настоящий мужик, что тут скажешь! А теперь давайте-ка еще что-нибудь смешное почитаем. Вот это, например…


	42. Ars longa, вашу мать!

Хидан выхватил из рук Сасори лист красивой плотной бумаги, исписанный лиловыми чернилами. Какузу, глянув искоса на это роскошное послание, проворчал:

– Еще один страдалец с большими понтами… Пишут тут письма со слезными просьбами, а понтануться все же не забывают!

Хидан показал ему сломанную сургучную печать:

– Узнаёшь? Это официальный знак канцелярии самого райкагэ…

– Да ну? – ухмыльнулся Какузу. – Я-то думал, из всех кагэ один только Гаара – неудачник. А у райкагэ что стряслось?

– Наверное, восьмихвостый убил этого Дебила Би и сбежал, – хохотнул Хидан.

Сасори тревожно глянул на Хидана. И без того чахлое чувство юмора кукольника в эти минуты было окончательно придавлено падением традиций в Скрытом Песке, так что он поспешил сказать:

– Я почти половину успел прочесть – там про это ничего не было…  

– И не будет! – рыкнул казначей. – Восьмихвостый от нас не уйдет! Читай, Хидан! Может, и тут что полезное найдется…

– Ага, ага… – поддакнул Хидан. – Например, тут будет сказано, что в резиденции райкагэ имеется тайная комната, битком набитая абонементами в солярий. И он ищет, кому бы их загнать, ведь в его родной деревне это никому не нужно…    

Какузу громко заржал. Хидан развернул лист и начал читать:

 

«Йо, Дед Мороз!

Как поживаешь, старик?

Хочу спасибо сказать.

Благодарю, твою мать!

 

Ух, я и забыл, что ты такой древний, что наверняка ни хрена не смыслишь в рэпе. Поэтому буду говорить обыкновенно. Так, как разговаривает мой братец и его советники. То-то братан порадовался бы, если б узнал, как я тут церемониально выражаюсь! Он уж и забыл, когда слышал от меня обычную речь. Я даже на заседаниях совета выступаю исключительно речитативом – специально, чтобы позлить райкагэ и его свиту. Кстати, прикольно видеть, как некоторые из них начинают отбивать такт ногой – думают, что под сутанами не видно. Но я всё вижу! И братец мой тоже всё видит. И это прикольнее всего – он та-а-ак бесится!

В общем, спасибо тебе, старик! Я уже много лет подряд прошу у тебя одного и того же, и ты мне это всегда даришь – вдохновение и популярность. Мне уже награды некуда ставить – все полки в спальне заняты «Золотыми сямисэнами» и прочим в том же роде. Есть даже гайдзинский «Оскар»! Может быть, попросить у тебя новый шкаф для наград, а? Шучу, шучу… Еще не хватало размениваться на бытовые мелочи! Вещи – это так, преходящее. Как и сама жизнь. А вот искусство – вечно. Это у меня главный девиз. Я даже в одну из своих композиций вставил слова: «Ars longa, vita brevis». Так меня потом фанаты буквально закидали письмами – всё просили перевести это красивое иностранное ругательство.

Наверное, если мне чего и стоит попросить у тебя – так это того, чтобы меня лучше понимали. Конечно, тут уж ничего не поделаешь: искусство возносит человека вверх, подальше от грешной земли… Да только я ведь не из снобов. Мне башня из слоновой кости на хрен не нужна! Я хочу быть с народом. Чтобы любили. Чтобы понимали… Чтобы помнили!

А между тем меня не то что брат или фанаты – восьмихвостый и тот не всегда понимает. На днях попался мне в библиотеке райкагэ томик стихов какого-то гайдзина. Сильные стихи, надо сказать! Я не сдержался и стал их вслух читать, прямо там же, в библиотеке: «Февраль! Достать чернил и плакать!»  

Только разошелся – смотрю, восьмихвостый мне изнутри обиженно так говорит: «Разве я тебя когда-нибудь в чернилах ограничивал – хоть в феврале, хоть в какие-то другие месяцы? Чего ты меня позоришь, а? И зачем плакать, пьяная твоя рожа? Чернила у меня высший сорт, не то что у обычных головоногих! Кстати, на дворе сейчас декабрь – это так, к сведению…»

Сам подумай, старик, каково мне было после этого? Душа художника – она ведь чувствительная и нежная. А тут восьмихвостый – мое, можно сказать, «второе я» – разговаривает со мною так, словно я с ним не поэзией делюсь, а в канцелярской лавке торгуюсь!  

Но я нашел, чем утешиться. Чтением, чем же еще! В той же библиотеке брата я обнаружил еще одну любопытную книжонку. Тоже гайдзинскую. Маленькая такая, но мудрости в ней больше, чем в любой энциклопедии! И настроение здорово поднимает. В ней рассказывается, как один парнишка постоянно делал всем только хорошее. У него еще роза была. И лис, которого он приручил. Знаешь, старик, мне так приятно было это читать! Я и не знал, что гайдзины так сильно любят нашего Наруто, что уже сказки про него пишут!

Вот только про розу я как-то не понял. С лисом-то все ясно, а вот роза… Это кто ж получается – Сакура, что ли? Видели бы они ее в реальности… Это не роза, а репейник какой-то! Ничего не говорю, в девке должна быть перчинка, но Сакура – это сплошной стручок горького перца… Я бы такую девку и часу возле себя не вытерпел. Все-таки Наруто реально герой!

Кстати, о девках. Во многих книжках говорится о большой и светлой любви. Я отлично понимаю, что книжки и реальность – это, как говорится, две большие разницы. Но иногда так хочется встретить Ее – ту самую, из книжки, всю такую из себя идеальную… Дед Мороз, пошли мне такую, а? Чтобы внешностью была примерно как мидзукагэ – вся такая супер-секси. А характером – как та славная брюнеточка, что по Наруто сохнет (а он, дурак, не ценит). Кажется, ее Хинатой зовут.

Вот только не надо посылать мне кого-то из этих двух – ни Хинату, ни даже мидзукагэ. Ладно? Я хочу как бы «микс» из этих двух красоток! К малолеткам меня не тянет, да и брюнеток не люблю. Так что Хината мне не совсем подходит. И вообще, может, Наруто еще поумнеет и забудет свою Сакуру – так чего ж я буду отбивать у него Хинату, единственную нормальную девку в его окружении? А что до мидзукагэ… От нее я, конечно, не отказался бы – да, наверное, и никакой мужик не отказался бы! Вот только она меня всерьез не воспринимает. Ее просто тошнит от рэпа. А кроме того, она явно неравнодушна к парню из своей свиты. Есть там один, мелкий такой – мечник Скрытого Тумана… Правда, он хоть и мелкий, но крутой! И ради своей госпожи готов на все. Уважаю таких. Короче, у них взаимные чувства, так что я в этом сюжете был бы не в тему.

В общем, хочу себе такую, чтобы это была девчонка, словно самим Масаси именно для меня созданная. Сможешь найти такую, старик? Постарайся, а… Заранее благодарю!

Киллер Би»


	43. Жизненное кредо Какузу

– Вот уж действительно Дебил Би! – воскликнул Хидан. – Живет себе как у Масаси за пазухой, всё-то у него есть – и то, что надо, и даже сверх того… И при этом, если не считать контролирования восьмихвостого (а для Би это не проблема!) – ровным счетом никакой ответственности! Он ведь он не райкагэ, а всего лишь его названый брат… И при такой вольной жизни, при таком полном счастье он у Деда Мороза бабу просит! Ну, не кретин? Да ведь если баба появится, с большей частью того, что у него сейчас есть, ему придется распрощаться! Начиная свободой и заканчивая кошельком!

– Между прочим, я бы в жизни не подумал, что Киллер Би такой интеллектуал, – задумчиво сказал Сасори.

– Да, я тоже был о нем лучшего мнения, – согласился Какузу, подбирая с пола скромный белый конверт. – А вообще, знаете, что? Надоели мне эти личные проблемы власть имущих. Давайте посмотрим, что простой народ пишет! Чего хотят, на какую сумму…

– Я смотрю, ты тут мониторинг рынка развернул, – захихикал Хидан. – Уже подыскиваешь клиентов на косметику Гаары? Ню-ню…

– Ну почему только на косметику? Мало ли что в руки попадет, когда и не ждешь. Надо ведь знать, что почем и что сейчас в ходу… – степенно ответил Какузу. – Ты, главное, Пейну не сболтни. Он страх как не любит торговлю и торговцев. А мне лишние проблемы не нужны. Да и тебе, надеюсь, тоже. Ты меня хорошо понял, напарник?  

Хидан закатил глаза, фыркнул и приготовился слушать, поскольку Какузу явно решил перехватить у него инициативу чтеца.

Казначей прокашлялся и начал читать вслух:

 

«Здравствуй, Дед Мороз!

 

Сразу скажу: я в тебя не верю. Пишу только по старой памяти – помнится, в детстве родители всегда покупали мне то, что я просил у тебя. Может, и сейчас каким-то образом исполнятся мои желания? В конце концов, что я теряю, если напишу тебе? Ведь об этом никто не узнает.

Все лучшее, что у меня было в жизни, уже в прошлом. Единственное, что у меня осталось – это мое доброе имя. Поэтому я хочу попросить тебя не о том, чтобы в моей жизни что-то появилось, а о том, чтобы кое-чего в моей жизни больше никогда не было. Мелкие желания (например, окончательно уничтожить Орочимару) я сюда вписывать не буду. Ограничусь только главным – тем, что не зависит целиком и полностью от меня самого.

Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы в моей жизни больше не было моего брата. Но чтобы убил его не кто-нибудь другой, а я. Только это смоет грязь с моего имени. Я же мститель!

Во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы в моей жизни больше не было этой надоедливой Сакуры. Для перепиха мне и Карин вполне хватает, а в большую и светлую любовь я не верю. Впрочем, даже если я когда-нибудь и женился бы, то вряд ли допустил бы, чтобы у моих детей оказались волосы идиотского розового оттенка, визгливые голоса, плоские фигуры и огромные железные кулаки. Особенно – у дочерей. Вообще, если уж на ком жениться, так это на Хинате. Тем более что Наруто, тупой лисеныш, ее не ценит и никогда не оценит. Впрочем, это всё не к спеху. Женитьба подождет – сначала месть!   

Ну и в-третьих, для поддержания моего доброго имени и из уважения к памяти всего нашего клана, я прошу тебя сделать так, чтобы все эти восторженные малограмотные дебилы (я имею в виду моих поклонников и поклонниц) наконец-то уяснили, что фамильный герб клана Учиха представляет собой стилизованное изображение веера. Именно веера, а не редиски, не чупа-чупса и не клизмы! Я уже устал читать фанфики, в которых таким образом порочится честь нашего клана! Если кому-то хочется опорочить честь нашего клана, пусть он сделает это лицом к лицу со мной. Небольшая разминка перед боем с Итачи мне никогда не помешает…

 

Учиха Саске»

 

– Ну и как, друг мой? – ехидно протянул Хидан. – Что будем продавать этому очаровательному молодому человеку? Косметика ему, судя по всему, не нужна…

– Косметика, может, и нет. А вот пару-другую кунаев я бы ему предложил по сходной цене, – нимало не смутившись, ответил Какузу. – А потом он, глядишь, и что-нибудь посерьезней заказал бы...

– Смотри, Какузу, увлечешься торговлей – утратишь боевые навыки, – уже вполне серьезно предупредил Хидан. – Шиноби должен быть прежде всего воином, а хобби вроде твоей коммерции – это так, между делом. Не забывай: когда говорят пушки, музы молчат.

– Какие, на хрен, музы? Это ты меня, видать, с Киллером Би перепутал, – твердо ответил казначей. – Коммерция – это тебе не стихи какие-нибудь. Это основа жизни! Когда шелестят деньги, пушки молчат.

Сасори поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Какузу. Поистине, каждому из нас хоть раз в жизни доводится услышать великую мудрость от того, от кого ее совсем не ждешь.


	44. Тайна шелкового тайника

Какузу и Хидан потянулись за новыми письмами из числа тех, что были разбросаны по полу. Зашуршали конверты, зашелестели листы бумаги – судя по всему, напарники уже не довольствовались тем, что под руку подвернется, а придирчиво выискивали среди присланного Деду Морозу тексты поинтереснее.

Сасори вдруг ощутил страшную усталость. За последние полчаса месть адресату этих писем утратила для него всякий смысл. Более того: в глубине души Сасори теперь тоже был бы не прочь написать ему – а вдруг сбудется?

Кукольник поймал себя на том, что где-то в дальнем уголке подсознания он сейчас ведет горячий спор с двумя людьми – сентиментальным дзинтюрики восьмихвостого и сопливым мстителем из уничтоженного клана. Сасори был категорически не согласен с ними обоими по поводу Сакуры. Она не репейник! И волосы у нее не идиотского, а очень даже приятного розового оттенка! Почти как у девушек из Суны. Эх, был бы он, Сасори, моложе лет на десять… «А еще лучше – на двадцать», – саркастически заметил его внутренний голос. «Нет, на двадцать – это чересчур! – серьезно ответил Сасори реальный Сасори внутреннему. – Я бы тогда оказался моложе ее!» Внутренний Сасори безжалостно возразил: «Зато тогда ты еще не был бы нукэнином. И как знать, стал бы ты им вообще или нет, если бы у тебя в свое время была вот такая девушка…»

Глаза Сасори вдруг странно обожгло и защипало, словно он не успел укрыться от песчаной бури. Медленно поднявшись с пола, кукольник сунул руки в карманы и побрел к двери в коридор. Какузу и Хидан, увлеченные чтением, не заметили его ухода.

Переступив порог и остановившись в полумраке, Сасори сжал кулаки, по-прежнему не вынимая рук из карманов. Он сам не понимал, чего ему сейчас больше хочется – ударить по стене ногой с разворота или прислониться к ней лбом и всхлипнуть. Однако он помнил, что здесь, в убежище акацуки, надо быть осторожным и не выражать своих чувств даже стенам. Поэтому не стал делать никаких лишних движений.

Из водоворота эмоций его выдернуло непривычное тактильное ощущение. Левый кулак окружала в кармане шероховатая ткань штанов. Это было нормально. Зато правый кулак в другом кармане обволакивала гладкая, прохладная ткань, приятная на ощупь. Это прикосновение всколыхнуло в Сасори почти стертое из памяти воспоминание. Вот он, совсем маленький, открыл бабушкин сундук и поглаживает шелковистую ткань маминого праздничного кимоно. Закрыв глаза, он представляет, что его родители живы и вот-вот войдут в комнату. И вдруг на затылок ему ложится теплая рука. Он резко поднимает голову и чуть не вскрикивает от разочарования: это бабушка. А он он-то надеялся – мама…      

Сасори судорожно сжал пальцы правой руки, смяв шелковый лоскут в кармане. Затем медленно-медленно вытянул из кармана этот кусок гладкой ткани – и в ту же секунду ощутил укол разочарования: у него в руке был кушак Деда Мороза. «Я и забыл об этой идиотской тряпке!» – с досадой подумал кукольник. Водоворот эмоций вновь захлестнул его. Вне себя от гнева, Сасори наступил на один конец длинного кушака, а другой сжал в кулаке. Затем вынул нож и перерезал проклятый кусок красной ткани пополам – медленно и с наслаждением, словно горло заклятого врага.

Плотный матерчатый пояс разорвался с легким треском. Затем раздалось шуршание, и на пол медленно спланировали несколько листков бумаги, выскользнувших из кушака. Сасори в изумлении потаращился на них пару секунд, затем поднял с пола, сунул в карман вместе с обрывками материи и, оглянувшись по сторонам, поспешил в свою комнату.   
Навстречу ему попались Дейдара и Тоби – они шли в гостиную. Сасори прошел мимо товарищей, крепко сжимая в кармане листы бумаги, словно их могли отнять. Войдя к себе, он присел на постель, зажег свет и достал из кармана листки. Поднес их к глазам – и замер от изумления…


	45. Последняя запись в блокноте

Когда Дейдара и Тоби переступили порог гостиной, из другого коридора в нее как раз входили Кисаме и Итачи. Через несколько минут все четверо новоприбывших уже сидели на диване и слушали Хидана, который, хихикая, пересказывал им содержание некоторых писем. Какузу, не отвлекаясь на глупые забавы, деловито проглядывал одно письмо за другим.

Дейдара поминутно ржал над словами Хидана, доставляя рассказчику истинное удовольствие. Тоби молча слушал, приоткрыв рот: ему, с одной стороны, было интересно узнать много нового о стольких людях, пусть даже ему лично и незнакомых, а с другой – как-то не по себе оттого, что его товарищи читают чужие письма.

Кисаме тоже испытывал двойственные чувства. Он понимал, что среди этого словесного хлама могут оказаться сведения, полезные для их организации. Но ему не нравилось, что Хидан устроил из этого балаган, показывая тем самым плохой пример глупышу Тоби. Поэтому гигант слушал беловолосого молча и хмуро, вызывая тем самым смущение у Тоби. Парнишка был в недоумении от того, сколь разной оказалась реакция на происходящее у Дейдары и Кисаме – двух людей, чьим мнением он особо дорожил. Тоби никак не мог определить, к кому из них было бы правильнее присоединиться в данном случае. Позиция Кисаме была ему более близка, но с другой стороны, Дейдара так заразительно смеялся, что не улыбнуться было просто невозможно…  

Сидевший рядом с Кисаме Итачи брезгливо поджал губы, отчего «линии скорби» на его бледном лице проступили еще рельефнее. Учиха тоже понимал, что среди информационного сора порой можно обнаружить настоящую жемчужину, но балаган Хидана ему нравился еще меньше, чем его напарнику. Иногда Итачи просто тошнило от цинизма беловолосого, и сейчас был именно такой случай.

Вдоволь насмеявшись, Дейдара заметил на полу, среди писем, нежно-голубой конверт.

 – Ух ты, какой хороший цвет! Ну-ка, что это тут у нас? – он нагнулся и поднял конверт. Затем, улыбаясь, вытащил из него пару листков бумаги и стал читать вслух:

 

«Здравствуйте!  


Мне рекомендовали Вас как человека, опытного в делах доставки секретных грузов. Надеюсь, что Вы оправдаете свою репутацию. Заплачу, не скупясь. У меня важное поручение. Требуется проникнуть в убежище организации «Акацуки» с очень деликатной миссией.   
Прикрытием для Вас послужит другое задание, которое, как мне стало известно, Вы получили от одного моего знакомого. Он поручил Вам доставить в пещеру, где скрываются члены организации «Акацуки», подарки, которые он для них заказал.   
Я же, в свою очередь, хочу добавить к этому поручению еще один пункт».

 

Улыбка сползла с лица Дейдары. Он поднял глаза и окинул взглядом слушателей. Какузу оторвался от чтения и немигающим взглядом уставился на подрывника. Хидан и Кисаме застыли как изваяния. Итачи, плотно сжав губы, наклонился вперед, ловя каждое слово Дейдары. Лишь Тоби по-прежнему слушал, приоткрыв рот, с тем же выражением растерянности на лице.

Дейдара продолжил чтение. Голос его звучал непривычно серьезно.

 

«Разумеется, лучше всего было бы обсудить всё лично, и потому я позвонил Вам вчера. Однако помехи связи не дали нам толком поговорить. Поэтому, как бы ни было неосторожно доверять подобные предложения бумаге, мне все же придется сделать это, ибо время не терпит.   
Итак, я хочу поручить Вам проникнуть в убежище «Акацуки» и вернуть мою любимую»

 

Дочитав последнюю строчку на листке, Дейдара медленно опустил письмо на колени и растерянно уставился на него. Остальные уставились на Дейдару. В этот момент гробовую тишину, воцарившуюся в гостиной, нарушил чей-то многозначительный кашель. Шестеро акацуки разом обернулись на звук. За диваном стояли Конан и Пейн. Брови Конан были гневно сдвинуты, глаза пылали. Лицо Пейна, напротив, казалось спокойным, более того – безмятежным, но Тоби аж похолодел от ужаса, глядя на него. Именно такое лицо было у Пейна в тот день, когда он жестоко наказал Зецу.

– Значит, вернуть любимую, да? – нехорошим голосом произнес Пейн. – Это кто ж у нас тут свою любимую оставил, а? Читай-читай, Дейдара… Кто там подписался в конце? Нам это ужасно интересно… Не правда ли, Конан?

Синеволосая ничего не ответила. На ее лице гнев боролся со страхом. Дейдара послушно взялся за письмо. Судорожно сглотнув, он отложил в сторону первый, уже прочитанный листок, и взялся за следующий. Язык почти не слушался его. Сдавленным голосом подрывник произнес всего одно слово: «Люстру». И замолк, в изумлении подняв брови.

– Что – «люстру»? – раздраженно спросил Пейн.

Дейдара поспешно схватил первый листок письма и прочел весь абзац целиком, с начала:

 

«Итак, я хочу поручить Вам проникнуть в убежище «Акацуки» и вернуть мою любимую люстру. Она огромная, выглядит как клубок фиолетовых змей и находится в центральном зале пещеры».

 

Подпись, стоявшую в конце письма, Дейдара мог бы и не озвучивать – всё и так было ясно. Но он все же прочел вслух: «Великий саннин Орочимару из деревни Скрытого Звука».

И тут Какузу озарила догадка. Он вспомнил последнюю запись в блокноте Деда Мороза: «Перезвонить Великому Сане из какой-то там деревни насчет его любимой Люси». «Вот оно что! – догадался казначей. – Старик плохо расслышал своего заказчика. На самом деле ему требовалось перезвонить великому саннину Орочимару из деревни Скрытого Звука насчет его любимой люстры. Стало быть, это и вправду он, Орочимару, забрал свою люстру обратно… По крайней мере, теперь хоть ясно, кто нам должен за моральный ущерб. Ну и, само собой, за потолок! Ладно, со старым змеюкой мы еще сочтемся… Но от кого же, в таком случае, были все те подарки? Кто он, этот таинственный знакомый Орочимару?»

Этот же вопрос интересовал и всех остальных, находящихся в комнате. Но никто не решался проронить ни слова, раньше чем лидер-сама не выскажется по этому поводу.


	46. Комната с привидениями

Наконец Пейн вздохнул и негромко проговорил: «Я так и думал…» С лица его окончательно сошло то выражение, которое так напугало Тоби. Теперь на нем читалась только усталость.

– Значит, без Орочимару здесь всё же не обошлось! А я, кстати, сразу на него подумал! – выпалил Хидан.

Сасори посмотрел на него с недоверием, Кисаме – презрительно. А Тоби, дернув мечника за рукав, воскликнул:

– Кисаме-сама, а помните, вы еще говорили – откуда, мол, этот даритель так хорошо знает всех нас! А вот откуда! Нет у Орочимару никакого знакомого, о котором он говорит в письме, врет он всё! Этот даритель он сам и есть! Этот Орочимару – он ведь тоже здесь жил когда-то, верно? Как же ему всех нас не знать?

После этих слов все уставились на Тоби, но никто не ответил ему. Наконец Кисаме медленно произнес:

– Верно-то верно. Только вот одна неувязочка получается… Тебе, Тоби, этот самый даритель посоветовал спросить объяснений у того, с кем ты спишь. А в те времена, когда Орочимару был с нами, ты, Тоби, еще не… Короче, вы с Дейдарой тогда еще не были напарниками и не делили вашу нынешнюю комнату. Откуда же Орочимару узнал, с кем ты спишь сейчас? 

Тоби вздрогнул. Дейдара, запустив пальцы в длинную челку, прикрыл разлохмаченными прядями резко побледневшее лицо.

– А вот мне кое-что другое интересно, – задумчиво проговорил Пейн, испытующе взглядываясь в своих подчиненных. – Откуда Орочимару вообще узнал о Тоби? Ведь когда Орочимару состоял в нашей организации, Тоби был еще… Я хочу сказать, Тоби здесь еще не было. Кто может ответить мне на это вопрос, а?

Дейдара понял, что медлить нельзя. Он резко откинул челку со лба и высказался по сути дела. За те несколько секунд, пока Кисаме и Пейн излагали вслух свои сомнения, подрывник успел продумать все варианты. Правильный, по его мнению, ответ на вопрос Пейна был вот каким. Орочимару просто-напросто собрал сведения о нынешнем составе организации и узнал, что теперь Дейдара – напарник Тоби. И, конечно же, старый змей отлично понял, что Тоби – это Мадара, с которым произошло что-то непонятное и явно нехорошее, раз уж в результате истинный лидер акацуки утратил свой авторитет. (Вот это, насчет Мадары, Дейдара при всех не сказал – пусть и дальше думают, что Тоби не в курсе…) А далее, мол, если уж появился в организации некто Тоби, то логично было предположить, что они с напарником делят одну комнату. Ведь Орочимару не понаслышке знал о внутреннем распорядке организации – в свое время он и сам делил эту комнату с Дейдарой. И мог предположить, что после его ухода это место займет Тоби…

Кажется, главу организации убедила версия Дейдары. Остальные вроде бы тоже не собирались дискутировать на этот счет. «Да, судя по всему, так оно и было», – подумал лидер-сама. Действительно, не оставлять же было глупого мальчишку жить в бывших апартаментах Мадары! Еще натворит что-нибудь – там ведь полным-полно артефактов и секретных свитков, да таких, что сам Пейн их до сих пор еще не все изучил…

Между прочим, лидер-сама так и не решился занять комнату Мадары после неожиданного перевополощения того в Тоби, несмотря на то, что она была чуть ли не в три раза больше их с Конан спальни. И это опасение Пейна о многом говорило его подчиненным…

В итоге наглухо запертое бывшее обиталище Мадары стало считаться у акацуки чем-то вроде «комнаты с привидениями». Юному Тоби все так прямо и заявляли, что там по ночам появляется злой дух. Парнишке оставалось лишь утешаться мыслью, что ему, по крайней мере, не нужно проходить мимо двери этой страшной комнаты – она располагалась в тупиковом конце коридора, за их с Дейдарой спальней.   
  
Но все равно радости в таком соседстве было мало. Каждый раз, выходя ночью в туалет, Тоби косился на жуткую дверь слева. Порой ему казалось, что она слегка распахнута, но он гнал от себя эту мысль. Единственный ключ от этого помещения, насколько знал Тоби, хранился у Пейна, а тому и без посещения «комнаты с привидениями» было чем заняться в поздний час. На памяти Тоби лидер-сама заходил туда всего несколько раз, причем только днем и весьма ненадолго.

Конечно, в пещере без разницы, что ночь, что день – там всегда темно. Но ведь духи и без освещения знают, когда наступает ночь – их законное время. Поэтому днем Тоби поглядывал на мрачную дверь почти без опаски. Зато ночью, особенно в полнолуние, он старался вообще лишний раз не бросать на нее взгляд. Он знал, что в полнолуние для призраков наступает настоящее раздолье…


	47. «Критические дни» Тоби

Надо отметить, что каждое полнолуние Тоби и без всяких там призраков бывало, мягко говоря, не по себе. Он слабел и душой, и телом. Чуть повыше живота ощущался неприятный холод, мучила страшная сонливость. А наутро после каждой такой ночи Тоби чувствовал себя таким разбитым, словно всю ночь сражался на мечах с самим Кисаме. Иногда после таких ночей он обнаруживал у себя на разных частях тела синяки, а однажды увидел даже ожог на руке – крошечный, но довольно болезненный.

– Что, Тоби, страдаешь? Опять «критические дни»? – бывало, подначивал его на этот счет Дейдара.   
  
Но у Тоби в такое время не находилось сил ни посмеяться шутке своего кумира, ни обидеться на него. Да что там, даже просто поднять глаза на своего соседа по комнате Тоби и то не мог – настолько бывал обессилен полнолунием. Но если бы он хоть раз сделал это, то поразился бы тому, насколько выражение лица Дейдары – серьезное и встревоженное – в такие моменты не соответствовало изрекаемой им низкопробной шутке (которая не становилась свежее и остроумнее оттого, что повторялась с регулярностью раз в месяц)…

И вот сейчас, как раз в тот момент, когда среди акацуки в открытую зашла речь о временах, когда Тоби как такового еще не было, зато был жив Мадара, Тоби внезапно почувствовал отвратительно знакомый ползущий холодок где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Он с ужасом вспомнил, что сегодня как раз ночь полнолуния. Как же это некстати! Ведь сегодня, из-за всех этих событий, связанных с визитом Деда Мороза, Тоби не смог лечь спать пораньше, как делал это обычно в полнолуние. У него отчего-то было твердое убеждение, что во сне его неприятное состояние проходит гораздо быстрее. А тут уже полночь миновала, а он все еще на ногах…

Тоби захотелось сию же минуту оказаться в своей постели. Но он не мог самовольно покинуть помещение, где собрались все члены организации, причем для обсуждения серьезной проблемы. Пейн просто не понял бы такого поступка. И, что гораздо хуже, не стал бы скрывать своего непонимания. А повторять судьбу Зецу парнишке совсем не хотелось: в отличие от разведчика, этого выносливого мутанта, у Тоби было гораздо меньше шансов уцелеть после приступа гнева босса.

Между тем холод из области солнечного сплетения стал распространяться по всему телу парнишки. Стараясь сдерживаться и не выбивать зубами дробь, Тоби отчаянно взмолился про себя: «О Масаси! Пусть это кончится прямо сейчас! Пусть все разойдутся наконец спать!»  
  
Его охватил дикий страх, какого он никогда еще не испытывал. В сознании вдруг всплыла темная дверь в конце коридора. Жуткое видение сгущалось, тесня реальность. Дверь приближалась так быстро, словно Тоби летел к ней по воздуху. И вот она прямо перед ним. В замке торчит ключ, а из темной щели – да-да, дверь приоткрыта! – тянет стылым холодком… Тоби закрыл глаза и покачнулся.

Говорят, что в новогоднюю ночь сбываются многие желания. У юного акацуки его скромное желание исполнилось прямо-таки моментально (уж не бонус ли то был от Деда Мороза?). Едва Тоби успел захотеть, чтобы все кончилось, как Пейн ровным, слегка усталым голосом велел всем расходиться. Слова его звучали как сквозь вату – или это Тоби просто засыпал на ходу?

– На сегодня мы сделали всё, что могли, – спокойно проговорил лидер-сама, и в его голосе угасающему сознанию Тоби отчего-то вдруг послышались нотки иронии. – Завтра решим, что делать дальше. Всем спать!

Через пару минут гостиная практически опустела. В ней остались только трое. Тоби был не в силах сделать ни шагу. Рядом с ним застыл Дейдара – он заметил состояние напарника и весь напрягся в ожидании худшего (оснований для этого у блондина было более чем достаточно)... Третьим, кто задержался, был Сасори. Комкая в кармане тонкие листки бумаги, кукольник мучительно размышлял о том, правильно ли он поступил.

Войдя в гостиную почти сразу после Пейна и Конан, он подоспел как раз к выяснению загадки исчезновения люстры. Слышал он и вопрос Пейна насчет того, каким же все-таки образом Орочимару узнал о Тоби. Сасори был в замешательстве. То, что он нашел в кушаке Деда-Мороза, могло дать ответ на этот вопрос. Правда, ответ далеко не полный и весьма неоднозначный… Настолько неоднозначный, что в конце концов Сасори, выслушав вместе со всеми доводы Дейдары, решил не пороть горячку и поговорить с Пейном позднее наедине.

Однако внезапно замеченное им тяжелое состояние Тоби насторожило кукольника и заставило засомневаться в правильности принятого решения. Нет, тянуть нельзя, тут надо действовать! Сасори опустился на диван и, откинувшись на спинку, сделал вид, что отдыхает после тяжелого дня. Он стремился показать, что в упор не видит того, что Тоби еле держится на ногах, а сам между тем намеревался проследить за парнишкой.

Тоби не обратил на него никакого внимания – ему было совсем плохо… А вот Дейдара заметил поведение Сасори и нехорошо усмехнулся. Ушлого блондина таким простым маневром было не провести. Подрывник приобнял Тоби и произнес вроде бы ему на ухо, но в то же время достаточно громким шепотом, чтобы услышал и Сасори:

– Чтобы я еще раз с тобою выпил! Да тебя развезло как бабу – ты только погляди на себя, сопляк! А ну пошли, не хватало мне еще переть тебя на себе до самой комнаты… Я, между прочим, только что освежил маникюр, хмм… Так что давай, шагай!    

Обхватив Тоби за плечи, напарник чуть ли не волоком вытащил его в боковой коридор. Сасори, переварив полученную информацию, а в особенности взгляд, который Дейдара бросил в его сторону напоследок, счел за благо не идти за ними, хотя ему очень хотелось проследить за дальнейшим состоянием Тоби. Но что-то (видимо, то самое шестое чувство, в существование которого подрывник упорно отказывался верить) подсказывало, что в эту ночь было бы весьма сложно объяснить Дейдаре, какого хрена ему, Сасори, понадобилось у двери их с Тоби комнаты…

Так что Сасори решил все же подождать до утра, а там прежде всего поговорить с Пейном. Поднявшись с дивана, он еще раз нащупал тонкие листки в кармане штанов, вытащил их, переложил за пазуху и направился к себе в комнату.

Рационалист Сасори не привык управляться со своим шестым чувством и потому не совсем правильно понял его подсказку. Насчет Дейдары он был не прав: подрывнику в эту ночь было совсем не до него. Сегодня кукольник мог хоть серенады петь под дверью Тоби и Дейдары – блондин бы никак не это не отреагировал.

Другое дело, что в эту ночь появляться возле этой двери всё равно было нежелательно, более того – неразумно. Вот это предупреждение и хотел донести до Сасори его внутренний голос – увы, почти не имеющий права голоса…


	48. Паучок на стуле

Дейдара дотащил почти бесчувственного Тоби до их спальни и втолкнул его внутрь. Он надеялся, что хотя бы сегодня все будет не так, как в прошлый раз. И в позапрошлый. И в позапозапрошлый… С недавних пор существала одна досадная закономерность, которая просто бесила подрывника.

Ночами ему частенько приходилось просыпаться от громкого бреда Тоби – именно так он невольно и узнал тайну своего напарника, которую они теперь вдвоем скрывали от остальных. Но к этому всему Дейдара уже как-то привык – и к двойной сущности Тоби, и к необходимости помалкивать о ней, и к ночным воплям своего беспокойного соседа по комнате. Нервы у Дейдары были не менее крепкие, чем мускулы.

Но было кое-что, к чему он привыкнуть не мог. Существовала еще одна тайна Тоби, скрывающая то, что происходит с этим парнишкой в ночь полнолуния. И вот эту тайну Дейдара никак не мог разгадать. Потому что с того самого времени, как они с Тоби стали соседями по комнате, каждую ночь полнолуния подрывник неизменно засыпал крепким, беспробудным сном до самого утра.

А ведь раньше, до появления в их организации Тоби, для Дейдары, как и для любого ниндзя, пробудиться ото сна в нужный момент, заранее настроившись, не составляло никакого труда. Конечно, сам по себе крепкий сон не был для него чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Странным было то, что именно в ночь полнолуния у Дейдары не срабатывал ни один из традиционных взбадривающих приемов шиноби.    
  
Да что там приемы шиноби! Подрывник перепробовал даже самые простые средства – например, однажды завел на три часа ночи будильник. Разумеется, настоящего будильника в пещере не нашлось: никому из ее обитателей – шиноби экстра-класса, обладающих внутренним чувством времени, – такая вещь была просто не нужна. Поэтому пришлось приспособить в качестве будильника крохотного паучка, вылепленного из взрывной глины. Слепив паучка, Дейдара запустил на нем таймер и, не в силах больше противостоять неестественной дреме, уткнулся лицом в подушку...

Наутро он, безмерно удивленный тем, что не услышал ночного взрыва, тупо разглядывал мелкие щепки, оставшиеся от стула, на который он накануне положил паучка… Но гораздо сильнее его потряс тот факт, что Тоби, судя по всему, еще не просыпался. А когда парнишка в то утро наконец продрал глаза (часа на полтора позже своего напарника), на той его руке, что находилась ближе к стулу с паучком, обнаружился небольшой волдырь. Видимо, свесившуюся во сне руку обожгло взрывом. Что, однако, не помешало Тоби в эту ночь спать без задних ног…

Расспрашивать его было бесполезно: этот способ Дейдара опробовал уже давно и понял, что он не работает. Тоби был абсолютно искренен со своим обожаемым напарником, но Дейдаре это ничуть не помогло в его расследовании. Тоби, по его собственным словам, ощущал после таких ночей огромную усталость, словно и не спал вовсе. Зато за ночь бесследно исчезали все болезненные ощущения, укладывавшие его накануне вечером в постель. И еще: Тоби говорил, что в такие ночи ему никогда ничего не снится. К сожалению, всего этого было мало, чтобы делать какие-то определенные выводы…

Еще больше, чем история с будильником, поразил Дейдару случай, произошедший с ним самим на одной из миссий. В тот раз подрывник отправился на задание в паре с Зецу. В ожидании доклада разведчика он затаился в лесу, вблизи дозоров противника, надежно скрытый маскирующими техниками. Перевалило за полночь. Круглая красноватая луна скрылась за большой тучей, и в лесу заметно потемнело. Дейдара, выполнявший уже вторую миссию без перерыва, устал после нескольких стычек с врагом и дальнего перелета. Сонливость мягко подкрадывалась к его мозгу, словно коварное вражеское гэндзюцу…

Но спать было нельзя – дозорные врага шныряли где-то совсем близко. Кроме того, сразу после появления Зецу с докладом об обстановке ему надо было отправляться к тому секретному замаскированному сооружению, которому на сей раз предстояло испытать на себе мощь знаменитого «бум» великого подрывника Дейдары. Блондин проделал несколько нехитрых манипуляций с чакрой, отгоняющих сон, и мысли разом прояснились. Пожалуй, даже чересчур… Одна мысль, беспокойная и тревожная, стала отчаянно лезть на передний план, но поскольку она не имела никакого отношения к выполняемой миссии, Дейдара раздраженно загнал ее обратно в подсознание.

Боевая операция прошла успешно. Уже занимался рассвет, когда бодрый и собранный подрывник, удовлетворенно глядя на густые клубы дыма и пыли, вздымающиеся над лесом, вскочил на спину огромной белой птицы, чтобы быстро исчезнуть с места событий. И тут он наконец додумал мысль, которая скреблась в его мозгу последние несколько часов. Он осознал, что этой ночью было полнолуние, а между тем он, Дейдара, ухитрился в это время обойтись без сна. Ему это вновь удалось – впервые за те несколько месяцев, что прошли после появления в их организации Тоби!

Однако в последующие несколько месяцев ни одна из миссий с участием подрывника не выпала на полнолуние. В результате Дейдара все ночи полнолуния провел рядом с Тоби и каждый раз, помимо своей воли, засыпал до самого утра неестественно крепким сном. А каждый раз на следующий день чутко ловил обрывки разговоров товарищей – не мелькнет ли в них хоть намек на то, что этой ночью в пещере произошло что-то необычное? Но ничего подобного ни разу не услышал. Так что если Тоби и совершал что-то странное в ночи полнолуния, никто из его камрадов об этом не подозревал.


	49. Ночная прогулка Дейдары

Все эти месяцы сметливый подрывник пытался найти выход из положения. Рассказать о странной ситуации он никому не мог, иначе пришлось бы выдать тайну Тоби. Но он напряг извилины и решил опытным путем определить, как далеко распространяется зона действия этого проклятого сна, который охватывает их с Тоби в полнолуние.

Впрочем, Дейдара подозревал, что Тоби, в отличие от него самого, не проводит эти странные ночи исключительно во сне. И что именно поэтому некая сила в такие часы и отключает его, Дейдары, сознание.

Решив действовать, Дейдара понимал, что у него только два пути для эксперимента в ночь полнолуния. Либо каким-то невероятным способом удалить Тоби из пещеры, а самому остаться в спальне, либо, наоборот, оставить Тоби одного в эту ночь и попытаться самому отойти от него как можно подальше. Первый вариант не только был трудноосуществимым, но и таил в себе опасность: не зная досконально того, что происходит с парнишкой в ночь полнолуния, можно было заварить такую кашу, что потом не расхлебаешь. Поэтому Дейдара решил, что не стоит трогать Тоби – лучше самому попробовать ночью отойти от него по возможности подальше.

В минувшее полнолуние подрывник именно так и поступил. Как только Тоби, испытывая свое обычное недомогание и уже не держась на ногах, рухнул в постель, Дейдара выскользнул из комнаты и помчался к выходу из пещеры. Надо было спешить: он по опыту знал, что к нему самому беспробудный сон подкрадывается абсолютно внезапно, причем именно на том этапе, когда Тоби становится совсем плохо, вот как сейчас.

В пещере Дейдара никому не попался на глаза. Вернее, почти никому. В гостиной на диване лежал Итачи – он близоруко уткнулся в книжку и ничего вокруг не видел и не слышал. Пейн отправил Кисаме, Сасори и Хидана на миссию втроем, и Итачи, воспользовавшись удачным моментом, позаимствовал из комнаты Сасори и Хидана несколько новых книг, которые сейчас и прочитывал с сумасшедшей скоростью. Учиха торопился не зря – в любую минуту мог вернуться Кисаме, а тот, как известно, следил за здоровьем напарника даже лучше, чем за своим собственным…

Дейдара молниеносно сложил отпирающие печати, выскочил на свежий воздух и поспешил прочь от секретных ворот, створки которых бесшумно сдвинулись за ним. Но тут же безошибочным чутьем шиноби определил, что замечен. Обернувшись, Дейдара увидел Зецу – тот сидел на земле перед своей каморкой и смотрел на него. Желтые глаза разведчика мерцали в свете луны.

Дейдара остановился, развернулся и неспешно направился обратно к пещере. Надо было срочно придумать правдоподобный предлог для своего поведения, иначе Зецу донесет боссу о странной ночной прогулке подрывника, и тогда… Додумывать эту мысль Дейдаре не хотелось.

Но что же сказать проклятому кактусу? Строить из себя качка вроде Кисаме, который тренируется на свежем воздухе даже по ночам, или романтика вроде Итачи, который вышел полюбоваться полной луной, было бы нелепо. Дейдара не страдал ни излишней брутальностью, ни излишней романтичностью, и это знали все.  
  
Сказать, что вышел потренироваться в изготовлении птиц или какой-нибудь иной белой и взрывучей живности? Нет, ни за что! Даже в момент опасности Дейдару при такой мысли опалил огонь гордыни. «С чего бы это я должен неустанно тренироваться в моем искусстве? Мои навыки и без того совершенны! – подумал подрывник. – Кроме того, я все равно не прихватил с собой сумку с глиной, так что эта отмазка отпадает».

Расстояние между Дейдарой и Зецу все сокращалось. Наконец, подрывник подошел к разведчику совсем близко и неожиданно для самого себя сказал ему почти правду:

– Достал меня этот Тоби, хмм! Иной раз так бы и ушел от него куда глаза глядят! Умеет же довести челове…

Последнее, что увидел Дейдара, было черно-белое лицо, на котором явственно читалось сочувствие.

…А первое, что он увидел наутро, когда проснулся возле каморки Зецу, была белка. Сидя неподалеку, она с любопытством смотрела на двуногого, заснувшего на голой земле в ноябре месяце. Потирая застывший бок, Дейдара встал, цыкнул на наглую белку, отряхнул с плаща жухлые редкие травинки и побрел в пещеру.


	50. Розовые искры в кромешной тьме

Поудобнее уложив тихо стонущего Тоби и накрыв его одеялом, Дейдара покосился на дверь. Он прикинул, стоит ли и сегодня, как в прошлое полнолуние, устроить пробежку с целью эксперимента – и решил, что не стоит. Хрен с ним, с Тоби! Его тайна никуда не убежит. День и так был перенасыщен впечатлениями. Подрывник улегся, с наслаждением вытянулся на постели, закрыл глаза и через минуту захрапел.

В тот же миг стоны Тоби резко прекратились. Парнишка упруго и легко, с какой-то звериной грацией, уселся на постели, а затем встал и двинулся к двери. Глянув на спящего Дейдару, Тоби негромко произнес странным, глуховатым голосом: «Вот так-то лучше…» и вышел, бесшумно прикрыв за собою дверь.

Высокая фигура быстро двигалась по темным коридорам пещеры. В некоторые помещения человек входил – правда, ненадолго. Света он нигде не зажигал. В гостиной задержался у дивана, взял что-то с его сиденья и положил в карман. Потом поднял руку и стал делать кругообразные движения над головой. С пола и с дивана стали взлетать письма – и вот уже в гостиной закружилась бумажная воронка. Основание этого вихря втянулось за пазуху человеку, вызвавшему его, а через несколько секунд и все письма уже исчезли там, за полами черного одеяния с красными облаками.

Опустив руку, человек глянул вверх и пробормотал:

– Надо ж и Орочимару порадовать, как верного союзника, хе-хе.. А то эти энергичные идиоты, того гляди, до правды докопаются!

Он легонько щелкнул пальцами, и в темноте сверкнули розовые искры, осветив оранжевую маску на его лице. Помещение на миг окутало сияние, которое быстро исчезло. Человек удовлетворенно пробормотал:

– Вот так… Теперь эти кретины даже не вспомнят, что у них тут когда-то висела люстра. Но на то, чтобы собрать обломки камней, я свою чакру тратить не буду. Я им не уборщица. Во всяком случае, в этой своей ипостаси, хе-хе… Когда они увидят вмятину в потолке и обломки камня на полу, то спишут это на очередной эксперимент Дейдары. Даже сам Дейдара будет думать именно так…

Человек постоял пару секунд в задумчивости, ухватив себя за подбородок под маской, а потом тихо сказал, словно в раздумье:

– А может быть, и… Да, точно: не стоит ограничиваться только люстрой. А то они отвлекутся на поиски старика с мешком и позабудут о своих обязанностях. Я ведь появляюсь всего раз в месяц и не могу постоянно контролировать эту кучу дебилов… В общем, поиграли и хватит, друзья мои. О визите кое-кого бородатого в красном халате вам всем лучше забыть, словно его и не было. А то вон некоторые из вас уже вознамерились найти его, чтобы поговорить с ним по-хорошему – основательно так поговорить… Обойдетесь, детки! Особенно – Пейн, который действительно собирается поговорить с ним по-хорошему, без всяких кавычек и иронии. Ишь чего выдумал, романтик недобитый! Позлились вы друг на друга, повеселили меня от души – пора и закругляться. Правда, игрушки я за вами прибирать не буду – повторяю, я не уборщица… Завтра, когда вы увидите у себя разные странные вещи, вам будет казаться, что всё это откуда-то приволок наш неисправимый старьевщик Какузу.   
  
Человек поднял руки на уровень груди, соединил их, легонько хлопнул в ладоши – и из-под его ладоней потек сверкающий в темноте розовыми искрами густой туман, растекаясь по всей пещере. Проникая в мозг людей, дурманящий туман переписывал определенные фрагменты их памяти. Учиха Мадара гордился этой своей уникальной техникой. Она действовала даже на него самого – в его иной ипостаси: после каждой ночи полнолуния Тоби, как и все акацуки, просыпался с подкорректированными воспоминаниями… Однако даже столь совершенная техника была бессильна навсегда вернуть Мадару в сознание этого тела и вытеснить из него невесть откуда взявшегося пацана.

Плотнее запахнув плащ, ночной гость двинулся обратно. На секунду задержавшись у той двери, выйдя из которой, он начал свой обход (розоватый туман к этому моменту добрался и до нее, просачиваясь внутрь по всему периметру), Мадара прошел к последней двери в коридоре. В руке его сверкнул ключ. Он отпер дверь и вошел, прикрыв ее за собой.


	51. Удушающий захват Феникса

Привычным движением нащупав выключатель, хозяин заброшенной комнаты нажал его, и все вокруг залил холодный свет висящей под потолком лампы с чрезвычайно запыленным серым абажуром. Однако на полу и на столе, стоявшем в центре просторной комнаты, пыли не было. Сиденье жесткого кожаного кресла, стоявшего рядом, тоже блестело чистотой.

Человек в черном одеянии с узором из красных облаков уселся в кресло и вынул из одного кармана тощий блокнот, а из другого – несколько листков тонкой бумаги. Он положил и то, и другое на пустой стол перед собой, а затем поднял руки и слегка тряхнул рукавами. Из рукавов посыпались многочисленные письма, сами собой складываясь в аккуратные стопки на столе.

Разложив таким образом все документы, Учиха Мадара наспех просмотрел стопки писем.  

– Ну-ну… Мда, и тут тоже. И здесь… Да что вы все, сговорились, что ли? – приговаривал он брюзгливо. – Короче, ничего по-настоящему интересного.

Он взмахнул рукой в нетерпеливом жесте, и письма смешались в большую кучу на столе.

– А теперь посмотрим тут, – с этими словами Мадара взял блокнот и пролистал его, после чего, разочарованно хмыкнув, небрежно бросил его на стол. Затем схватил лежащие отдельно несколько тонких листков и впился в них взглядом. Случись тут Сасори, он очень удивился бы, узнав в них те самые листки, что случайно обнаружил в кушаке Деде Мороза. От взгляда Мадары бумага по краям затлела.

– Ах, Санта, Санта… – укоризненно зазвучал глуховатый властный голос из-под маски. – Было же договорено – нигде не упоминать обо мне даже иносказательно. Но ты все же перестраховался на случай, если с тобой произойдет что-то необычное. Это копия, да? А оригинал секретного отчета ты куда отправил – в свою канцелярию? Как будто я боюсь этих лапландских идиотов! Меня Масаси по-любому в обиду не даст… Так что напрасно ты нарушил наш договор. Нет, мне приятно, конечно, что ты понял, с заказчиком какого уровня имеешь дело. Но людям все же надо доверять… А описал-то как трафаретно! «Высокий брюнет в черном плаще с алой отделкой». Понятно, что ты видел меня в полутьме, да и лицо я прятал за высоким воротником, чтобы не смущать тебя маской и шаринганом. Но всё же, зачем было так плоско описывать? Я у тебя вышел прямо не шиноби, а благородный вампир из дешевого дамского романа… Стоит ли удивляться, что Сасори, случайно обнаружив эти листки, места себе не находил? Первая его догадка была обо мне. Но на всякий случай он стал подозревать и Итачи. И неудивительно! По такому описанию меня не то что за Итачи – за Гарри Поттера можно принять! Ладно, проехали… Я хотел повеселиться, и у меня это вышло. Ты свою миссию выполнил, так что к тебе претензий нет. А теперь все же займемся небольшой уборкой. Видимо, это дух трудолюбивого Тоби упорно преследует меня, хе-хе...

Взмах рукой – и листки бумаги, планируя, опустились на блокнот и горку писем. Мадара приподнял маску и наклонился было к столу, но тут же, насторожившись, рывком опустил ее, откинулся в кресле и полез в карман.

– А это у нас что? – воскликнул он, доставая измятый лист бумаги, сложенный вчетверо. Расправив лист, он с удивлением пробежал взглядом по строчкам:

 

Праздничный снег за окном.

Гость стучится ко мне.

Чудо уже на пороге…

 

Криво улыбнувшись, Мадара пробормотал себе под нос:

– Ух ты, я еще и стихи пишу? Ну-ну… Только этого не хватало. Скоро буду хуже, чем Кисаме…  
  
Смяв листок, он небрежно бросил его поверх бумажной кучки на столе. Затем щелкнул пальцами – и блокнот, письма и листки бумаги приподнялись над столом и закружились в воздухе хороводом. Вновь приподняв маску, Мадара негромко выдохнул: «Катон!» Тонкая струйка пламени, вырвавшись из его рта, разом подожгла все бумаги. Над столом на мгновение вспыхнул костер – и тут же осыпался пеплом на столешницу.

После этого Мадара вновь щелкнул пальцами. Пепел стал тонкой струйкой подниматься вверх и постепенно покрывать густым слоем круглый абажур лампы под потолком. В результате серая поверхность абажура стала казаться плотнее и фактурнее, более волнистой, напоминая гладь барханов в миниатюре.

Мадара встал, прошел к шкафу, стоящему у дальней стены, и придирчиво провел пальцем по его полке. Пыли было совсем мало. Другая полка, третья… Там пыли тоже практически не было. Тогда хозяин кабинета поднял руку и провел ладонью по верху шкафа. Затем посмотрел на свою ладонь – она была сероватой от пыли.

– Ага! – сказал он с каким-то удовлетворением и вновь щелкнул пальцами. Вся пыль с его ладони тонкой струйкой потекла наверх, к абажуру. И вскоре на серых барханах уже красовались темные причудливые пятна, чем-то напоминающие лунные кратеры.  

Довольный собой, шиноби поднял глаза и хмыкнул:

– А абажурец-то с каждым месяцем все ближе к идеалу… Кто бы мог подумать, что еще полгода назад тут висела лишь скучная голая лампочка? Еще месяц-другой – и этот светильник под названием «Власть Луны» окончательно приобретет нужную форму. И тогда можно будет что-нибудь еще спроектировать! Может, книжную полку какой-нибудь необычной формы? Скажем, из девяти изогнутых частей, вроде длинных хвостов. И назвать ее «Ярость Кьюби». Ха! И ты, Конан, с твоей убогой фантазией, еще мнишь себя дизайнером? Про тебя, красноволосый казекагэ, я вообще молчу – ты просто жалок со своей мебелью из писем…

Опустив маску, Мадара уселся в кресло, глубоко вздохнул и добавил:

– А вообще жаль, конечно, использовать чудовищную силу «Удушающего захвата Феникса» на такую фигню… Но ведь так хочется поразмять руки, а на ком здесь применить это дзюцу всерьез? Они, уроды, мне пока все нужны… Даже Зецу был нужен! Клянусь Масаси, знал бы, что он бежать надумал – лучше бы придушил его пеплом! Тогда бы он, тварь бесполезная, хоть для тренировки сгодился бы… Я так давно не выдавал «Удушающий захват Феникса» в полную силу! Если его в малых дозах применять, да еще с пылью, а не с пеплом, то он только на абажуры и годится… А я из-за всего этого и вправду в уборщицу превращаюсь!


	52. Вредная привычка Конан

Стукнув кулаком по подлокотнику, Учиха Мадара скрипнул зубами. Затем устало облокотился на стол и положил подбородок на руки. При этом рукава его черного одеяния скользнули вниз, до локтя обнажив тонкие, но мускулистые юношеские руки. На правой красовалось два синяка. Мадара глянул на них, нахмурил брови, откинул полы плаща и закатал правую штанину. На ноге тоже был синяк. Резко опустив штанину, Мадара откинулся на спинку кресла и раздраженно пробормотал:

– Задолбала уже эта Конан! Нет, она определенно с приветом… Это ж надо – каждый месяц переставлять мебель! А может, она и чаще переставляет, кто знает? Я-то на своей шкуре ощущаю плоды ее трудов только раз в месяц. Правда, мне и того хватает… Ну, зачем ты трюмо это гребаное вертишь по спальне туда-сюда, а, женщина? Да и комод тоже! К ним с Пейном в спальню даже заходить не хочется – вечно натыкаюсь на острые углы… Если бы не ключ да необходимость нашептывать этому дебилу на ушко во сне ценные указания, я бы к ним вообще не заходил. Эх, если бы мой шаринган был силен, как прежде, я бы видел в темноте! А так приходится ходить почти на ощупь – к сожалению, мой розовый туман боится света… Что ж, даже у великих техник есть свои минусы. Но как же это обидно: знать, что никто из них не проснется, пока я желаю, чтобы они спали – и в то же время не иметь возможности включить свет! Хорошо этому придурку, который сменил меня в этом теле, – ему сила шарингана ни к чему, он с ним и управляться-то не умеет. Но кое-что и он ощущает. Например, он ужасно боится темноты, а почему? Да потому что не видит в ней ни хрена! А ведь должен был бы видеть: шаринган – он и это умеет. Но этот инфантильный урод только чувствует, что в полной темноте ему не по себе, а почему – понять не может…

Мадара стал растирать синяки на руке и ноге, а потом бросил это занятие, проворчав:

– А, ладно! Мальчишка все равно заметит – не скроешь ведь. Да-а, тяжело обитать в чужом теле, да и то – всего на одну ночь в месяц. Так одичаешь, что сам с собой поговорить рад!

Мадара встал, снова подошел к шкафу и стал рыться в секретных свитках, захваченных в свое время у разных шиноби. Это была сокровищница, которую он не изучил еще и наполовину – увы, проклятая сковородка в свое время бесцеремонно прервала его научные изыскания… Много ли прочтешь за одну ночь, особенно если речь о сложных, многозначных текстах? Тем не менее Мадара старался не терять времени и выжимать все, что можно, из ночей полнолуния. Просматривая свиток за свитком, он не просто изучал все подряд: он искал способ вновь – уже насовсем – вернуться в тело, к которому так привык.

Выудив один свиток наугад, он стал его внимательно читать. Но надо было помнить о времени… Через пару часов Мадара нехотя свернул свиток, убрал его в шкаф и направился к выходу из комнаты.

– Опять ничего… – бормотал он. – Что ж, может, в следующий раз повезет. Я упрямый!

Щелкнул выключатель, хлопнула дверь, скрипнул ключ в замке... Высокая фигура направилась к спальне Пейна и Конан. Мадара двигался ловко и быстро: он отлично помнил все повороты извилистого коридора. Туман, мерцая розовыми искрами во тьме, ластился к его ногам, как игривый котенок. Мадара на ходу сложил руки на уровне груди, произнес несколько слов – и искры погасли. На сегодня эта техника была ему больше не нужна.   

Учиха дошел до нужной спальни и бесшумно проник внутрь. Нужно было вернуть Пейну ключ от обиталища бывшего лидера. Дубликата Мадара себе не делал – это было бы опасно, учитывая, что «выходить» ему удавалось лишь раз в месяц. Тоби ни в коем случае не должен был задуматься над тем, что за ключ внезапно оказался у него в кармане (ну, или под подушкой). Да и зачем так рисковать, если Мадара всегда мог позаимствовать ключ от своей комнаты у Пейна и Конан, даже если их обоих в ночь полнолуния не бывало в пещере – иногда случалось и такое. Ключ лежал в нижнем ящике трюмо Конан, под ворохом бумажных роз. И Мадара прекрасно это знал. Вот только, к его негодованию, само трюмо каждый раз оказывалось в спальне на новом месте – поди-ка найди его в темноте…   

Высокая фигура выскользнула из спальни Пейна и Конан и двинулась к комнате Тоби и Дейдары. Из-под маски слышались тихие проклятья в адрес Конан. В течение последнего месяца оригами-химэ решила кардинально сменить обстановку в спальне: она передвинула не только трюмо и комод, как делала это обычно, но и огромную двуспальную кровать! В итоге у Мадары к уже имеющимся синякам добавился еще один – на левом колене…   

Влетев в комнату Тоби и Дейдары, бывший лидер акацуки раздраженно захлопнул за собой дверь. Надо было спешить – к горлу уже подступала противная тошнота, говорящая о том, что это тело вновь ускользает из-под его власти. Оставалось совсем немного времени для того, чтобы сбросить плащ и обувь и естественным образом улечься на постели, словно он и не покидал ее в эту ночь. Мадара успел повалиться на бок и натянуть одеяло на голову, прежде чем его сознание погасло.


	53. Стратегические запасы Итачи

На следующее утро Дейдара, проснувшись, первым делом бросил взгляд на соседнюю постель. Оттуда слышалось громкое размеренное посапывание: Тоби, как обычно после ночей полнолуния, спал без задних ног. Дейдара неподвижным взглядом уставился на него. Словно ощутив этот взгляд, юный акацуки перестал сопеть, вздохнул, глубоко зевнул и окончательно проснулся.

– Доброе утро, сэмпай! – на удивление бодро приветствовал он напарника, высунув голову из-под одеяла. – Хотите, я вам свои стихи почитаю? Только вчера написал! Про праздник и всякое такое!

– Стихи? – удивился Дейдара и улыбнулся помимо собственной воли. – Ты что, Деда Мороза ждешь?  

– Да нет, не жду… Я знаю, что Деда Мороза не существует. Но так хочется праздника! Так я прочту, а?

– Валяй…

Тоби сунул руку в карман своего плаща, лежащего на стуле, и порылся там. Не найдя ничего, он вытянул руку чуть дальше и залез в другой карман. Пошарив там, он с недоумением на лице поднялся с кровати, взял обеими руками свой плащ и хорошенько его встряхнул. Затем повернулся к Дейдаре.

– Так красиво вышло – я прямо и не думал, что так могу! Я их даже записал, чтобы не забыть… Но кажется, потерял бумажку…

– Да черт с ней, с бумажкой – прочти наизусть! – нетерпеливо сказал Дейдара.

– Не могу… – трагически скривив лицо, ответил Тоби. – Я не помню… Я раньше никогда стихов не писал – вот вчера в первый раз вышло, случайно как-то. Сам удивился! А теперь ни строчки не могу вспомнить. Это как бы и не мои слова были, понимаете? Как будто мне их кто-то продиктовал изнутри…

При этих словах Дейдара окаменел. Глядя на него, Тоби сперва поднял брови в удивлении, а потом и сам застыл, сообразив, что сказал… Несколько секунд стояла нехорошая тишина. Первым овладел собой Дейдара. Лицо его приобрело обычное ехидное выражение, и он насмешливо сказал:

– Да-а, Тоби… Накрылась твоя поэзия!

– Ну и ладно! Я потом еще стихов напишу… Если один раз получилось, значит, и еще смогу! Вы пока не встаете, сэмпай? Ну, отдыхайте! – жизнерадостно тарахтел Тоби, надевая плащ. – А я пойду на кухню, гляну, что там у Конан приготовлено на завтрак. Может, она омлет приготовила? Обожаю омлет!

Подрывник почти минуту, не отрываясь, смотрел в темноту коридора, вслед убежавшему Тоби. Потом со словами: «Да пошло оно всё куда подальше! Может, и к лучшему, что он ничего не помнит…» выключил лампу, закутался в одеяло и провалился в сон.     

Тоби радостно несся по коридору, весь в предвкушении завтрака. На пороге гостиной он слегка притормозил. В огромном зале было почти темно – только светилась оранжевым шаром лампа-тыква. В ее мягком свете виднелась фигура на диване. Тоби бодро поприветствовав лежащего:

– Доброе утро, Итачи-сан!

– Доброе… – вежливо промычал Итачи. Ему стоило больших трудов отвлечься от увлекательной книги, в которую он погрузился. Но как не ответить на приветствие соратника, пусть и самого юного?

Тоби подошел ближе и, наклонившись, прочитал на обложке книги, которую читал Учиха, название: «И не было лучше брата». Автором значился Максуд Ибрагимбеков. Странное имя… Тоби вспомнился услышанный им как-то разговор Итачи и Сасори. Итачи говорил, что читая книги гайдзинов, глубже познаёшь себя как часть своего народа. Сасори на это ответил, что познавать себя как часть народа лучше все-таки, читая отечественных авторов.

– Ты не прав, – мягко возразил Итачи. – Чем более непохоже то, о чем ты читаешь, на твою жизнь, тем дальше ты от нее отходишь. А чем дальше ты от нее отходишь, тем лучше сможешь ее оценить и полюбить… И вообще, «лицом к лицу лица не увидать – большое видится на расстоянье…» Это, между прочим, сказал один мудрый гайдзин… И он знал, что говорит!

Тоби призадумался над этими словами, которые неожиданно вспомнились ему сейчас. И даже на секунду ощутил, что наконец-то понимает, о чем говорил тогда Итачи.

Но в следующую секунду Тоби стало уже не до гайдзинов и их великих мыслей, потому что он увидел, что из-за дивана выглядывает нечто интересное. Еще вчера этого здесь явно не было! Парнишка скользнул за спинку дивана, стоявшего посреди гостиной, и обнаружил там огромного надувного дельфина. Восторгу Тоби не было пределов.  

– Ух ты! – завопил он, подбрасывая и ловя дельфина.

Итачи вздрогнул и выронил книгу.

– Тоби, а потише нельзя? – недовольно спросил он. – Я же читаю…

На самом деле Итачи волновало совсем не это. Ему, когда он бывал сильно занят чтением, шум вокруг мешал мало. Но он опасался, что на радостные вопли Тоби сбегутся камрады, и прежде всего – Кисаме, который чересчур ревностно оберегал слабое зрение своего напарника от всяческих книжных искусов…

Поэтому Итачи, со вздохом отложив книгу, решил на всякий случай принять превентивные меры. Он опустил руку и аккуратно задвинул под диван те несколько книг, которые валялись на полу перед ним. Эти книги и пару странных картинок Итачи нашел сегодня утром в углу гостиной – они валялись там, в красивом черном мешке со стильным узором из черепов. Он споткнулся об них в полной темноте, а когда включил лампу и хорошенько разглядел находку, то восхитился.  

Картинки его, правда, не особо впечатлили. Подростка, изображенного на фотопортрете, Итачи не знал, а на старинную миниатюру лишь мельком глянул и сразу отложил ее в сторону – он не очень-то любил европейское средневековье. Зато книги были желанной добычей… Учиха предположил, что судя по оптимистичному орнаменту на мешке, эти книги принадлежат Хидану. Непонятно, правда, зачем он их тут побросал – своей комнаты, что ли, нет? Ну да неважно. Ему же, Итачи, лучше, а то Кисаме ему почти ничего читать не дает. Понятно, что мечник делает это из лучших побуждений. Но все же порой это дико раздражает…

Запихнув книги под диван, Итачи довольно хмыкнул и вернулся было к чтению, но тут краем глаза уловил странное поблескивание вдали, у порога гостиной. Слабое зрение не давало ему возможности рассмотреть, что это там, но голос интуиции заставил отложить книгу и пойти взглянуть. Он нехотя встал и направился к двери. Споткнувшись по пути о большой обломок камня, Итачи чертыхнулся, мысленно пожелав много нехорошего Дейдаре, на совести которого был уже не один разрушительный для интерьера эксперимент.

Подойдя к утопавшему в полумраке порогу и наклонившись, Учиха нащупал лучшее, что можно было нащупать – переплет книги! Рядом лежало что-то гладкое и холодное. Учиха поднес это к глазам и увидел черно-белую металлическую статуэтку, избражающую мужчину в тоге. Судя по избыточному количеству лиц, это был бог Янус. Статуэтка показалась Итачи простенькой и аляповатой. «Опять Какузу накупил всякой дряни по дешевке», – брезгливо подумал утонченный Учиха. Он постоял секунду, размышляя, куда бы приспособить дурацкую фигурку. Затем решительно направился к елке и поставил статуэтку под ней.

К нему подлетел Тоби с огромным резиновым дельфином в руках. «И где он только выкопал такую уродливую игрушку? Небось Кисаме подарил – он у нас, увы, плохо чувствует прекрасное…» – пронеслась в уме Итачи мысль, но быстро пропала: Учиха уже привык к несовершенству подлунного мира и долго ни на что неприятное не отвлекался.

– А это кто? Дед Мороз, да? – с надеждой спросил Тоби.

– Это Янус, древний гайдзинский бог, – рассеянно ответил Итачи. 

– А-а-а… – разочарованно протянул парнишка и отошел. Фигурка ему не понравилась. Было в ней что-то неприятное. А что – он и сам понять не мог… Тоби вдруг ужасно захотелось сунуть ее в мусорное ведро. Но он побоялся обидеть таким поступком Итачи, который зачем-то ведь принес эту вещь.

Секунду спустя тот же звук – разочарованное: «А-а-а…» издал уже Итачи. Книга, которую он взял в руки, оказалась ему знакома. Он уже читал это произведение Стивенсона, хотя и не в таком шикарном издании… Но подумав немного, Итачи сунул под диван и этот томик в глянцевой обложке. Лучше в очередной раз перечитать хорошую книгу, чем мучиться от книжного голода.


	54. Эстетическое образование Тоби

Тоби стало как-то тоскливо. Даже завтракать расхотелось. Отложив в сторону уже надоевшего ему дельфина, парнишка слонялся по гостиной, стараясь особо не шуметь, чтоб не мешать Итачи, который вновь углубился в чтение.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Тоби заметил, что на полу там и сям валяются обломки камней. «Значит, Дейдара-сама вчера опять делал здесь «бум»! – подумал парнишка. – А чего ж меня не позвал? Я ведь так люблю смотреть, когда он делает «бум»! Эх, сегодня уборки у меня будет на полдня, а то и больше…»

Тоби уселся на полу у самой елки, неприязненно покосился на стоящего под ней Януса и подумал, не выкинуть ли ему эту черно-белую дрянь прямо сейчас: Итачи, поглощенный чтением, наверняка ничего не заметит… И тут юный акацуки встрепенулся: за статуэткой Януса, у самого ствола елки, что-то таинственно поблескивало. Тоби протянул руку, схватил этот маленький шершавый предмет – и пришел в восторг. На его ладони лежала гипсовая «денежная лягушка», украшенная стразами. «Я и не знал, что у нас есть такая клевая вещь!» – мысленно обрадовался парнишка. Выразить свои бурные эмоции вслух он не рискнул – Итачи, уткнувшийся в книгу, мог окончательно потерять терпение.

Тоби хотел было положить лягушке в рот монетку – на счастье, но в карманах у него ничего такого не нашлось. И тогда ему пришла в голову другая, не менее удачная, на его взгляд, мысль: а что, если приспособить эту штучку на елку? А то игрушек там как-то маловато. Даже странно, куда они подевались – вроде четыре полные коробки было, не считая ящика с электрогирляндой…

Тоби повертел лягушку так и этак, прикидывая, где лучше всего продеть шнурок для подвешивания. Фигурка была обтекаемой формы и слегка сужалась только у шеи. Задача казалось невыполнимой, но юный акацуки был полон энтузиазма. Он окинул взглядом нижние ветви елки и заметил на одной из них сиротливо болтающийся шнурок из-под игрушки – сама игрушка, видимо, разбилась. Подняв глаза, Тоби с удивлением увидел, что таких шнурков на елке было довольно много, но не стал зацикливаться на этой мысли. Сдернув с ветки красивый серебристый шнурок, он крепко-накрепко обвязал его вокруг шеи гипсовой лягушки, и еще петелька осталась. Теперь оставалось только повесить новую игрушку на елку.

Парнишка решил, что такую красоту надо разместить как можно выше – чтобы все видели. Он встал и аккуратно, старась не топать, прошел через всю пещеру к дальней стене. Взял валяющуся там опрокинутую табуретку и принес к елке. Установив табуретку рядом с нарядным зеленым деревцем, Тоби взобрался на нее и набросил серебристый шнурок на одну из веток возле самой верхушки. Пусть все любуются! Держа лягушку в ладонях, он все никак не мог разжать руки – так ему нравилась эта вещица.

Стоя на табуретке, Тоби поглядел сверху на Итачи, который лежал на диване почти прямо под ним, держа близко перед глазами новехонький книжный томик. Юный акацуки решил, что сначала надо показать новую игрушку Учихе – всем известно, что у того отличный вкус.

– Итачи-сама… – несмело позвал парнишка. Старший товарищ не отозвался, увлеченный чтением. Тоби вновь рискнул окликнуть его, уже погромче. Глубоко вздохнув и нахмурившись, Итачи опустил книгу. Глянув вверх, откуда слышался голос Тоби, он напряженно сказал:

– Я же просил не беспокоить меня…

– Итачи-сама, извините! Но тут такое дело… Я знаю, как вы цените красоту! – вдохновенно произнес Тоби. – Посмотрите сюда: здорово, правда?

С этими словами парнишка наконец-то выпустил подвешенную лягушку из рук, театральным жестом указав на нее Учихе. Но увесистая гипсовая фигурка была плохо приспособлена для роли елочной игрушки. Оказавшись без поддержки, она тут же соскользнула с ветки и камнем рухнула вниз, угодив прямо в лоб Итачи.

Не желая видеть, что сделает на это Учиха, Тоби в ужасе скатился с табуретки и рванул по коридору в кухню. Конан защитит его – даже от Итачи! Оглянувшись, парнишка с удивлением обнаружил, что за ним никто не гонится. Уф, вроде обошлось… Или нет? Все еще оглядываясь, Тоби уже шагом двинулся в кухню. Но на полпути вспомнил о жуткой, вошедшей в легенды мстительности представителей клана Учиха и счел за благо сегодня вообще не попадаться на глаза Итачи, в том числе и за завтраком. Развернувшись, Тоби заспешил назад – в свою комнату.

О том, что его комната находится в коридоре, который начинается по другую сторону от гостиной, он вспомнил, только подойдя вплотную к центральной пещере. О, нет! Он не сможет пройти мимо Итачи, просто не сможет… Но выхода не было. Чтобы больше не встречаться с Учихой сегодня, надо было прокрасться через гостиную прямо сейчас. И остаться при этом в живых.

А тот, кого он так боялся, в это время лежал на диване, потирая ушибленный лоб, и даже не думал бежать за глупым мальчишкой. Мимолетный гнев уже прошел, и теперь грустные глаза Итачи были устремлены на поднесенную к ним почти вплотную дешевую яркую фигурку. «Какой кич! И откуда он только берет такое! Сначала дельфин, теперь – вот это мелкое уродство… – тревожно думал Учиха. – Нет, так не годится… У парня напрочь отсутствует вкус. С этим надо что-то делать. Но почему именно я? А с другой стороны, почему бы и не я?»

Успокоенный неподвижностью Итачи, Тоби стал красться через гостиную, оглядываясь на диван. Учиха лежал на спине, растянувшись во весь рост и близоруко разглядывая злополучную лягушку. Тоби уже занес ногу над порогом родного коридора, когда в спину ему, словно камень, ударил до жути спокойный голос:

– Подойди-ка сюда, Тоби…

Парнишка вздрогнул, остановился, а потом медленно развернулся и пошел на зов на негнущихся ногах, чувствуя себя кроликом перед удавом.

– Сядь, – Итачи похлопал по краю дивана рядом с собой.

Тоби послушно плюхнулся на указанное место ни жив ни мертв.

– Скажи, чем тебе так нравится эта лягушка?

«Зубы заговаривает! – почти теряя сознание от страха, подумал Тоби. – Вот так поговорит-поговорит о всякой ерунде, а потом ка-а-ак зацукиёмит!»

– Ну, она красивая, яркая такая... – дрожащим голосом ответил он грозному Учихе.

– Она вовсе не красивая, Тоби. Она уродлива, это настоящая бесвкусица... Тебе уже пора разбираться в красоте! Я постараюсь заняться тобой… Если не я, то кто же? – последнюю фразу Итачи произнес тихо, скорее для себя, чем для собеседника.

Тоби помертвел от ужаса. Что Итачи имеет в виду? Ему представилось много-много видов мучительных смертей – на выбор.

– Что вы со мной сделаете? – пролепетал он.

– Я займусь твоим образованием… Значит, тебе нравятся лягушки? Отлично, тогда поговорим для начала об искусстве Древнего Египта. Некоторые египетские боги изображались с лягушачьей головой. И такое действительно выглядело красиво, не то что эта твоя игрушка… – Итачи небрежно сунул сверкающую лягушку в руки Тоби.

Парнишка понемногу переставал дрожать. Кажется, сразу его не убьют…

Прошло полчаса. У Тоби путались мысли – в них перемешалось всё только что усвоенное: лунные обряды, казни египетские и идеи Фрейда. И во всем этом фигурировали лягушки… Итачи, заметив его состояние, наконец-то сжалился и велел ему идти завтракать, а сам вновь уткнулся в книгу.

Идя по коридору, Тоби приложил пальцы к ноющим вискам и подумал, что Итачи действительно садист. Это ведь медленная пытка! А главное, он сказал, что теперь так будет каждый день – по полчаса. История мировой культуры, мифология, психология и всё такое… Да, знаменитая мстительность Учих никуда не делась. И он, Тоби, стал ее жертвой. Что же делать? Может, поговорить с Кисаме, чтобы тот замолвил за него словечко перед Итачи – мол, не надо так издеваться над парнишкой, он все понял, раскаялся и больше не будет?


	55. Беспорядок в ящике трюмо

Конан возилась на кухне, готовя завтрак. Она ловко орудовала старомодным металлическим веничком для взбивания яиц и довольным голосом мурлыкала под нос:

– О боже, какой мужчина! Я хочу от тебя сына…

Душа у нее пела, и даже мелкие странности этого утра не могли надолго отвлечь ее внимание. В последнее время примерно раз в месяц на нее находило такое настроение – словно все проблемы оставались если не позади, то во всяком случае где-то очень далеко. Конан заметила, что подобное настроение всегда совпадает с полнолунием. Вспомнилось детство, бабушкины рассказы про трудолюбивого белого зайца, живущего на луне. Днем и ночью, не покладая лап, он толчет в ступке плоды древа бессмертия, чтобы изготовить эликсир вечной жизни. С недавних пор Конан упорно лезла в голову странная мысль, что в одну из ночей полнолуния легендарный белый заяц угостил ее, Конан, теми плодами. И теперь в ней как бы поселилось бессмертие: сама она не будет жить вечно, зато любовь, которая пылает в ее сердце, переживет и ту, в ком живет, и того, на кого обращена...

Сейчас, в это чудесное утро, Конан вдруг подумала, что ощущение вечной любви в сердце заслуживает того, чтобы посвятить ему отдельную розу для прически. Наверное, это будет белая роза с лиловым окоемом лепестков…А может, лучше лиловая с белым окоемом? В любом случае, белизна там должна быть – в честь доброго зайца. А лиловый цвет – в честь вечности.

Вспомнив о своих «розах со смыслом», Конан на секунду нахмурилась. Сегодня рано утром, выбирая себе розу для счастливого настроения (это была та, бледно-голубая, которую она обычно носила, когда чувствовала себя совсем юной), оригами-химэ заметила, что ее драгоценные бумажные цветы в нижнем ящике трюмо кем-то небрежно перемешаны.

Собственно говоря, на вид это всегда была беспорядочная груда, но сама Конан прекрасно знала, где в этой груде что лежит. Никогда не бывало так, чтобы жгучая бархатная роза страсти оказывалась в самом низу! А теперь ее почти не было видно под другими… Синюю с черным окоемом розу для властного, даже жестокого настроения Конан хранила строго в правом ближнем углу. Теперь же сине-черные лепестки украшали самый верх общей кучи. А рядом… Рядом с этой розой лежала опрокинутая коробочка, из которой наполовину выпала белая роза – символ несостоявшегося счастья. Эту коробочку, плотно закрытую, Конан вот уже много лет хранила в дальнем левом углу ящика – там, куда заглядывала реже всего.

Увидев следы беспорядка в своей святая святых, оригами-химэ первым делом сунула руку под цветы и с облегчением вздохнула: ключ от бывших покоев Мадары был на месте. Но может быть, кто-то брал его, чтобы тайно проникнуть в это помещение, а к утру вернул? Нет, никто из акацуки не посмел бы совершить такое! Побоялись бы Пейна, а пуще того – духа Мадары…

Может, это сам Пейн решил прогуляться ночью в «комнату ужасов»? Но поразмыслив, Конан поняла, что вряд ли это так. «Он туда не пошел бы! Во всяком случае, тайно и ночью, когда, случись что страшное, не сразу удастся разбудить и предупредить всех в такой огромной пещере, – подумала она. – Он всегда заботится об этой своре, которая так мало его ценит… Он такой храбрый, такой ответственный!»

Тут как раз Пейн негромко всхрапнул, просыпаясь, и сердце Конан окончательно затопила нежность. Оригами-химэ забыла о бумажных розах. Она задвинула ящик трюмо, легким шагом подошла к кровати и, наклонившись, медленно зарылась лицом в бронзово-рыжую шевелюру любимого мужчины…

И вот сейчас, привычной рукой взбивая на кухне яйца для омлета, Конан, улыбаясь, вспоминала так славно начавшееся утро. Все вокруг казалось ей более ярким и веселым, чем было на самом деле. Даже холодильник, строгого стального оттенка, сегодня в ее глазах словно расцвел всеми цветами радуги. Стоп! Она пригляделась. Холодильник и вправду «расцвел»: на серой поверхности пестрели многочисленные магнитики. Конан бросила миску с веничком и будущим омлетом и подскочила к «Саске». Добрую половину дверцы укрывала россыпь ярких пейзажиков. Конан вгляделась в изображения, вчиталась в названия – и чуть не заплакала…

 – О, Пейн! – прошептала она с горячей благодарностью.  
  
Подумать только, какой трогательный сюрприз он ей сделал! Украсил холодильник пейзажами их родных мест. И где только достал! Неужели специально заказал? Ей стало стыдно: как часто она про себя упрекала его в том, что он невнимателен к ней! А он… А он думает только о ней!

Конан медленно прошла обратно к столу, взяла миску и веничек и в этот момент заметила в дальнем углу кухни большую коробку. Нет, с этим помещением сегодня явно что-то творилось! Кругом одни сюрпризы! Девушка удивленно вскинула тонкие брови, затем медленно положила миску и веничек на стол и направилась к коробке, гадая, что бы в ней могло быть… Если Какузу опять что-то там перепродает, то как он посмел хранить свой товар прямо здесь, на кухне? Если же это для них, для акацуки, то почему ее, Конан, никто ни о чем не предупредил?

Коробка была открыта. Это тоже не понравилось Конан. Что, секонд-хенд какой-нибудь? Нахмурившись, она заглянула внутрь – и тут же просияла. Блендер! Новенький! Да какой шикарный! «Ни за что не отдам эту прелесть нашему уроду – пусть орет сколько влезет! – подумала она про Какузу. – В следующий раз будет умнее – не станет захламлять кухню своим товаром!»

На секунду она вдруг задумалась: а не Пейн ли преподнес ей такой желанный подарок? Но сладкая надежда тут же была разбита вдребезги голосом разума, безжалостно нашептавшим ей, что лидер-сама вряд ли сумел бы отличить блендер от пароварки или микроволновки. Оттого она никогда и не говорила любимому о своих маленьких бытовых мечтах. Вот магнитик на холодильник – это да, это подарок вполне в его духе: вещь бесполезная, но такая приятная и необычная! А блендер – это явно дело рук Какузу. Тем более что коробка открыта, так что на подарок это совсем не похоже.

«Ну ничего, вот сейчас зайдет сюда наш скряга – мало ему не покажется…» – в хищном предвкушении подумала Конан, вынимая блендер из коробки и пряча его в один из верхних кухонных шкафчиков. Пустую коробку она демонстративно выставила на середину кухни – чтоб было с чего начать скандал с наглым казначеем. А тот – легок на помине! – как раз вошел на кухню, зевая во весь рот.

Несмотря на сонливость, цепкий взгляд Какузу сразу выхватил невесть откуда взявшуюся тут большую коробку – пустую, как он убедился, заглянув внутрь. Зеленые глаза его загорелись.

 – Слышь, оригами-химэ…

 – Да? – с вызовом и готовностью побазарить отозвалась Конан.

 – Тебе эта коробка нужна? Если нет, то я ее возьму – мне нужно кое-какие мелочи сложить...

Конан не смогла ничего ответить – она просто задохнулась от возмущения. Вот уж, действительно, наглость – второе счастье! Как вывернулся, а? Словно и не его вещь вовсе! Ловок, ничего не скажешь… Какузу, приняв ее молчание за согласие, взял коробку и понес ее к себе в комнату. Конан смотрела ему вслед. У нее просто не было слов. Очнувшись от ступора, она взялась было снова за веничек для взбивания яиц, но вдруг посмотрела на него как-то странно и отбросила прочь. Распахнув дверцы верхнего шкафчика, девушка решительно вытащила блендер, поставила его на стол и включила в розетку...


	56. Хрустальный глюк Хидана

Хидан и Сасори стояли перед входом в пещеру и жадно вдыхали свежий морозный воздух. Оба выбрались проветриться после ночи, проведенной в душной и холодной пещере – Какузу, как всегда, самым скаредным образом экономил на системе вентиляции и отопления…

Вчерашней метели словно не бывало. Новый день встретил их безветрием и безмолвием. Неглубокий снег под первыми лучами расссвета на глазах менял оттенок от сиреневого к розовому. Было красиво, но ни Сасори, ни Хидан не замечали этой красоты. Обоих сегодня мучили странные ощущения – обрывки снов и мыслей.

Хидан, приблизив к лицу руку, сжимающую тройную косу, тупо глядел на свое отражение в одном из изогнутых лезвий. Но его расплычатый двойник не мог подсказать ему то, что он так силился вспомнить. Что-то об утраченном счастье, о несостоявшейся прекрасной жертве Дзясин-саме… В воспоминаниях при этом мелькало нечто сияющее – будто это нечто вырвалось из большой коробки и теперь кругами летало вокруг Хидана. Беловолосый огромным усилием воли напряг память, и странный образ вдруг на секунду сложился в сверкающую белыми искрами сову.

Поняв всю несуразность такого видения, Хидан сплюнул сквозь зубы. «Иногда я завидую Сасори, – подумал он. – Тот никогда не станет читать то, что ему неинтересно – пусть хоть весь мир считает, что это мастрид! А я, как дурак, вечно покупаюсь на удочку. Всё любопытство мое проклятое! Вот спрашивается, какого куная мне надо было читать этого «Гарри Поттера»? В итоге глянь-ка, уже до глюков дело дошло… Неужели в книгах тоже есть что-то вроде 25-го кадра? Интересная мысль! Надо бы с Сасори посоветоваться на этот счет!»

Хидан повернулся к Сасори, но по выражению лица товарища понял, что к тому сейчас лучше не лезть. Кукольник стоял, прислонившись к большому камню возле входа в пещеру. Лицо его потемнело от мрачных мыслей. Сасори ощущал нечто очень странное: словно он опозорен до конца дней своих тем, что не выполнил свой долг перед Пейном – узнал нечто важное, а Пейну об этой информации не доложил. Но при этом он никак не мог вспомнить, что именно должен был сказать боссу!   
  
Сасори попытался преодолеть провал в памяти, вызвав мысленный образ миллионов песчинок, мгновенно складывающихся в огромный бархан. Такой нехитрый, изобретенный им самим аутотренинг всегда помогал ему быстро приходить в себя – после похмелья, например. Вот и сейчас в голове вроде бы сразу прояснилось, но... Единственным результатом по оживлению воспоминаний стал мелькнувший на минуту образ: Тоби, бессильно опирающийся на руку Дейдары и с трудом передвигающий ноги.

Поразмыслив, Сасори решил, что сам он вчера, видимо, сильно перебрал, выпивая с товарищами. А Тоби, судя по этому обрывку воспоминаний, нализался хуже всех. Но и он, Сасори, наверное, выглядел не намного лучше этого мальчишки, если сегодня никак не может вспомнить, в чем же провинился перед Пейном.  
  
На секунду страх сжал сердце: может, у него с Пейном вчера вышел конфликт? Но Сасори тут же отмел эту мысль. Если вчера действительно случилось бы что-то такое, то сегодня он, Сасори, скорее всего не встречал бы утро так спокойно, в компании Хидана. Может быть, он вообще не встречал бы это утро…

А Хидану было уже просто невтерпеж – так ему хотелось обсудить с кем-нибудь тот факт, что сегодня наихреновейшее утро в его жизни! И главное, он никак не мог понять, почему этот так: ему было хреново, и все тут. «Ну, блин, Сасори! Нечего сказать, хорош напарник… Нашел время впадать в депрессию! Стоит, как пень, и не способен ни слова сказать, ни выслушать человека! А я сейчас просто лопну! Клянусь Дзясин-самой, в таком состоянии я кому угодно готов душу излить – даже Зецу поганому! – раздраженно подумал беловосый, но уже в следующую секунду спохватился: – Зецу? А хрен с ним, пусть будет Зецу! Благо, и ходить далеко не надо!»   

Восходящее зимнее солнце искрами сверкнуло в шевелюре Хидана, когда тот метнулся к каморке Зецу, отбросив любимую тройную косу (она все равно не поместилась бы там). Тяжелая рукоять косы взметнула снежную пыль. Сасори только глянул мельком в ту сторону, откуда донеслось звяканье огромных лезвий о мерзлую землю, и снова устало опустил глаза. Но полминуты спустя его окончательно вывел из задумчивости вопль Хидана:

– Иди сюда! Ты только глянь – этот овощ свалил на миссию, а сокровища свои не прибрал! А вещички любопытные… Откуда только взял такие! И главное, на хрена ему эти умные игры? У него же мозгов не больше, чем у огурца… В общем, забираем всё это! А посмеет вякнуть – я ему покажу, где его место в эволюционной иерархии…

Сасори ничего не ответил. Двигаясь как во сне, он машинально взял шахматную доску, которую ему сунул в руки Хидан, и пошел к пещере вслед за своим напарником. Кукольник чувствовал себя несчастным. Странные пожитки разведчика, нагло конфискованные беловолосым сектантом, его ни капли не интересовали. Хидан, напротив, бодро вскинул на плечо огромную косу и весело размахивал зажатыми в другой руке двумя коробками с настольными играми. Неожиданная находка резко улучшила ему настроение – от недавнего приступа черной меланхолии не осталось ни следа.


	57. Новоявленный идол для Какузу

Казначей поставил большую коробку возле своей кровати и окинул взглядом все то, что собирался туда сложить. В углу его комнаты уже скопилась изрядная куча разнообразных предметов. Если их что-то и объединяло, так это необычный вид и бесполезность. Какузу любил приобрести по случаю какую-нибудь грошовую диковину (иногда даже сам толком не зная, что это такое), а потом загнать ее подороже – это было его маленькое хобби. Казначей не смешивал это увлечение с обычной торговлей, которую считал своим призванием. Перепродажа хреновин, непонятно для чего предназначенных, требовала совершенно иных навыков, нежели торговля обычным товаром. Это была своего рода игра, где многое зависело от везения.

Он хорошо помнил, например, как однажды на блошином рынке в Стране Воды купил за бесценок фотопортрет какого-то гайдзина: это был плюгавый человечек с темной челкой наискосок и дурацкими усиками, черным квадратиком прилепившимися над верхней губой. Выражение лица у гайдзина было самодовольное и полубезумное. Он надменно вытягивал правую руку вверх в странном приветствии. Рамка была под стать фотографии: золоченая, пышная, аляповатая. Какузу польстился на смешную цену, а потом целый день грыз себя за то, что купил никчемную вещь. Даже если продавать только рамку, выкинув портрет, то и тогда много за нее не выручишь…

Каково же было его удивление, когда уже через неделю, на большой ярмарке в Стране Ветра, ему удалось сбыть это фуфло, да так удачно! В тот день он, закончив миссию, не торопился назад – пару часов опоздания он Пейну уж как-нибудь объяснит. Пройти мимо ярмарки было свыше его сил. Тем более что ту миссию он выполнял в одиночку, так что не нужно было никого уговаривать подождать его.

Какузу презирал идиотский, на его взгляд, запрет Пейна на то, чтобы появляться на людях в ином наряде, кроме наводящего ужас черного плаща с алыми облаками. И потому на ярмарках обычно разгуливал в неприметном блеклом одеянии, какое носили небогатые торговцы. Да что там, ради торговли он нарядился бы даже гейшей, не то что простолюдином!

Надвинув капюшон пониже, Какузу неспешно обошел всю ярмарку, а затем скромно пристроился в сувенирном ряду – уселся прямо на голой земле сразу за крайней лавчонкой. Казначея акацуки неизменно захватывала сама атмосфера торжища, даже тогда, когда никакого товара у него при себе не было. А уж когда был…

В тот день, чтобы оправдать свое пребывание в ряду в качестве торговца, Какузу, усевшись, выложил перед собой то, что завалялось у него в карманах: скромные деревянные четки (он их за пару дней до того стянул у Хидана), яркую затрепанную книжонку – один из порнороманов Джирайи, зачитанный до дыр все тем же Хиданом (а затем неосторожно забытый им в гостиной), и ту самую фотографию гайдзина – чисто для количества, ибо на нее вряд ли кто польстился бы.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как какой-то парнишка, по виду – подмастерье, купил у него роман Джирайи. Прижав заветную книжку к животу, юный горожанин трясущимися руками отсчитал монеты и спешно удалился – по всей видимости, ему не терпелось приступить к чтению.  

Еще через час какой-то почтенный торговец средних лет сторговал у Какузу деревянные четки. Неказистые на вид, они в действительности стоили довольно дорого. Хидан рассказывал, что драгоценную древесину, из которой они сделаны, привозят из Индии, с родины Дзясин-самы. Какузу не стал особо торговаться с клиентом. Ему не хотелось долго держать у себя эту вещь – а вдруг напарник пронюхает, куда на самом деле подевались его любимые четки? Сейчас-то Хидан полагал, что потерял их на миссии…

Правда, поначалу беловолосый сектант был уверен, что четки взял Тоби – тот, как известно, был падок на всякие диковины. Хидан хотел было накостылять мальчишке как следует – жалких оправданий юного акацуки он не стал даже слушать. Но Кисаме четко дал понять Хидану, что не считает Тоби виновным в краже. И Хидан, поразмыслив, решил не испытывать, что сильнее – его верная тройная коса или Самехада. Не потому, что был не уверен в себе, а потому, что знал: Кисаме просто так не скажет. Если он говорит, что Тоби не виноват – значит, так оно и есть.

Затем Хидан подумал, что четки мог спереть Какузу. Но тут же отверг это предположение как нелепое. На столь невзрачную вещь, пусть и имеющую большое значение для ее хозяина-сектанта, даже ловкачу Какузу было бы трудно найти достойного покупателя. Разве только он согласился бы отдать эти четки за бесценок, словно они выточены из какого-нибудь местного самшита… Но Какузу никогда не опустится до такой невыгодной сделки!   
Хидан не подозревал, что Какузу не хуже его самого ценил уникальность этих четок – она-то его и привлекала, но не из-за выгоды, а сама по себе… Это была вещица как раз для его коллекции странных вещей, которые он продавал, как говорится, исключительно из любви к искусству – для души.

Когда несколько монет перекочевали в карман казначея, а четки – в карман покупателя, Какузу решил посидеть еще немного, наслаждаясь сутолокой базара, прежде чем отправиться восвояси. Погрузившись в звуки, бурлящие вокруг, он задумчиво смотрел на фотографию – единственное, что осталось у него на руках из сегодняшнего товара, – и задавался вопросом, забрать ли ему эту ерунду с собой или так тут и бросить. Внезапно на фотографию легла чья-то тень. Какузу, придерживая низко надвинутый на лоб капюшон, медленно поднял голову. Тень принадлежала высокой девушке с забавной прической: светлые волосы были собраны в четыре коротких пышных хвоста. За спиной у блондинки висел длинный футляр, чуть ли не в две третьих ее роста.

– Почем отдашь? – спросила девица, ткнув пальцем в направлении фото.

«Темари Песчаная! – пронеслось в голове у Какузу. – А она ничего! Очень даже…» Он впервые увидел знаменитую куноичи Песка так близко. Ему всегда нравились молоденькие блондинки, а уж эта была красивее всех молоденьких блондинок на свете, вместе взятых! Впрочем, сейчас был не тот случай, чтобы пользуясь моментом, завязать фривольный разговор. С этой девчонкой надо было держать ухо востро. Стараясь не глядеть в огромные изумрудные глаза песчанницы, он назвал смешную цену – всего в три раза больше той, за которую он купил эту вещицу.

Девушка вытащила из-за широкого красного кушака маленький кошелек с вышитым на нем оленем, достала из него несколько монет и протянула их Какузу. Тот взял монеты и с легким поклоном вручил ей фото в аляповатой золоченой рамке. Темари схватила покупку, сунула ее за пазуху и упругим шагом двинулась дальше по сувенирному ряду. Казначей не отрываясь глядел ей вслед. Он с изумлением увидел, как девушка остановилась возле бочки для мусора, вытащила из-за пазухи только что купленную фотографию в рамке, раскрыла рамку и вытряхнула снимок в бочку. А саму рамку закрыла и аккуратно спрятала обратно за пазуху. Вскоре высокая фигура со светлыми хвостиками на голове скрылась в людской толчее. Какузу еще раз окинул взглядом ярмарку и с сожалением пошел к выходу…

Он был несколько разочарован тем, что у столь эффектной девушки такие большие проблемы со вкусом. Однако тот случай окончательно доказал ему, что продать можно всё. Воистину, на каждый товар найдется свой купец. И еще кое о чем заставил его задуматься тот случай – о неких изумрудных глазах. Но эту мысль, не достойную ни торговца, ни воина, казначей безжалостно загнал в подвалы своего подсознания.

…И вот сейчас Какузу аккуратно складывал в огромную коробку свои сокровища. О каждом из этих предметов он мог до мельчайших деталей припомнить, при каких обстоятельствах он это приобрел... Хотя нет – не о каждом! Он с изумлением уставился на коробку с куклой-куноичи, которая лежала поверх остальных предметов. Что это? Откуда? «Блондинка Скрытого Песка»! Да он и без этой надписи узнал Темари. Именно сестра казекагэ, вне всякого сомнения, послужила моделью для этой куклы. В первый раз в жизни Какузу смотрел на какую-то вещь, не пытаясь с ходу определить, сколько она стоит. Он вообще забыл о деньгах… И о том, что эта вещь появилась здесь непонятно при каких обстоятельствах, он тоже забыл.

У куклы были стеклянные изумрудно-зеленые глаза. Они тускло переливались в свете настольной лампы. Какузу некоторое время посмотрел в них, а потом поставил коробку с куклой стоймя рядом со своей постелью – наподобие фотографии в рамке. Кажется, впервые в жизни он начал понимать Хидана в его поклонении Дзясин-саме…


	58. Лепестки сакуры и белые конверты

Пятый казекагэ лежал в своем кабинете на диване, свесив тонкую жилистую руку и закрыв глаза. Диван был солидный – из дерева венге, с обивкой в тон – из черной кожи. Сам казекагэ, в противоположность своей мебели, солидным вовсе не выглядел – невысокий худощавый юноша с волосами цвета ржавчины.

Казалось, парень спит, но это было не так. Здоровый сон для него всегда был недостижимой роскошью, а сейчас – тем более. В нынешнем положении ему оставалось только прислушиваться к торопливым шагам за дверью. Вот она опять отворилась… Ну, давай же, старик, давай! Когда же твое зелье наконец подействует?

Глаза горели так, словно в них насыпали толченый перец… Вот уже третий час подряд у постели Гаары каждый пятнадцать минут появлялся седой нинздя-медик, лечивший когда-то еще его отца – четвертого казекагэ, и менял примочку, пропитанную травяным отваром. Когда прохладная влажная ткань, пахнущая лавандой, мятой и какими-то неведомыми экзотическими растениями, ложилась на глаза, боль немного отпускала, но через некоторое время накатывала вновь…

В коридорах резиденции перешептывались сотрудники канцелярии. Весть о внезапной загадочной болезни казекагэ потихоньку расползалась по всей деревне.

– Он словно обжег чем-то глаза, да так, что сейчас вообще не может их открыть – настолько ему больно… Но сам он уверяет, что никакого ожога не было – мол, эта неведомая дрянь к нему привязалась внезапно, как только он проснулся сегодня утром. И никакие отвары не помогают… – такие неутешительные вести повторяли друг другу со слов старого медика жители Песка.

«Зачем, зачем я это сделал? – вновь и вновь спрашивал себя Гаара. – Какой же я идиот!» В голове раз за разом словно прокручивалась пленка о событиях последних нескольких часов. Вот он, приняв решение, заходит накануне вечером в комнату сестры (благо, Темари сейчас на миссии вместе с Канкуро) и берет ее карманное зеркальце. Сестра все равно не заметит – она этой штуковиной не пользуется с тех пор, как перестала краситься… Затем, на следующее утро, он осторожно, чтобы никто не заметил, пробирается в «Комнату Синей Бороды». Запирает дверь. Открывает взятую наугад посылку – одну из сотен – и достает из маленькой коробочки тюбик туши для ресниц с привязанным к нему розовой ленточкой алым бумажным сердечком. Срывает сердечко и ленточку и бросает их на пол (точнее, на гору посылок – пола в этой комнате уже почти не видно), а потом аккуратно открывает тюбик.  

И вот он, кульминационный момент: Гаара Песчаный, пятый казекагэ, держа в одной руке кисточку лайнера, а в другой – зеркальце, начинает подкрашивать глаза… Любой, кто увидел бы эту сцену, наверняка поменял бы свое мнение о сексуальной ориентации Гаары – и оказался бы в корне неправ. Это было не извращение, а трезвый расчет, граничащий с подвигом…

А началось всё с того, что вчера Гаара проснулся с тяжелым сердцем. Ему опять снилась Мацури. Они вдвоем стояли под цветущим деревом и молча глядели друг на друга. Тихо кружились розовые лепестки, падая им на волосы и плечи. Мацури вдруг застенчиво улыбнулась ему… Он, не веря своему счастью, протянул к ней руки, но тут вместо почти невесомого розового облака между ними рванул шквал чего-то белого и далеко не такого воздушного, как лепестки сакуры. Этот вихрь хлестнул Гаару по щеке. Казекагэ схватился за лицо и внезапно ощутил под ладонью шершавость бумаги.  
  
У него в руке оказался белый конверт. Строго говоря, не такой уж и белый: изрядная часть его поверхности была разрисована алыми сердечками и исписана иероглифами «Любовь». В графе «Имя адресата» значилось «Гаара Песчаный». А в графе «Имя отправителя» мелькали, сменяясь, различные женские имена. Но имени Мацури он там не увидел… Великое множество таких же конвертов кружилось перед ним в бешеной пляске, начисто заслонив от него девушку. Когда он прорвался через эту белую стену, тараня ее лбом и от волнения напрочь забыв про песчаные дзюцу, Мацури под сакурой уже не было… Вне себя от гнева, Гаара ударил кулаком по стволу дерева – и проснулся.  

Казекагэ резко сел на диване и потер лоб. Опять допоздна работал, заснул в кабинете, вот и снится не пойми что… Перед глазами все еще мелькали пляшущие в воздухе письма. Гаара вдруг вспомнил свое письмо Деду Морозу – и устыдился собственной слабости. Просить помощи у Деда Мороза приличествует разве что детям. Ну, еще, может быть, женщинам – они существа хрупкие, ранимые. Но мужчина, тем более если он казекагэ, обязан сам решать свои проблемы.

У Гаары проблем было две: Мацури и «Комната Синей Бороды». Решить первую из них не представлялось возможным. Даже Дед Мороз ему в этом, судя по всему, отказался помогать: вот уже и новогодние торжества прошли, а Мацури по-прежнему бесконечно далека… Хотя чисто географически она очень даже рядом. Всего в двух кварталах от резиденции казекагэ, на шумном перекрестке, стоит четырехэтажный дом с блекло-розовыми стенами. Там, на верхнем этаже, ночами светится круглое окно ее комнаты, в которое Гааре иногда невыносимо хочется заглянуть. Сделать это ему было бы очень просто – достаточно активировать «Левитирующий Глаз». Но он не сделает этого. Просто ни к чему это делать… Лучше всё забыть.   

Итак, вернуть Мацури он не сможет. И не надо вспоминать о ней каждую минуту, когда голова не занята работой… Не надо! Лучше подумать о том, как самостоятельно решить вторую проблему. Очевидно, вариантов два: либо вывезти косметический компромат из «Комнаты Синей Бороды» далеко за пределы деревни, либо же использовать его так интенсивно, чтобы он как можно быстрее закончился. Но вывезти можно только во время поездки, а для нее у казекагэ сейчас нет официальных поводов. Совершить поездку частным образом тоже не получится: теперь он ежедневно на виду… Послать кого-либо с этим грузом? Но такую миссию он даже Канкуро не сможет доверить: а вдруг кто-нибудь заинтересуется, что за груз везет брат казекагэ? Значит, пока нет возможности выехать лично, надо потихоньку уничтожать всё это прямо здесь, на месте. Но как? Вариант с тушью для письма уже не оправдывает себя…

И вот тем утром Гаару озарила гениальная идея: если его поклонницы упорно считают, что он подводит глаза и подкрашивает ресницы, то почему бы ему и в самом деле этого не делать? Никто и не заметит разницы. Зато косметика эта проклятая будет тратиться быстрее… Более того, во всем этом будет даже какой-то элемент подвига, учитывая сильную нелюбовь Гаары к макияжу (ему даже в боевой раскраске лица Канкуро порой виделось нечто неприличное, недостойное мужчины). А пустые тюбики из-под туши и лайнера можно будет подкидывать в мусорную корзину в комнате Темари, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил… И пусть сестра потом доказывает кому угодно, что не красится! Кто поверит женщине в таком вопросе? В конце концов, ей краситься не зазорно…


	59. Диагноз из трех слов

Приняв решение, Гаара вечером того же дня отправился за зеркальцем сестры, а на следующее утро попробовал подвести глаза, укрывшись в «Комнате Синей Бороды». Но эксперимент закончился неожиданным провалом: когда один глаз был подведен, да и второй уже почти – тоже, кисть с жидким лайнером, соскользнув с верхнего века, попала Гааре под ресницы. Глаз тут же пронзила резкая боль, началось жжение. Бросив зеркальце, парень стал тереть глаза руками, отчего резь только усилилась, возникнув и в другом глазу.

Прекратив панику, казекагэ, превозмогая боль, выпрямился и стал действовать хладнокровно, как подобает ниндзя. Завинтил футлярчик с подводкой и сунул его в карман. Достал из другого кармана ключ, ощупью нашел и отпер дверь. Выйдя из «Комнаты Синей Бороды», Гаара запер за собой дверь и кое-как добрался до своих покоев. Там он смыл злополучную косметику водой с мылом. Но глаза болели по-прежнему, их словно жгло огнем…

Казекагэ вынужден был вызвать медика. Увы, пришлось врать старику буквально во всем, так что на правильный диагноз Гаара не рассчитывал. Теперь ему оставалось только одно: ждать возвращения Канкуро и Темари, чтобы вручить им тот проклятый флакончик – пускай отнесут его куда надо, чтобы проверить на наличие ядов, да так, чтоб никому и в голову не пришло, что это по личному поручению казекагэ…  
  
Брат и сестра должны были вернуться сегодня, примерно в полдень. Так и произошло: в начале первого коридор огласился резким встревоженным голосом Темари, а затем они с Канкуро вдвоем ворвались к Гааре. Казекагэ прежде всего спросил у них, где медик. Выяснив, что тот вышел, чтобы принести свежую примочку, а значит, кроме них троих, в комнате никого нет, Гаара рассказал брату и сестре всю правду и вытащил из кармана маленький черный футлярчик.

– Это надо проверить на яд… – тихо сказал он.

– Зачем? – удивилась Темари. Канкуро хмуро глянул на нее и взял футляр у брата.

– Что значит «зачем»? – рассердился Гаара. – Эта штука обожгла мне глаза!

– А ну дай гляну! – Темари выхватила у Канкуро тюбик лайнера, внимательно оглядела его и громко хмыкнула.

– Всё ясно…

– Что там? – в голос вокликнули ее братья.

– Вот, гляди! – она указала Канкуро на надпись мелким шрифтом на донышке тюбика.

– Ну? – Гаара от волнения открыл глаза, но тут же, застонав, закрыл их снова.

– Понятно… – медленно произнес Канкуро. – Надо же, как не повезло…

– Ну, а я о чем! – недовольно процедила Темари. – Я так и знала! А ты что, думал, я ни с того ни с сего, что ль, такой фигней пользоваться перестала? Или может, ты поверил в эти глупые басни, что я не крашусь из-за каких-то там идейных убеждений?

– Мне что, применить к вам обоим Песчаный Гроб? – зловещим тоном поинтересовался казекагэ. – Или все-таки скажете, в чем там дело?

– Скажем, скажем… – по-прежнему недовольно, но с заметным облегчением в голосе отозвалась Темари. – Дело там в трех словах: «Made in China».

Гаара помолчал, переваривая информацию, которая ему мало о чем говорила. А затем осторожно спросил:

– И что?

– И ничего, – уже почти весело ответила ему сестра. – Пойду, скажу лекарю, чтобы заварил для примочек ромашку, календулу и еще некоторые травы – полный рецепт я до сих пор помню наизусть. Готовится быстро, за полчаса. Все эти растения есть в наших теплицах. Средство проверенное: сама пользовалась когда-то. Через часик всё пройдет – гарантирую! А ты отдыхай пока… И больше с этой дрянью не возись, ладно? Ой, повыбрасываю я твои посылки к чертям собачьим, вот увидишь!

Она встала и устремилась к выходу, поманив за собой Канкуро. Тот поднялся и вышел следом за нею. За ними оглушительно захлопнулась дверь: Темари никогда ничего не делала наполовину, и радовалась она тоже всегда в полную силу.  

Довольная, что с младшим братишкой не произошло ничего страшного, Темари заскочила к медику и проинструктировала его, а потом как на крыльях полетела в свою комнату. Ей не терпелось выполнить маленький, но очень важный обряд, который она совершала всегда, когда возвращалась с миссии – поздороваться с фотографией Шикамару, стоящей у нее на комоде в роскошной золоченой рамке…

Гаара, оставшись один, погрузился в размышления. Слова сестры принесли ему двойное облегчение. Казекагэ был рад, что его внезапная болезнь вполне излечима. Да что там – это, кажется, и не болезнь вовсе, а так, легкая бытовая травма… Но еще больше согрело ему душу обещание Темари выбросить его посылки. Слова, которые еще совсем недавно он воспринял бы как грубое вмешательство в его личные дела, теперь звучали как обещание свободы. Гаара подумал, что не так уж и плоха идея поручить брату и сестре незаметно, в несколько приемов, вынести всё это косметическое барахло из резиденции, отвезти очень далеко и уничтожить. Может, никто ничего и не заметит. И тогда одна из двух проблем в его жизни наконец-то исчезнет…

Жаль, что другую его проблему им не под силу решить. Это вообще никому не под силу… Отгоняя мысли о той, другой проблеме, Гаара терпеливо дожидался лекаря. Конечно, потребуется некоторое время на приготовление нового настоя. Ну да ничего, ради такого дела можно еще немного подождать, превозмогая боль.

Шли минуты… Наконец тихо скрипнула дверь. «Быстро управился!» – одобрительно подумал казекагэ о старом медике. Прозвучали легкие шаги, и на закрытые глаза Гаары легла новая примочка: мягкая ткань едва уловимо пахла ромашкой и чем-то еще, приятным и успокаивающим. А затем нежная рука ласково погладила его по щеке и знакомый девичий голос тихо произнес:

– Всё будет хорошо, Гаара-кун…  
  
Казекагэ оцепенел. Он с трудом поднял руки, ставшие внезапно какими-то деревянными, чтобы наконец-то обнять ту, которую так долго ждал.


	60. Две чашки саке

Над городом сгущались сизые сумерки. За окном, в обрамлении по-зимнему голых веток, тонул в полумраке пейзаж престижной токийской окраины. Неширокая ухоженная улочка с аккуратными рядами двухэтажных частных домов по обеим сторонам, петляя, спускалась к более крупной трассе. Далеко на горизонте, за крышами домов и ажурными кронами сосен, посреди бескрайнего моря еще бледных огней мегаполиса, на вечернем небе вырисовывалось скопление небоскребов в Синдзюку.

А здесь, по эту сторону окна, была маленькая комнатушка, известная фанатам не столько по фото (хозяин не любил ее фотографировать), сколько по шуточному рисунку-чертежу, размещенному в одном из выпусков манги. В глубине комнаты, недалеко от знаменитого холодильника (набитого, как знают все поклонники творчества сенсэя, исключительно раменом!), сидели за столиком-котацу двое: моложавый мужчина лет сорока, во фланелевой рубашке и джинсах, и толстый старик с белой бородой, одетый в красный халат.

Тот, что помоложе, накинул на ноги одеяло, свисающее с края котацу, под столешницей которого вместо традиционного угольного очага таилась электрическая нагревательная спираль. Старик же и не подумал воспользоваться одеялом: он расселся на подушке-дзабутоне, распахнув халат на груди, словно на дворе было жаркое лето.  

– Я хочу вас поблагодарить, Санта-сан… – проговорил тот, что помоложе, наливая гостю саке в плоскую чашечку (а тот, уважая местный обычай, в свою очередь взял кувшинчик и тоже налил собеседнику). – Это был лучший подарок мне от вас за всю мою жизнь. И простите меня, пожалуйста, за некоторые… э-э-э… неудобства.  
  
– Да ладно вам, мой дорогой Масаси, – ответил старик, оглаживая пышную бороду. – Мне и самому было интересно побывать в еще одном вымышленном мире. А что касается адресатов, которым вы послали подарки, то вы не в ответе за их поведение. Да, вы их создали, друг мой – этих своих акацуки, да и всех остальных. Но потом они начали жить своей жизнью… Это частенько происходит с теми, кого мы создаем, не так ли?  
  
– Да, но в данном случае я за них в особом ответе. Ведь все акацуки – фактически, мои собственные воплощения. Варианты того, каким я мог бы стать… В моральном плане, конечно, а не в смысле каких-то сверхспособностей.  
  
– Даже если и так, – улыбнулся Дед Мороз, – то будем считать, что я просто-напросто поближе познакомился с одним из своих самых любимых подопечных. А теперь… кампай!

И старик поднял чашечку с саке, приветствуя хозяина. Тот ответил тем же жестом. И оба замолчали, смакуя ароматный напиток.

  

2011–2014


End file.
